Bains sanglants
by mag31
Summary: Meurtre ou suicide? Booth et Brennan enquêtent sur la mort d'une lycéenne, une affaire qui pourrait changer leur vie à tous les deux... Version française de Bloody waters.
1. Bain chaud

_**A/N : **__**Cette fic est la traduction française de Bloody Waters.**____** Pourquoi**__** j'ai**__** fait **__**ça? **______**D'une, **__**pour voir s'il y a vraiment des fans francophones de **__**Bones**__** ici, amateurs de **__**fanfics**__** De deux, **__**parce que j'ai beau être très fière d'avoir amélioré mes talents de rédaction en anglais, je ne voudrais pas en perdre mon français (je sais c'est b**__**ête mais c'est comme ça. **__**D'ailleurs je pense pouvoir grandement améliorer l'histoire, normal, c'est tout de **__**mê**__**me plus facile dans sa langue maternelle.**__** De trois, parce qu'il est fort peu probable que j'écrive une **__**fanfic**__** directement en français.**_

_______**Je tiens à dire que je n'aime absolument pas la traduction française de **__**Bones**__**. Outre les voix des personnages principaux qui sont affreusement mal choisies, je suis en total désaccord avec la traduction de certaines expressions pour lesquelles ils auraient pu faire, je trouve, beaucoup plus d'efforts. Ne soyez pas surpris, donc, si certains termes ne sont pas traduits comme vous en avez l'habitude si vous regardez avec le doublage français.**__** De plus, je trouve totalement absurde que B/B se vouvoient encore dans la saison 2. J'ai donc décidé qu'ils se tutoyaient. Je ne prétends pas faier mieux, je dis juste que j'ai traduit comme je le sentais moi, chacun son point de vue! Mais je maintiens qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de regarder en VO.  
**_

_______**Spoilers: il y a des allusions à la saison 2 pendant tout l'histoire (**__**Gravedigger**__**, Sully...). Si vous n'avez toutefois pas eu la chance de la voir en entier, je ne pense pas que ça pose problème pour la compréhension, allusions mises à part.**_

_____--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_____**Chap****itre**** 1: ****Bain chaud**_

_______Son __c__œur battait douloureusement contre sa poitrine.__ «Je devrais me calmer», pensa-t-elle. __«__Il__faut__que__ je me __calme__Réféchis__Réféchis__réféchis__réféchis__.» Un sanglot se retrouva coincé dans sa gorge. __«Pour quoi __faire?__Je ne peux rien faire de toute façon.» Inutile, impuissante, voilà __comment elle__ se sentait à cet instant, incapable d'emp__êcher la vie de __s'échapper__ d'elle. Ironiquement, elle commençait à réaliser combien__ cette vie lui était précieuse._

_______«Inutile et impuissante… C'est peut-être comme ça que je me suis sentie toute ma vie__ finalement__, même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre…» __Elle __était__ déjà __passée__ par __là__Plusieurs__fois__Mais cette fois était différente: elle n'avait pas pu lutter._

_______Ploc_

_______D'habitude, elle appréciait le calme et la paix. Mais en cet instant, le silence l'oppressait et le bruit de ses larmes s'écrasant sur la surface de l'eau la terrifiait. __Ou était-ce le sang __qui coulait __sur le sol?_

_______Ploc_

_______Ploc_

_______Ses__poignets__étaient__horriblement__douloureux__Elle aurait hurlé si elle avait pu. __Mais elle ne le pouvait pas._

_______Ses__yeux__ la __br__û__laient__Elle__ aurait tellement voulu les fermer pour de bon...__ Mais au lieu de ça, elle était forcée de regarder l'eau se teinter progressivement d'une sombre couleur rouge._

_______«Il est trop tard, maintenant. Il ne viendra pas.»_

_____----------_

_____Temperance Brennan ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un léger son de plaisir. Après deux heures passées à pratiquer les arts martiaux, rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud. L'eau relaxait chaque muscle de son corps, telle de douces mains caressant chaque fragment de sa peau. Un sourire de satisfaction éclaira ses traits délicats, alors qu'elle se laissait plonger dans un demi-sommeil. Au début, elle n'entendit même pas le téléphone sonner. Ou ne voulait pas l'entendre. N'ayant aucunement l'intention de quitter la chaleur de l'eau pour l'air frais et le carrelage froid de son appartement, elle décida de l'ignorer. Mais lorsqu'il sonna de nouveau avec insistance, elle se leva dans la baignoire, grimaçant lorsque ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le sol froid. Alors qu'elle s'enveloppait dans le coton moelleux, le téléphone cessa de sonner. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers le salon et appuya sur le bouton du répondeur._

_______«Salut __Bones__»_, dit la voix de Booth. _«Ecoute, je sais que c'est samedi, mais on a une affaire. Je me doute que tu es certainement très occupée et tout ça mais on a un vol dans quarante-cinq minutes.»_ Brennan laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, de contrariété cette fois. _«Je suis sur le chemin pour venir te chercher, alors ne __m'accueille pas avec ta batte de baseball__ quand je frapperai à ta porte, par pitié»_ Elle ne put retenir un sourire, imaginant l'expression qu'il avait dû avoir en prononçant ces mots. «D'accord… Tout ce que tu voudras, fichu sourire charmeur», murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_____Elle était dans la salle de bain en train de se sécher les cheveux en vitesse lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. __C'est__ pas vrai, il est déjà là…_ Oubliant qu'elle n'avait rien pour couvrir son corps nu que la serviette enroulée autour d'elle, elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. «Hey Booth, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives si…» Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque Booth s'éclaircit la gorge. «Quoi?» Puis, rougissant sous son regard, elle réalisa qu'elle était à moitié nue. Evitant de le regarder en face, elle l'invita à entrer et disparu rapidement dans la salle de bain.

_____Booth s'assit confortablement sur le canapé, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ca valait vraiment le coup d'être venu. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir Bones rougir. Pour ainsi dire jamais. Enfin, il avait surtout rarement eu l'occasion de la voir à moitié nue. Il secoua la tête, se grondant silencieusement pour ces pensées totalement inappropriées. __Allons__Seeley__, ça n'est PAS le genre de chose qui doit te venir à l'esprit quand tu penses à ta partenaire! _Il soupira, basculant sa tête en arrière. _La __ligne__mon__ grand. La __foutue__ligne_

_____Peu après, il entendit la porte de la sale de bain s'ouvrir. « Je suis prête, Booth. On y va», annonça-t-elle sur son habituel ton autoritaire._

_____Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas totalement terminé de sécher ses cheveux. « Hé, tu ne m'offres même pas un café? » demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin._

_____Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. «Tu te moques de moilà?Tu m'as dit qu'on avait un vol, et si on ne se dépêche pas un peu, on va le rater!» Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'énervement visible sur ses traits. «Et regarde, à cause de toi je suis obligée de sortir avec les cheveux à moitié mouillés! Est-ce que tu sais au moins combien il…» Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il riait, ce qui l'irrita d'autant plus. «Quoi, Booth? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?»_

_____Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle, les mains dans les poches et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle était tellement adorable quand elle était en colère que parfois il prenait un malin plaisir à la provoquer exprès. «J'ai menti. En réalité nous allons à Philadelphie. En voiture. Je peux me faire du café si je te laisse finir de te sécher les cheveux?"_

_____Il était parfois si énervant qu'il était difficile pour elle de se retenir de le gifler. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire savoir combien elle était contrariée, mais ce fichu sourire l'empêcha de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Au lieu de ça, elle ne fit que souffler et lever les yeux au ciel. «Fais comme chez toi, Booth…», grommela-t-elle avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la salle de bain, secouant la tête de dépit._

_____----------_

_____Booth jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa partenaire. Elle était restée silencieuse depuis qu'ils avaient gagné l'autoroute, ce qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise._

_____«Hé, Bones. Tu dors?»_

_____Elle laissa échapper un soupir et tourna la tête vers lui._

_____«Pas vraiment. J'essayais juste de me détendre un peu."_

_____«Oh… Tu es en colère, c'est ça? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est partis. Si tu es en colère, je peux comprendre, mais je préfèrerais qu'on en parle…»_

_____«Je ne suis pas en colère. Seulement énervée d'être obligée de passer le reste de la journée à Philadelphie plutôt que dans le bain chaud et relaxant dans lequel j'étais quand tu as appelé.»_

_____«Ecoute, je peux comprendre ça. Mais, hum… tu te souviens de la nuit où tu m'as appelé? Quand tu étais avec ce gars très ennuyeux? Tu te souviens combien il faisait froid dehors, et comment cet idiot m'a détruit le nez? Après ça, tu pourrais être un peu plus compréhensive.»_

_____«Très bien, dans ce cas…» commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. «On est quittes.»_

_____« Hein? Quoi? Non, Bones, attends, c'est pas juste. Ca, c'est une affaire criminelle, c'est du BOULOT. C'est pas la même chose», protesta-t-il._

_____Elle haussa les épaules, un petit rire échappant de sa bouche alors qu'elle tournait de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre passager._

_____----------_

_____Elle était si belle. Si calme, si sereine. Ses cheveux blond foncé collés à son crâne par l'eau chaude, sa bouche à-demi ouverte laissant entrevoir ses dents blanches. Il avança la main vers son visage, mais ne le toucha pas. Une fois qu'elles étaient dans l'eau, une fois que le sang coulait, il ne les touchait plus. Il le voulait, mais ne s'y autorisait pas. Si c'était possible, si c'était sûr, il restait là, à seulement regarder, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle ne meurt, comme il l'avait fait pour elle, la première._

_____Excepté qu'à présent, il ne ressentait plus ni peur, ni tristesse._

_____--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_______**A/N : **__**Alors**__**, vous pensez quoi de ce début? **__**Ca me fait un peu bizarre de passer ça en français, pas toujours facile de transposer les niveaux de langage.**_

_______**Soyez sympa, c**__**liquez sur le petit bouton là, en bas**__**…**__** Oui, celui là!!!**_


	2. La fille de la chambre 107

_**A/N : **__**Et hop, voilà le chapitre 2. **__**Moins **__**é**__**vident que je ne pensais, cette traduction. **__**J'espère que vous trouverez les niveaux de langage adaptés. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap****itre**** 2: ****La fille ****de la chambre 107**

«Où va-t-on alors?» demanda Brennan, des yeux inquisiteurs braqués sur son partenaire.

«Ecole privée Saint Gabriel. Je n'ai pas plus de détails que ça. On y sera dans une vingtaine de minutes."

S'interrogeant sur le silence de sa collègue, Booth détourna un instant ses yeux de la route pour se rendre compte qu'elle faisait la moue.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«Rien. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. En réalité, j'étais en train de me dire que j'allais être obligée de supporter ta mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce qu'on résolve l'affaire. »

«Quoi? Pourquoi?»

«Parce que tu as un problème avec les écoles privées.»

«Je n'ai aucun problème avec les écoles privées!»

«Tu n'arrives pas à accepter que certaines personnes soient plus intelligentes que d'autres. Tu te souviens de cette affaire il y a deux ans, à Hannover?»

«Oui, c'est ça» grommela-t-il, ses traits trahissant déjà son agacement.

«Tu vois, tu l'es déjà.»

Il souffla. «Je suis déjà quoi, Bones?»

«Susceptible.»

«Je suis pas susceptible! C'est juste que… Pff, Bones, vraiment , tu…» Il s'interrompit, sachant pertinemment que tout cela ne le mènerait nulle part. _Tu ne veux pas __vraiment __te disputer avec elle, tu sais bien qu'après tu le regretteras, alors concentre toi sur la route et __ferme-la_ Il prit une grande inspiration et tâcha de calmer son énervement. «Peu importe.»

----------

Booth gara le véhicule devant l'entrée principale de l'école. La directrice, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, attendait dehors, essayant de conserver une attitude digne malgré son visage blême. Elle les accueillit et les mena à la scène de crime, leur partageant ce qu'elle savait.

«Les étudiants reviennent de trois semaines de vacances. Très peu décident de rester ici habituellement, c'est pourquoi nous maintenons un minimum de personnel pendant ces périodes. Certains d'entre eux sont déjà revenus ce matin, et c'est comme ça que nous avons… que le corps a… Je suis désolée, c'est tellement…»

Booth lui lança un regard compatissant, remerciant le Ciel que Bones ait décidé de garder ses commentaires pour elle, pour une fois. «Nous comprenons, Madame…»

«Ruskin. Quand Brenda Piven est revenue ce matin, nous avons trouvé sa compagne de chambre dans la… Vous allez voir ce qu'elle a trouvé… Mon Dieu… c'est tellement horrible…»

«Quel était le nom de l'étudiante qui partageait la chambre de Brenda, Madame Ruskin?» demanda Booth alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant au premier étage.

«Lydia Farrow.»

«Pourriez vous me parler un peu d'elle, s'il vous plait?» interrogea Brennan. «De cette façon, il me sera plus facile de l'identifier.»

«Eh bien, Lydia était une jeune fille noire de dix-huit ans. Elle était plutôt grande mais je ne connais pas sa taille exacte, vous voulez que je vérifie?»

Brennan lui adressa un demi-sourire en guise de remerciement. «Merci, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire pour le moment.»

Madame Ruskin s'arrêta devant la chambre 107. «Le corps est là, dans la salle de bain.»

Booth et Brennan échangèrent un regard. Tous deux remarquèrent que la directrice fixait inconsciemment un point éloigné de la porte. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas seulement par peur. L'odeur était si désagréable et forte qu'ils se couvrirent la bouche de leurs mains. Brennan ouvrit son sac et en sorti un masque qu'elle plaça immédiatement sur son visage avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains. Mettant ses gants en latex, elle commença à examiner la scène de crime, pendant que Booth regardait depuis le pas de la porte. Le corps était dans la baignoire, immergé dans un liquide marron dégoutant. Seuls les genoux étaient visibles au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. La tête avait glissé dedans.

Brennan grimaça. Cela n'aiderait pas pour l'identification.

Booth parcourut la pièce du regard: des flacons de shampooing et de bain moussant parfumé, des produits de beauté, deux brosses à dent. Pas de traces de lutte apparentes, seulement une lame de rasoir couverte de sang séché sur le sol. Et il nota des bougies fondues tout autour de la baignoire. Plutôt bizarre.

Brennan souleva l'un des bras de la victime pour y jeter un œil, puis fit la même chose avec l'autre. «Booth, regarde ça.»

D'un geste, elle l'invita à venir la rejoindre.

"Euh… Tu sais, je vois très bien de là où je suis."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. «Il y a un autre masque dans mon sac.»

«Hum… Tu sais quoi? Dis-moi juste ce que tu vois, je te promets de te croire.»

Elle soupira. «Très bien, comme tu voudras… Trois entailles sur chaque avant-bras, au niveau du poignet. Cette fille s'est coupé les veines.» Elle redressa et conclut, cette explication semblant la plus logique possible. «On dirait bien que c'est un suicide.»

«Hep hep hep! Tu me crie toujours dessus quand je pose des conclusions trop hâtives, et toi qu'est ce que tu fais? Pourquoi cette fille aurait-elle allumé des bougies parfumées avant de se tuer?»

«J'ai dit 'On dirait', Booth. Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ces bougies sont parfumées?»

Il haussa les épaules. «Je le suppose, c'est tout.»

Ecoutant à peine sa réponse, Brennan plongea ses bras dans la baignoire et tenta de tirer le haut du corps de l'épais liquide qui la remplissait, sous le regard dégoûté de son partenaire.

«Le liquide est probablement de l'eau mélangée à du sang. Je ne peux pas encore estimer exactement le temps que le corps a passé ici; ça pourrait être deux ou trois semaines. Regarde l'état de la peau.»

Booth fronça le nez sous le mouchoir dont il couvrait sa bouche. «Oui, je vois bien… Je le sens bien aussi…»

«C'est manifestement une adolescence de quinze à vingt ans. Ses cheveux devaient être sombres. Mais…»

«Mais quoi?»

«Etant donnée la structure osseuse de son visage, elle était de race blanche. Cette fille n'est pas Lydia Farrow.»

----------

Il était resté là pendant plus d'une heure, à la regarder. Il aimait rester lorsqu'il le pouvait. Les regarder, leur parler de sa voix la plus douce et la plus rassurante, leur dire qu'il était là et qu'elles n'avaient pas mérité ce qui leur était arrivé. La lumière des bougies donnait au visage de la jeune fille un aspect encore plus livide, ce qui la faisait ressembler à une fée, un esprit de l'eau.

«Tout est terminé, maintenant, mon cœur. Tu ne souffriras plus jamais. Plus jamais, je te le promets.»

Les bougies sentaient si bon. Pour elle, il avait choisi de la rose, qui correspondait si bien à la couleur de ses lèvres et de ses joues. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement noir et vide, rien qui aurait pu le rendre nerveux. La dernière fois, il avait dû partir trop tôt, et il n'avait pas pu faire les choses correctement. Il savait que sa tête avait glissé dans l'eau, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Il avait seulement espéré qu'elle était déjà partie, à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait qu'elles partent, mais parfois il était nerveux, et lorsqu'il était nerveux, il était maladroit.

_Je suis désolé, Jasmine, mon cœur… Je ne voulais pas, je le jure…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : J'espère que jusque là ça vous plait... **__**Laissez moi une petite **__**review**__** pour me le dire!**_


	3. Bougies parfumées

_**A/N : **__**Merci à **__**Harrysteph**__** et **__**Bonesfanz**__** pour leur **__**reviews**__**, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap****itre**** 3: ****Bougies parfumées**

La sonnerie du téléphone portable le fit bondir. Il fouilla dans la poche de la veste. L'écran du téléphone indiquait le nom de l'appelant: 'Simon'. Alors qu'il se levait, ses mains tremblantes laissèrent échapper le téléphone, qui tomba malencontreusement dans l'eau. Oh non… Il était temps pour lui de partir. Chaque petit bruit, si léger soit-il, le faisait sursauter, et il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il plongea son bras dans l'eau à la recherche de l'objet mais, dans sa précipitation, il renversa maladroitement l'une des bougies parfumées qui tomba par terre, enflammant les vêtements restés sur le sol. La panique pris le dessus sur lui. Il lui fallait quitter cet endroit, et vite.

----------

Angela s'était réfugiée dans son bureau pour étudier au calme les photos de la scène de crime et examiner les pièces à conviction enfermées dans leurs sacs en plastique. Elle était là depuis un moment déjà, essayant de relier tous les éléments qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas encore identifié la fille, et il était trop tôt pour établir s'il s'agissait d'un meurtre ou d'un suicide. Cam travaillait sur le corps, étudiant tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre de la chair, pendant que Hodgins analysait l'eau et la baignoire. Il avait déjà mis en évidence la présence de sang et de bain moussant dans l'eau.

Angela se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait signalé la disparition de la jeune fille. Quelqu'un devait pourtant bien l'attendre, quelque part. Elle n'avait pas prévu de passer les vacances à St Gabriel, sinon le personnel de l'école se serait aperçu de sa disparition. L'artiste essayait désespérément de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était tuée dans une autre chambre que la sienne. Si c'était bien un suicide.

Elle soupira. C'était dimanche matin et elle était coincée au labo, mais ça lui était égal. C'était son travail de trouver ce qui était arrivé à cette pauvre fille. Par ailleurs, quelque chose l'ennuyait. Une pile de vêtements pliés avait été trouvée sur le lit de Brenda: un jean, un tee-shirt, des chaussettes, des sous-vêtements. Brenda avait assuré que ces vêtements n'étaient pas les siens, et elle était quasiment sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus à Lydia. Il était donc fort probable qu'ils appartiennent à la victime, puisque son corps avait été trouvé nu. C'est pourquoi ils avaient été empaquetés avec les autres pièces à conviction. Mais pourquoi les avoir pliés avec autant de soin?

Angela était persuadée que cela faisait partie de la réponse. Peut-être qu'elle avait tout prévu, après tout. Elle avait attendu les vacances. Elle avait choisi cette chambre parce qu'elle voulait que ces filles, en particulier, se sentent responsables de sa mort. Elle s'était déshabillée, avait plié avec soin ses vêtements sur le lit de Brenda, la désignant ainsi comme la principale responsable. Elle avait pris son temps, faisant comme chez elle avec le bain moussant parfumé et les bougies.

Ou peut-être était-elle entrée dans cette chambre pour une autre raison, et alors tout ceci ressemblait trop bien au mode opératoire d'un tueur en série.

Elle s'étira et décida d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit. Alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée d'eau, quelque chose dans l'un des sacs plastiques attira son attention. Elle l'empoigna, l'ouvrit et l'agita sous son nez. L'odeur de la cire froide avait quelque chose de familier.

«Jasmin!!» s'écria-t-elle après un court moment. «Des bougies parfumées de chez Aphelia!»

Elle sortit en trombe, l'air fière, comme si elle avait fait la découverte la plus extraordinaire de l'année. «C'est du jasmin!»

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau de son amie, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, Booth sursauta et, se raclant légèrement la gorge d'un air gêné, il remit rapidement dans sa poche la main qui reposait sur le dos de sa partenaire. Mais pour une fois, Angela était bien trop préoccupée pour faire une quelconque remarque sur la façon révélatrice dont ils se touchaient sans arrêt.

«Du jasmin!» lança-t-elle, comme si les personnes présentes dans la pièce pouvaient bien savoir de quoi elle parlait.

«Quoi?» demanda Brennan, sourcils froncés. Elle détourna la tête lorsqu'Angela agita le sac plastique ouvert sous son nez.

«Sens moi ça, ma chérie: jasmin.»

«Euh… D'accord…» Elle huma l'odeur de la cire parfumée et haussa les épaules. «Du jasmin… oui, probablement.»

« Ce sont des bougies parfumées. Et je sais de quel magasin elles viennent.»

«Oui, mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela peut être important pour l'affaire, Ange.»

L'artiste secoua la tête, à court d'arguments. «Je ne sais pas, je dis juste.»

Brennan sourit. «Mais merci quand même. Cam devrait avoir bientôt terminé avec le corps. Ensuite, Zach et moi pourrons enlever la chair du crâne et tu travailleras sur l'identification.»

«Et voilà!» annonça Cam, entrant à son tour, un papier à la main, dans le bureau auparavant tranquille de Brennan. «J'en ai finit avec notre inconnue. Docteur Brennan, elle est toute à vous!»

«Et donc, qu'est ce que tu peux nous dire pour le moment?» demanda Booth, se tournant vers le médecin légiste.

«Trois entailles sur chaque avant-bras, pas de marques d'hésitation. Les coupures sur le bras droit sont plus profondes, c'est pourquoi, si nous supposons qu'elle s'est bien suicidée, elle a commencé là et elle était probablement gauchère.»

«Elle ne l'est pas», l'interrompit l'anthropologue. «Elle est droitière.»

«J'ai dit 'si nous supposons', Docteur Brennan. Et d'ailleurs j'ai la preuve qu'elle ne s'est pas fait ça elle-même», réplica Cam, tendant la feuille de papier à Booth.

Il y jeta un œil et parut stupéfait de ce qu'il y lisait. «Euh… Traduction?»

Sa partenaire lui arracha la feuille des mains et la lut attentivement. «C'est le rapport toxicologique. Il y avait du Miaced dans son sang. C'est un paralysant parfois utilisé en chirurgie."

«Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire 'anesthésiant'?» demanda Angela.

«Non. Ca l'a immobilisée, mais elle était consciente et a sentit tout ce qu'on lui a fait», expliqua Cam.

Les yeux d'Angela s'arrondirent. «Oh… mon dieu…»

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Et même Brennan, habituellement d'apparence si détachée et froide, avec son ton toujours neutre et son expression professionnelle en toutes circonstances, pâlit visiblement.

----------

Faisant les cent pas dans le salon, il chassa quelques larmes. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était en colère contre lui-même, tellement en colère. Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Il aurait dû plier les vêtements plus tôt, comme il le faisait d'habitude, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais il avait tellement voulu rester près d'elle. Maintenant, à cause de sa propre stupidité, les médias porteraient leur attention sur elle. Il éteignit la télévision et jeta rageusement la télécommande sur le canapé avant de s'y laisser tomber, la tête dans les mains.

Si _elle_ avait été là, elle aurait su le calmer. Elle aurait caressé ses cheveux et murmuré à son oreille des mots doux et rassurants. Elle aurait chanté, aussi. Sa voix était si belle, si mélodieuse. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N :**__** Je vous promets de mettre à jour très souvent, étant donné que c'est tout de même beaucoup plus rapide de traduire que d'écrire;)**_


	4. Jasmine

_**A/N : **__**Merci à ceux (ou plutôt celles en fait, je crois ) qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit message! Ca fait toujours plaisir;)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap****itre**** 4****: Jasmin****e**

Jasmine, de toutes les filles qu'il avait aidées, aurait compris ce qu'il endurait. Comme lui, elle avait connu la douleur, la colère, la solitude. Il les adorait toutes, mais s'il avait dû choisir, c'est Jasmine qui aurait été sa préférée. Peut-être à cause de ses profonds yeux tristes et de sa magnifique chevelure sombre qui, dans ses souvenirs, était aussi douce que de la soie. Il l'avait caressée avant qu'elle ne soit mouillée. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle sentait si bon.

Cette pensée le fit sourire de tendresse et de fierté. Elle était libre, à présent. Et c'était grâce à lui.

----------

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Angela pour identifier la fille. Elle avait comparé ses esquisses avec l'annuaire de l'école et l'une d'elles correspondait parfaitement au visage d'Ashley Porter, dix-huit ans. Booth raccrocha son téléphone. Il détestait avoir à faire ça. Informer des parents de la mort de leur enfant, pour lui, il n'y avait rien de pire. Il prit dans ses main le petit cadre qui ne quittait jamais son bureau et fixa pensivement la photo de son fils Parker. _Et moi?_ se demanda-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je perdais mon enfant?_

«Tu as faim?»

La voix de sa partenaire le fit sursauter et il reposa le cadre, se forçant à lui adresser un demi-sourire. «Euh, oui, bien sûr.»

Brennan fronça légèrement les sourcils. «Tout va bien?» Etonnant. Il était rare qu'elle remarque ce genre de choses.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers elle en soupirant. «Oui, c'est juste que… tu sais… je viens d'avoir le père d'Ashley au téléphone.»

«Oh…» Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire. Elle était très mauvaise dans ce genre de situation, et il lui était difficile de trouver les mots justes. Mais Booth le savait, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle parle, car il pouvait deviner ce qu'elle ne disait pas verbalement. C'est pourquoi il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la guida vers la porte et changea de sujet, content et soulagé de savoir qu'il allait déjeuner avec elle.

----------

James Porter était un homme grand et séduisant aux cheveux sombres et à l'air habituellement posé. Mais ce jour là, son costume d'ordinaire impeccable était à moitié froissé et son visage traduisait une douleur évidente alors qu'il attendait assis dans la salle d'interrogation, le dos vouté, fixant une photo de sa fille qu'il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes.

«Toutes nos condoléances, monsieur Porter», dit Brennan en entrant dans la pièce.

Si cela n'avait pas été inapproprié, Booth aurait sourit. Elle faisait vraiment des efforts avec les gens et ses capacités relationnelles s'amélioraient visiblement de jour en jour. En fait, il se sentait même plutôt fier qu'elle ait vraisemblablement décidé de prendre exemple sur lui.

«Monsieur Porter... » L'homme tourna les yeux vers Booth qui poursuivit, légèrement troublé par son regard égaré. «Je suis navré de devoir vous poser cette question, mais pourquoi n'avoir pas signalé la disparition de votre fille? »

Il eut le sentiment que Porter s'attendait à cette question.

«Parce qu'elle avait prévu de passer les vacances avec des amis », répondit l'homme d'une voix tremblante. «En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Ils avaient soi-disant loué un chalet dans le Vermont. Ashley adorait skier. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'appelle à son arrivée, elle ne le faisait jamais de toute façon. En réalité, elle ne m'appelait pratiquement pas. Je ne la voyais que pendant les vacances scolaires. Mais cette année, elle avait décidé de ne pas passer Noël avec moi. C'était trop… douloureux pour elle. Depuis la mort de sa mère… »

Le père marqua une pause, sous le regard compatissant des deux partenaires.

«Nous étions très proches avant, mais après la mort de ma femme il y a un an, Ashley est devenue…» Il étouffa un sanglot. «L'été dernier, elle a avalé une boite entière de médicaments. J'ai cru que nous pourrions surmonter toutes ces épreuves ensemble, vous savez. En se soutenant l'un l'autre. Mais c'était trop dur pour elle. Et ça l'a tellement changée… Totalement changée. Elle est devenue sombre, renfermée. Je pouvais à peine la reconnaître. En tout cas, elle se comportait de cette façon à la maison. Avec ses amis, j'ai l'impression qu'elle restait la même adolescente joyeuse que je connaissais. J'ai réalisé qu'elle était plus heureuse loin de moi et de ses souvenirs, alors j'ai décidé de la laisser vivre sa vie. J'ai cru qu'elle était en train de s'amuser dans le Vermont, pas qu'elle avait encore décidé d'en finir…»

«Ce n'était pas un suicide, Monsieur Porter», laissa échapper Brennan. «Nous avons pu prouver qu'Ashley a été assassinée.»

Ces mots prononcés un peu trop vite lui gagnèrent un regard noir de la part de Booth et des yeux emplis d'incompréhension de la part du père. «Comment? Mais je croyais que…» Porter ne termina pas sa phrase, comme s'il était trop difficile pour lui de prononcer tout haut ce qui était arrivé à sa fille. «Mais qui? Pourquoi?»

Booth secoua légèrement la tête. «Nous travaillons dessus, monsieur. Je vous promets que nous l'attraperons. Mais pour cela nous avons besoin que vous nous disiez tout au sujet d'Ashley: ses amis, ses petits amis, ses professeurs. N'importe quel détail qui pourrait vous venir à l'esprit. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu mentionner au sujet de l'école, par exemple. Les problèmes qu'elle a pu avoir. Vous pouvez faire ça?»

----------

Booth et Brennan sortirent de la sale d'interrogation, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Le père avait été très précis concernant ce qu'il savait de la vie de sa fille. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour cacher son chagrin à ses amis et ses professeurs, et avait continué à étudier aussi bien qu'auparavant. Toutefois, il semblait qu'elle ait effectivement souffert d'une sévère dépression depuis la mort de sa mère. Hormis cela, rien de concluant qui aurait pu suggérer une piste.

Booth guida sa partenaire à travers les couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

«La compagne de chambre d'Ashley, Lauren Crewe, est ici en attente d'être interrogée. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'en occuper?»

«Moi, toute seule?» demanda Brennan, surprise.

«Oui, toute seule. Tu peux faire ça? Ca nous ferait gagner du temps."

«Bien sûr!» répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Cette demande signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Booth lui faisait confiance, il la laissait agir dans son propre domaine.

«Super, alors de mon côté je vais aller interroger Brenda Piven. Je te préviendrai quand j'aurai fini.»

La main de Booth quitta le dos de sa partenaire et, après un léger clin d'œil complice, il commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir.

«Booth?» Il s'arrêta et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même. "Merci."

Il lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur. «Ya vraiment pas de quoi, Bones.»

----------

Lauren Crewe sursauta légèrement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la tirant hors de ses pensées. Brennan lui adressa un sourire amical et se demanda comment l'aider à se détendre un peu.

«Je m'appelle Temperance Brennan, je suis anthropologue judiciaire», fut tout ce qu'elle pu trouver pour entamer la conversation.

Jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de son épaisse chevelure rousse, Lauren ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard avant que ses yeux gris ne se remettent à fixer l'eau dans le verre posé devant elle. Elle semblait manifestement effrayée de ce qu'anthropologue judiciaire pouvait sous-entendre.

«Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, Lauren, mais je vais devoir te poser quelques questions.»

----------

Brenda Piven était particulièrement choquée, elle aussi. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et ses cheveux châtains semblaient à peine brossés.

«Bonjour Brenda, je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth.»

«Je sais qui vous êtes. Je vous ai vu à Saint Gabriel.»

Booth s'assit en face d'elle.

«Je regarderai plus jamais les Experts…» ajouta Brenda, souriant à moitié à travers ses larmes. «On pense toujours que ça n'arrive qu'à la télé. Vous allez trouver ça lâche mais j'aurais… j'aurais voulu arriver plus tard. J'aurais voulu que Lydia arrive avant moi»

Et sur ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots.

----------

«Ashley et moi on partage cette chambre depuis qu'on est entrées dans cette école», commença Lauren. «Mais sa mère est décédée l'an dernier, en février. Accident de voiture. Ca a été si soudain, je crois qu'Ashley n'a jamais pu surmonter ça. Elle a fait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer et même ses résultats à l'école n'ont pas bougé. Mais je savais combien elle était mal. Plusieurs fois, je l'ai entendue pleurer sous les draps la nuit, et le matin, ses yeux étaient rouges à cause de ça, et parce qu'elle dormait à peine. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec elle mais elle disait que j'avais rêvé…»

«Tu étais au courant qu'elle avait essayé de se suicider l'été dernierpendant les grandes vacances?»

Le regard de l'adolescente lui confirma le contraire.

«Non, je savais pas… Mon dieu… Mais je… je comprends pas… Je croyais qu'elle avait été assassinée?»

«C'est bien le cas. Lauren, sais-tu si Ashley avait de quelconques problèmes? Avec quelqu'un en particulier, peut-être?»

Elle secoua la tête. «Pas que je sache… Elle était gentille avec tout le monde, et plutôt discrète de toute façon.»

«Et l'école, ses alentours? Pas de personnes bizarres ou d'événements marquants dont tu pourrais te souvenir?»

Lauren secoua de nouveau la tête.

«Elle avait un petit ami?»

«Pas cette année. Elle est sortie avec Ron Graham pendant deux ans. Mais quand sa mère est morte, elle l'a largué. C'était un garçon gentil, il a compris. Il avait un an de plus que nous, ce qui fait qu'il est à l'université maintenant. Il m'a appelée en novembre dernier. Il a rencontré une autre fille mais il voulait savoir comment allait Ashley. Il se faisait vraiment du souci pour elle. Impossible qu'il lui ait fait quoi que ce soit.»

----------

«Ashley et moi étions amies», murmura Brenda en s'essuyant les yeux. «On se connait depuis plusieurs années.»

«Etiez-vous amies avec Lydia Farrow et Lauren Crewe?»

Elle acquiesça. «Toutes les quatre ensemble, toujours»

«Le père d'Ashley a dit qu'elle avait prévu de passer les vacances dans le Vermont avec des amis.»

«Quoi? Non, c'est pas ce qu'elle nous a dit. Les parents de Lydia possèdent un chalet là-bas, donc on avait décidé de la rejoindre après Noël, mais Ashley a refusé de venir. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec son père.» Elle soupira tristement. «Je comprends maintenant. Elle avait prévu de passer Noël à l'école, toute seule. Pour être honnête, je suis même pas surprise. C'aurait été son premier Noël sans sa mère.»

Son premier Noël sans sa mère… Booth demeura silencieux quelques instants, repensant à Bones et à ce qu'il savait de la disparition de ses parents. Elle s'était réveillée, le matin de Noël. Sans plus d'autre famille que son grand frère.

«Brenda, sais-tu si Ashley aurait pu entrer facilement dans votre chambre?»

«Ashley et Lauren possédaient une clef de notre chambre, Lydia et moi on avait une clef de la leur. Quelques jours avant les vacances, elle m'a emprunté un livre. Peut-être qu'elle voulait me le rendre parce que quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, avant que j'entre dans la salle de bain où… où j'ai trouvé son… où je l'ai trouvée… j'ai euh… j'ai remarqué le livre sur mon lit.»

Booth était sur le point de poser une nouvelle question quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement. L'agent Rolland pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui, se penchant pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

«Désolé pour le dérangement, Booth, mais je suis presque certain que tu voudrais entendre ça.»

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : **__**Ca va toujours? N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche!**_


	5. Rose

_**A/N : **__**Merci pour les **__**reviews**__** et désolée de mettre à jour si tard, j'ai été pas mal occupée.**__** Alors, est-ce que les francophones ont réussi à voir la **__**season**____** premiere**__**? Si oui, vous en avez pensé quoi? **_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapitre ****5 : ****Rose**_

_Assise au bureau de Booth, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, une tasse de café dans une main, un stylo dans l'autre, Brennan couchait sur le papier quelques notes concernant sa conversation avec Lauren._

_«Fais comme chez toi, Bones », plaisanta Booth en entrant avec un sourire._

_«Moi au moins, je ne mets pas les pieds sur ton bureau», rétorqua-t-elle en rassemblant ses notes._

_«Hé! Mes chaussures étaient propres», se défendit-il._

_«Où étais-tu donc? Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps que je me suis même rendue en salle d'interrogation 6, mais tu n'y étais plus.»_

_«Oui, désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir. On a peut être une autre affaire liée à la mort d'Ashley Porter. Il y a eu un incendie dans un immeuble au centre ville hier soir. Les pompiers ont signalé trois blessés légers, dont un enfant, mais pas de mort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils examinent l'appartement d'où le feu est parti, et qu'ils remarquent un corps dans la baignoire. On suppose que la victime est Beth Collins, 26 ans. Elle vivait seule dans cet appartement. Les pompiers ont aussi trouvé de la cire tout autour de la baignoire et sur le sol, ils en ont donc conclu qu'une bougie renversée avait été à l'origine de l'incendie. Je voudrais examiner quelques pièces à conviction de la scène et confirmer l'identité du corps.»_

_«Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire ça», répliqua Brennan sur un ton agacé. «Des tas de femmes prennent des bains avec des bougies autour de la baignoire, c'est relaxant. Elle a pu faire un mouvement maladroit, glisser, se cogner la tête et en même temps renverser une bougie qui est tombée sur une serviette ou un vêtement resté sur le sol. Ca n'est probablement rien d'autre qu'un accident.»_

_«Hé, doucement Bones, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un meurtre. Je dis juste, tu sais, un corps, une baignoire, des bougies…»_

_«Ton intuition, c'est ça?» siffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_«En gros, oui.» Il lui tendit fièrement une enveloppe. «Et ces photos»_

_Non sans un soupir d'exaspération, elle s'empara de l'enveloppe et étudia les photos avec soin. Après un moment, elle les rendit à Booth en secouant la tête._

_«Je ne vois rien sur ses photos qui pourrait indiquer un meurtre.»_

_«Alors regarde-les encore! Tu ne vois pas toutes ces similitudes avec la scène de crime à Saint Gabriel?»_

_«Quoi?» s'écria-t-elle, riant à moitié. «Comment peux-tu voir quoi que ce soir, la pièce a __brûlé_!»

_«Mais regarde le corps, Bones! Sa tête et son cou sont calcinés, pas les autres parties de son corps, comme si elle n'avait pas pu sortir de l'eau pour s'échapper.»_

_«Dans mon scénario, elle s'est cognée la tête, tu te souviens? Elle a même pu s'endormir et s'asphyxier sans même s'en rendre compte, Booth. Le sol, l'eau et le corps sont recouverts de cendres et de débris, on ne voit rien sur ces photos.»_

_Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant un autre argument de sa part, mais Booth se rendit._

_«D'accord, disons que c'est plus mon intuition que les photos alors.»_

_Les lèvres de sa partenaire s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux. «J'ai gagné, pas vrai? Tu admets que tu as encore tiré des conclusions hâtives?»_

_«Je n'admets rien du tout, Bones. Tu gagneras si tu prouves que c'était bien un accident.»_

_«Booth, tu es incroyable! » répliqua-t-elle, criant presque. «Il n'y a rien là, on n'a même pas besoin de nous pour identifier la victime! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais perdre mon temps sur cette affaire?»_

_Il lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur. «S'il te plait, Bones. S'il te plait.»_

_«N'essaye pas ça sur moi, ça ne marchera pas.»_

_«S'il te plait…» répéta-t-il avec un regard implorant._

_Brennan laissa échapper un soupir. «D'accord, d'accord. J'y jetterai un coup d'œil»_

_«Merci. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher alors» dit-il, prenant les affaires de sa partenaire et la pressant vers la porte. «Le corps doit déjà être au labo.»_

_Brennan s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux. «Quoi? Tu as déjà fait transférer le corps au Jeffersonian?»_

_Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur les lèvres de Booth. «Je savais que tu dirais oui.»_

_----------_

_Il l'observa sortir du bâtiment. Il avait attendu des heures, mais le temps importait peu. Elle avait l'air confiante, forte, mais il savait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment au fond. Elle était comme Jasmine, qui avait toujours pris grand soin de dissimuler son chagrin, qui ne manquait pas de lui sourire lorsqu'elle le croisait dans le couloir, riait avec ses amis, et était restée toujours concentrée sur son travail scolaire._

_Il ne lui avait parlé que deux fois. La première fois, elle l'avait à peine regardé. Peu de gens faisaient attention à lui de toute façon, il avait l'habitude. La seconde fois, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais ça lui était égal. Deux fois avaient été suffisantes pour qu'il sache combien elle avait besoin de son aide. Lorsque le moment viendrait, elle comprendrait, et lorsqu'elle se sentirait voler enfin vers la joie et la liberté, elle le remercierait silencieusement._

_----------_

_Booth glissa impatiemment sa carte d'accès dans la borne et monta sur la plate-forme. Il n'avait pas parlé à Brennan depuis qu'il l'avait déposée au labo la veille avec le corps de Beth Collins. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'appelle et le tienne au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête, mais son téléphone était demeuré désespérément silencieux et cette fois il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il la trouva penchée sur un squelette, concentrée sur l'étude minutieuse qu'elle en faisait, comme d'habitude._

_«Est-ce que c'est Beth Collins?»_

_«Hum hum», marmonna l'anthropologue judiciaire, ne se donnant même pas la peine de lever la tête._

_«Et donc ? »_

_«Marques de lacérations sur les poignets, traces de Miaced dans son système si j'en crois le rapport toxico, sang dans l'eau. L'heure estimée de la mort donnée par Hodgins correspond au moment de l'incendie.»_

_Booth gloussa. «Scène de crime similaire, éléments qui se recoupent. Je te l'avais dit !"_

_Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. «Et bien sûr, nous avons confirmé l'identification du corps. Angela est en train d'essayer de contacter la famille.»_

_«Je te l'avais dit!»_

_Elle leva enfin le regard vers lui, fumant. «Arrête de dire ça, c'est énervant!»_

_«C'est énervant aussi quand tu insultes mon intuition», rétorqua-t-il._

_«Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant, Booth. On enquête sur des meurtres, ça n'est pas un jeu!»_

_A l'œil noir qu'il lui lança, elle comprit qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible._

_«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je veux attraper ce malade autant que toi, figures-toi, mais c'est énervant quand tu refuses de me faire confiance."_

_«Vous êtes vraiment sexy tous les deux quand vous vous disputez.»_

_Les deux partenaires tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix, soudain frappés de mutisme. Un air joueur sur son visage, Angela se tenait en face d'eux, et ils ne l'avaient même pas entendue approcher. Elle décroisa ses bras, reprenant une attitude un peu plus sérieuse et professionnelle._

_«J'ai fait des recherches sur Beth. Elle n'avait pas vu sa famille depuis bien longtemps. Elle a quitté le Wisconsin quand elle avait dix-huit ans. Son père a presque refusé de me parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de fille. Quand j'ai insisté, il a répliqué que sa fille était morte il y a huit ans, puis m'a raccroché au nez. Pauvre fille…»_

_«Ca ne me surprend pas», fit remarquer Booth. «J'ai parlé à la concierge de son immeuble ce matin. Beth travaillait comme serveuse dans un snack. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami, pas que la femme sache en tout cas. Elle l'a décrite comme une fille triste et solitaire. Une fille vulnérable, le même profil qu'Ashley Porter. Au moins, j'espère qu'elle était déjà morte quand le feu a pris.»_

_«En réalité, elle ne l'était pas», précisa Bones sur son habituel ton froid et détaché._

_«Bones, ça n'était __pas_ une question.»

_«Je croyais que tu voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé à Beth Collins», jeta-t-elle._

_«Hé oh, je suis là!» cria Angela en agitant les mains devant eux. «Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous disputer juste un petit moment…»_

_Son regard alterna rapidement entre son amie et l'agent du FBI, comme une maîtresse d'école qui aurait pris en faute deux élèves en train de bavarder pendant le cours._

_«Merci. Booth, on aurait besoin que tu contactes Aphelia, ils ne nous donneront pas la liste de leurs clients sans un mandat. Je crois qu'on devrait commencer par là, puisque ce magasin est le seul lien que nous avons entre les victimes pour le moment.»_

_Elle fit un pas en arrière._

_«Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire donc faites comme si je n'étais jamais venue et continuez à vous crier dessus si vous aimez ça.»_

_Elle commença à s'éloigner mais lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, elle fit rapidement demi-tour sur elle-même, son visage éclairé par un sourire taquin._

_«Bien que, à mon humble avis, vous feriez mieux d'aller au Diner et de manger une part de tarte à la cerise ensemble», ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

___**A/N : **__**J'espère que l'affaire vous plait**__** et surtout que tout fait sens, normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir d'incohérences puisque la version anglaise a déjà été lu et relue, mais on ne sait jamais, alors si vous voulez des précisions ou me signaler un problème, **__**ou même formuler une critique hein, **__**n'**__**hésitez pas!**_


	6. Lutte sans espoir

_**A/N : Et hop, deuxième chapitre de la matinée ! Ca sera sûrement tout pour aujourd'hui ;)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6 : Lutte sans espoir**

Il prenait toujours son temps pour faire le bon choix. Il les choisissait par leur parfum plutôt que par le nom marqué sur l'étiquette. Qu'est ce qu'une étiquette de toute façon ? Qu'est ce qu'un nom ?

Il prit une bougie dans ses mains et en huma le parfum, mais rapidement, il retroussa le nez. Pas celle-là. Il la remit en place sur l'étagère et en saisit une autre. Pas celle là non plus. Il avait passé un long moment à fixer l'étagère lorsque son attention fut attirée par une bougie blanche. Il la porta à son nez et ferma les yeux alors qu'il respirait sa senteur, comme pour s'en imprégner. Couleur simple mais parfum chic.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au nom sur l'étiquette. Orchidée. Oui, c'était bien ça. C'était bien elle.

----------

Magasin petit mais coquet, Aphelia était situé dans une jolie rue commerçante du centre-ville. Lampes à huile, objets de décoration, pots-pourris et, bien sûr, bougies de toutes formes et toutes tailles, étaient joliment arrangés sur des étagères, créant une symphonie de couleurs et de senteurs. Lorsque Brennan et Booth entrèrent, ils remarquèrent que deux clients se promenaient dans les rayons du magasin. Comme il était midi, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que l'endroit soit désert.

Les partenaires se dirigèrent vers la caissière, une femme blonde et élégante d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire poli, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Booth lui montra son badge discrètement et plaça le mandat sur le comptoir.

« Oui, vous pouvez. Nous avons besoin de la liste de vos clients, s'il vous plait. Et d'un peu de votre temps. »

----------

Une heure plus tard, Booth et Brennan quittèrent le magasin. La femme ne leur avait pas appris grand-chose mais Angela pourrait étudier la liste, qui serait peut-être utile. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le SUV, le téléphone portable de Booth sonna. Brennan s'assit sur le siège passager en l'attendant.

« Booth. Oui. Hum hum. D'accord, attend moi. Je serai là dans une quarantaine de minutes. »

Booth remit rapidement le téléphone dans sa poche avant de monter dans la voiture et de mettre le contact.

« Je dois passer à mon bureau, je te conduis d'abord au labo, d'accord ? »

----------

Depuis que Booth l'avait déposée au Jeffersonian quelques heures plus tôt, Brennan avait travaillé avec Angela. Toutes deux avaient comparé la liste des clients d'Aphelia avec les personnes susceptibles d'avoir un lien avec au moins l'une des victimes, mais tout ceci finit par leur sembler inutile. Si le tueur avait un minimum d'intelligence, il aurait donné un nom d'emprunt. L'artiste était rentrée chez elle une heure auparavant, laissant Brennan seule dans son bureau silencieux, concentrée sur les éléments de l'affaire.

Elle commençait à désespérer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui échapper lorsque la sonnerie de son portable la tira brusquement de sa réflexion.

« Brennan », annonça-t-elle simplement d'une voix distraite.

_« Bones, c'est moi »_ fit la voix de Booth à l'autre bout du fil. _« J'ai de nouvelles pistes. Tu as faim ? »_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix-neuf heures trente. « Oui, bien sûr. »

_« Rejoins-moi chez Sid alors, on en parlera, d'accord ? »_

« Je me mets en route tout de suite. »

----------

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Booth était déjà installé à une table. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Elle était habillée assez simplement mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que peu importait ce qu'elle avait sur le dos, elle avait toujours beaucoup de classe. Il suivit ses gestes des yeux lorsqu'elle posa son manteau et son sac sur la banquette avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Alors qu'as-tu trouvé ? Ca avait l'air important. »

« J'ai fait quelques recherches et voilà ce que j'ai. » Il lui tendit un dossier. « Louise Simons, 22 ans, trouvée morte le 17 mai 2006 par ses parents d'accueil, les poignets en sang, dans la baignoire. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils comme elle le faisait si souvent lorsqu'elle se concentrait, mais elle finit par hausser les épaules, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant dans le rapport. Booth sourit et lui tendit un autre dossier.

« Alexandra Nass, 27 ans, retrouvée chez elle dans les mêmes conditions. Date présumée de la mort: 5 janvier 2005. »

Brennan s'empara du dossier.

« Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin : Shelly Wald, 25 ans, trouvée dans la salle de bain d'un motel, date présumée de la mort: 28 novembre 2006. »

Ce dernier dossier contenait des photos.

« Mais Booth, tous ces dossiers ont été clôturés. »

« Et je pense que ça vaut la peine de les rouvrir. Il n'y a même pas eu d'examen toxicologique de fait sur Shelly Wald. »

« Booth, cette fille suivait un traitement psychiatrique. Le rapport mentionne des cicatrices sur ses poignets suggérant au moins deux tentatives de suicide antérieures à... »

« Idem pour Ashley Porter ! »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ashley avait avalé une boîte d'antidépresseurs, ce qui n'est pas du tout la même chose. Statistiquement, il était peu probable que dans une future tentative elle s'ouvre les veines, car cette méthode l'effrayait. »

« Mais regarde les photos ! »

Brennan se rendit à peine compte de l'assiette que le serveur posait devant elle.

« Et alors ? Tu veux qu'on exhume le corps ? »

« C'est ce que je comptais faire, oui. »

« Mais enfin Booth, c'est complètement ridicule. Tu n'obtiendras jamais le mandat. »

« Je sais être persuasif quand il le faut », répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Particulièrement buté surtout. »

« L'obstination est aussi une qualité. »

Elle soupira. « Donc, tu veux rouvrir ces dossiers en supposant que ces filles aient pu être ses premières victimes ? »

« Exactement »

« Je ne partage pas du tout ton point de vue, Booth. Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé à Beth Collins. Le tueur a fait tomber une bougie, ce qui signifie qu'il était maladroit et nerveux, et manifestement, il s'est échappé sans même essayer de faire quelque chose pour arrêter le feu. Il est inexpérimenté. »

« Tu es profileuse maintenant ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Je croyais que tu détestais la psychologie ! »

« Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu voulais connaître mon opinion ! », s'écria-t-elle. « Et ça n'est PAS ma méthode. »

« Je le sais, Bones, mais regarde juste les photos une fois de plus et relis les dossiers. Le profil de ces filles correspond parfaitement à ce que recherche le tueur. Alexandra Nass ne se remettait pas de la mort de son mari et de sa fille dans un accident de voiture l'année passée, Shelly Walds avait des tendances suicidaires et Louise Simmons était une… une enfant difficile. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient de la grave erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

« Bien sûr que c'était une enfant difficile, c'était une enfant placée ! »

« Ecoute, Bones, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas voulu dire… »

Elle lui coupa la parole. « Tu refuses l'idée-même de suicide parce que ta religion l'interdit. Cette fille avait toutes les raisons de se donner la mort, crois-moi. Tu me dis de me concentrer sur les dossiers, mais fais-le toi-même ! Regarde les radios ! Regarde le rapport médical ! Elle a été battue et abusée par son père d'accueil ! »

« Je le sais bien, je l'ai lu aussi ! Ne te sens pas obligée de me crier dessus ! Pourquoi es-tu si susceptible ? »

« Je ne suis pas susceptible. » articula-t-elle froidement.

« Si, tu l'es. Et même plus que ça, tu es agressive. »

Elle repoussa son assiette.

« Très bien, tu sais quoi ? J'ai changé d'avis. Je n'ai plus faim. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, fouilla dans son sac, jeta un billet de vingt dollars sur la table, empoigna son manteau et se rua hors du restaurant.

----------

Elle claqua la porte de son appartement avant de la verrouiller. Oui, effectivement, elle était particulièrement susceptible lorsque le sujet en venait aux enfants placés. Au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que Booth n'avait pas voulu la blesser, et que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Mais à cet instant précis, elle était tout simplement hors d'elle.

Elle ôta ses bottines, ne prenant même pas la peine de les ranger dans le placard, et jeta son manteau sur une chaise. Elle ne connaissait qu'une chose qui aurait pu la relaxer et la calmer : un bon bain chaud. Ce même bain chaud qu'elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir quitté la veille.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais sa main s'arrêta sur l'interrupteur. C'était idiot… cette fichue affaire… _Réveille-toi, Temperance, des affaires comme celle-là, tu en as traité des centaines, et des pires._

Elle souffla d'agacement lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. _C'est pas vrai… Non, pas maintenant…_ Ca devait être Booth, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à discuter et elle décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de l'ignorer.

Elle s'assit à son bureau avec une moue boudeuse et alluma son ordinateur portable. Travailler sur son livre, voilà qui devrait apaiser sa colère. Ensuite, plus tard, elle l'appellerait. Peut-être même qu'elle s'excuserait. Mais lorsque de nouveaux coups se firent entendre, elle réalisa qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait décidé d'ouvrir. Elle se leva brusquement, soupirant d'exaspération, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

« Ecoute Booth, je ne suis vraiment pas d'hum… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, réalisant que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas Booth. « Oh, je… désolée, je pensais… »

« Non, c'est moi », dit l'homme sur un ton gêné, presque timide. « Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je me suis bêtement enfermé hors de mon appartement et bien sûr mon téléphone portable est resté à l'intérieur avec mon portefeuille et toutes mes affaires », expliqua-t-il rapidement. « Je n'ai même pas mon manteau », ajouta–t-il avec un sourire confus. « Alors je me demandais si je pouvais utiliser votre téléphone ? Je vous promets que je ne serai pas long, je dois juste appeler ma copine, elle a un double de mes clefs… »

« Oh, euh… oui, bien sûr », marmonna Brennan en l'invitant à entrer. _Décidément, ça n'est vraiment pas mon jour…_ pensa-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone portable resté dans son sac à main. _Comment les gens peuvent-ils être aussi stupides ?_

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son cou, elle se souvint que dans cet immeuble, il était impossible de s'enfermer dehors. Elle essaya de se retourner et de se défendre, mais une fraction de seconde seulement suffit pour qu'elle réalise que son corps ne lui obéissait déjà plus; que cette lutte était sans espoir, et que le sol dur et froid n'était pas loin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_


	7. Noyée de peur

_**A/N : **__**Désolée pour le délai… Vraiment… J'ai été **__**super**__** occupée et avec ça je me suis mise au **__**fansub**__**, sans compter ce fichu chapitre 21 sur lequel j'ai passé du temps… En plus j'ai passé un moment sur le titre de ce chapitre, ça faisait bizarre en français**__**:s**____** Ca fait toujours bizarre non? J'aurais peut-être pas dû le faire remarquer hein**__**:P**__** Comment ça c'est pas français? C'est un jeu de mot... Je sais je m'enfonce...  
**_

___**Bonne lecture quand même;)**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre**** 7**** : Noy****ée**** de**** peur**

«Tu es plus lourde que tu en as l'air!»

Au ton de sa voix, elle comprit que ce n'était pas une critique. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se moquer d'elle. Il lui parlait comme à une enfant, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, comme s'il voulait qu'elle se détende un peu. Il n'avait même pas l'air violent, ni fou. Il l'avait attrapée sous les bras et la trainait maintenant à travers l'appartement, en prenant soin qu'elle ne se cogne pas sur les meubles et les portes.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle de bain, il déposa doucement sa tête sur le sol. Leurs visages étaient si proches alors, qu'elle put sentir son souffle balayer son visage; son haleine sentait le menthol. Puis il se leva, et elle entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire.

Ce doit être le moment où les personnes pieuses commencent à prier, pensa-t-elle alors que la panique commençait à l'envahir. Est-ce que Booth prierait Dieu s'il était à ma place? Est-ce que j'aurais moins peur si je le faisais?

L'homme s'agenouilla près d'elle et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. «N'aie pas peur, Temperance. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, ça n'est pas ce que je veux, tu le sais.»

En leur présence, il les appelait toujours par leur véritable nom. Celui qu'on leur avait donné à la naissance, celui qu'elles n'avaient pas choisi mais qu'elles avaient l'habitude de porter. Même si ce nom n'avait aucun sens pour lui, il savait qu'il en avait un pour elles. Il savait que ça les rassurait. Il lui ôta ses vêtements lentement, en prenant grand soin de toucher sa peau aussi peu que possible. Il ne lui dit même pas combien elle était belle, ni combien sa peau crémeuse était délicate. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne sur lui. Bien sûr, personne ne lui en voudrait de jeter un coup d'œil.

Il lui enleva ses vêtements un à un, les pliant méticuleusement sur le sol. Puis il se leva et plongea la main dans l'eau. La température était parfaite. Il ferma le robinet. Il ne put empêcher un sentiment d'excitation de l'envahir.

Il était temps.

------------

Booth termina de dîner, avalant sans vraiment savourer ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il se demandait quoi faire avec sa partenaire, s'il lui fallait l'appeler ou non. A plusieurs reprises, il avait attrapé son téléphone et sélectionné son nom pour finalement changer d'avis. Peut-être était-il trop tôt, peut-être était-elle encore en colère contre lui. Décidément, il détestait ce genre de situation. Il se sentait coupable et tellement mal à l'aise. Ils se disputaient souvent, c'était même devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux. Seulement, cette fois-ci… Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, il le sentait bien.

Il quitta le restaurant et monta dans sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas mis le contact. Il tenait simplement le téléphone dans sa main en le fixant d'un regard absent. Peut-être s'attendait-elle tout simplement à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas. Peut-être l'avait-il blessée encore plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Peut-être croyait-elle qu'il s'en moquait.

Finalement, il composa son numéro, mu par le besoin urgent d'entendre sa voix et de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

------------

Elle était glacée. Glacée jusqu'aux os. Mais lorsqu'il la souleva du sol dur et froid pour la plonger dans l'eau chaude, elle réalisa que plus rien ne pouvait la réchauffer.

«N'aie pas peur, Temperance», répéta-t-il. «Je suis là pour t'aider. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce qui t'est arrivé. Je sais ce que c'est de se retrouver seul et trahi. Tu n'es pas obligée de vivre comme ça, de vivre avec ça. Si tu penses que tu le veux, tu te mens à toi-même, parce qu'au fond, tu sais bien que c'est faux.»

Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre le bras pour passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure auburn. Ils semblaient si doux et si soyeux, ses cheveux. Et effectivement, ils l'étaient.

«Je sais que tu ne l'admettras jamais, mais tu y as pensé, n'est ce pas?»

Sa voix était basse, presque un murmure. Cette horrible odeur de menthol lui donnait la nausée. Elle aurait voulu crier que non, mais cela lui était impossible. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire, rien qu'elle puisse faire pour se sauver d'ici; pour se sauver tout court.

«Je sais ce que tu ressens, je suis passé par là moi aussi.»

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour la regarder. Ses paupières étaient mi-closes et elle semblait fixer l'eau, mais il pouvait toujours deviner la peur dans ses yeux bleus pâles.

«N'aie pas peur, Temperance. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Fais moi confiance, tu sais que je suis venu pour t'aider.»

Elle sentit sa main quitter ses cheveux puis comprit qu'il s'était levé. Elle l'entendit fouiller dans un sac et marcher dans la pièce pour disposer les bougies. Il prenait son temps, les allumant alors qu'il les plaçait sur les étagères, les meubles, le rebord de la baignoire.

«Tu y pensais depuis un moment déjà, n'est-ce-pas? Des années, peut-être. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. Il y a un grand pas entre la volonté et l'acte, je sais ça. Un énorme pas.»

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il éteignit la lumière et admira le reflet de la lumière des bougies sur l'eau et sur son visage.

«Je ne te juge pas. Ca, jamais. Tu n'es plus seule. Je suis là, maintenant."

Il se pencha sur elle et plongea son bras dans l'eau tiède, saisissant son poignet droit. Elle ne pouvait pas voir, mais elle savait ce qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

«Ca va faire mal, mon cœur. Je suis désolé pour ça. Mais je te promets que…»

Il se figea en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Il laissa retomber son bras et se précipita vers le salon, la laissant seule dans la salle de bain.

_'Vous êtes bien chez le Dr TemperanceBrennan, je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais vous pouvez me laisser un message et je vous rappellerai dès que possible.'_

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau pénétrer dans sa bouche, elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de glisser lentement.

_'Bones, euh… c'est moi. Je suppose que tu es chez toi puisque ton portable est éteint. Ecoute, à propos de ce que j'ai dit au restaurant… Je suis désolé... J'ai vraiment manqué de tact, je le reconnais. Mais tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas…'_ Il y eut une pause. _'Je voudrais qu'on parle, s'il te plait. S'il te plait, rappelle-moi, d'accord? Je vais…'_

Mais elle n'entendit jamais la fin, car sa tête était désormais plongée dans l'eau.

------------

Booth raccrocha en soupirant. Il s'était trompé. Manifestement, elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Combien de temps cela pouvait-il durer? Secouant la tête de déception et de frustration, il démarra et rentra chez lui.

------------

Il devait penser qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. A présent, elle réalisait qu'elle avait espéré qu'il vienne. Il serait allé chez elle, il aurait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, cette espèce d'intuition, ou peu importe le nom que l'on pouvait donner à ça, et qu'elle avait l'habitude de bouder et d'ignorer. Il aurait enfoncé la porte si nécessaire, il aurait tué ce malade et il l'aurait sauvée. D'habitude, elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, à attendre que l'on vienne à son secours. Mais à cet instant précis, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer. Ce qu'elle avait espéré. Il ne viendrait pas.

Alors que la panique la faisait suffoquer, elle commença à inhaler de l'eau. Mais la noyade était-elle pire que ce qui l'attendait? Après tout, n'était-il pas mieux d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes? Elle lutta contre le réflexe inconscient qui lui faisait économiser son souffle et expira lentement l'air qui emplissait encore ses poumons.

------------

Il demeura interdit durant un long moment, fixant le répondeur. Il était nerveux, en colère. Surtout en colère. Cet homme, qui qu'il soit, n'avait pas le droit de les interrompre. Comment pouvait-il croire l'aider en ne faisant que lui parler? C'était lui, le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Le seul.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

___**A/N : **__**J'ai du temps de libre cet après-midi, je promets de travailler sur un voire deux chapitres. Et puis maintenant je vais prendre un bain tiens**__**:D**____**sisi**__** c'est vrai… si vous me voyez rien poster avant la fin de la journée c'est qu'il sera trop tard ) A très vite, donc.**_


	8. Orchidée

_**A/N : Comme promis, deuxième chapitre de la journée.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8 : Orchidée**

Elle avait la gorge qui brûlait et sa poitrine était en feu. Scientifiquement parlant, elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Elle savait ce qui serait douloureux et comment, elle savait combien de temps il lui restait avant de glisser lentement dans l'inconscience, mais savoir et ressentir étaient deux choses bien différentes. Savoir ne supprimait pas la douleur, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir retenu son souffle pendant des heures.

Lorsque quelqu'un l'agrippa sous les bras et la tira hors de l'eau, elle se rendit à peine compte ce qui se passait. Elle ne voulait plus respirer, mais la lutte pour la vie est le réflexe le plus important chez l'être humain, et l'espoir fait partie de cette lutte. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle osa espérer voir Booth penché sur elle. Il la sortirait de ce bain dans lequel elle était supposée mourir, se débarrasserait de ces fichues bougies et allumerait la lumière. Il la réchaufferait et lui promettrait que plus jamais rien ne lui arriverait.

Alors, seulement, elle aurait été reconnaissante de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Ses poumons s'emplirent d'air. La véritable agonie commençait maintenant.

----------

Booth résista à l'envie de l'appeler de nouveau. Il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle vienne vers lui. Trop préoccupé par ses pensées et ses soucis, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de tourner et qu'il se dirigeait vers l'autoroute. Se maudissant, il fit brusquement demi-tour, attisant l'impatience des autres automobilistes qui klaxonnèrent avec insistance.

----------

« Je suis désolée, mon cœur. Tellement désolé… » gémit l'homme. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser te noyer… Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il caressa son visage et ses cheveux mouillés, la regardant avec des larmes coupables dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle pouvait le deviner à sa voix.

« Je suis là, maintenant. Je ne te quitterai plus, je te le promets. »

Il plongea le bras dans l'eau et saisit son fin poignet.

« N'aie pas peur, Temperance. Je sais que ça va faire mal, je le sais, mais c'est la seule solution », murmura-t-il avant de faire pénétrer la lame de rasoir dans sa chair.

Ses propres yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait subi quelque chose d'aussi douloureux.

« Je sais combien ça fait mal mon cœur. Je le sais. »

Sa voix était douce, compatissante. Lorsqu'il entailla son poignet pour la seconde fois, une larme se fraya un chemin le long de sa joue.

« Sois forte, Temperance, et je te promets que tout ira bien après ça. Tout ira bien. »

----------

Booth faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Il n'arrivait pas à commencer quoi que ce soit, il n'avait envie de rien. Il réalisait combien il détestait l'idée qu'elle puisse être en colère contre lui, qu'elle puisse penser qu'il ne la comprenait pas et, pire encore, qu'il avait voulu la blesser intentionnellement. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se passa les mains sur le visage, avant de finir par allumer la télévision. Il zappa entre plusieurs chaînes avant de s'arrêter sur un match de football, puis alla se chercher une bière dans la cuisine avant de se rasseoir. Il but une gorgée et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'écran. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne trouvait la boisson ni bonne, ni raffraîchissante, il décida que d'une manière ou d'une autre il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il attrapa ses clefs sur la table et ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler son manteau, claquant la porte en sortant.

----------

Il entailla son poignet trois fois avant de libérer son bras. La chaleur de l'eau rendait les blessures plus douloureuses encore. Il prenait toujours son temps. Etait-ce pour la laisser souffler un peu ou parce qu'il prenait plaisir à faire durer son supplice ? Si elle avait eu le contrôle sur ses muscles, elle aurait frémit de peur lorsqu'il se saisit de son poignet gauche. Première entaille. Le sang éclaboussa le rebord de la baignoire et de minces filets rouges giclèrent sur la surface de l'eau, se dispersant alors qu'ils se mélangeaient avec le liquide transparent. Deuxième. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir détourner son regard du fluide pourpre qui se répandait dans l'eau. Troisième. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait hurlé et pleuré lorsqu'il sursauta et que la lame s'enfonça encore plus profondément que précédemment. Il se tourna nerveusement vers la porte, laissant presque retomber son bras sur le rebord de la baignoire.

'_Vous êtes bien chez le Dr Temperance Brennan, je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais vous pouvez me laisser un message et je vous rappellerai dès que possible.'_

Le bip retentit, mais personne ne laissa de message. Il se retourna vers elle, son visage trahissant tout à la fois la peur, l'agitation et l'hésitation. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Je suis désolé, Temperance. Tellement désolé", balbutia-t-il, chuchotant dans son oreille. « Je dois y aller, je n'en ai pas envie mais il le faut. J'aurais voulu rester avec toi mais c'est trop risqué maintenant, tu comprends, n'est-ce-pas ? Les autres, ils ne comprendraient pas, ils ne savent rien, ils ne comprennent jamais. Tout ira bien maintenant, bientôt, très bientôt. Je sais que tu seras assez forte. Adieu, mon cœur. Je promets de ne jamais t'oublier. Jamais. Je n'oublie jamais."

----------

Booth raccrocha sans laisser de message. Il alluma la radio et tapota nerveusement le volant, attendant que le feu passe au vert. Lorsque la chanson se termina, l'animateur annonça des embouteillages dans le centre-ville. Il jura et souffla d'impatience, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se résigner à attendre.

----------

Le froid dehors le fit grelotter. C'était comme si de fines aiguilles étaient enfoncées dans sa peau. Il chassa les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux. Au moins, elle était au chaud, en sécurité. Pour elle, tout serait bientôt fini. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la regarder, la rassurer, la guider, lui tenir la main. Il détestait l'idée d'avoir dû la laisser seule. Il détestait toujours les laisser seules, mais il avait bien trop peur qu'on le voit. Les gens ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient jamais, et ne comprendraient jamais. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, il savait ce qui était bien. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

La rue était bondée de passants. Pendant un moment, il les regarda marcher le long de la rue, s'embrasser, se tenir la main. Et pendant un instant, il se sentit seul. Il n'avait personne avec qui marcher dans la rue, personne à étreindre, personne à embrasser. Il se réprimanda silencieusement. _Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_ pensa-t-il. _De quoi te plains-tu ?_ Non, il n'était pas seul, pas vraiment. Et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il prit une grande inspiration. L'air glacé lui brûlait les poumons mais il ne s'en souciait plus. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire avant qu'il ne se fonde dans la foule.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : Alors, ça vous plait ? Je sais que ça n'est pas une histoire rigolote, mais il y avait marqué « angst » hein :P**_


	9. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

_**A/N : Désolée pour l'attente entre les updates… Vraiment. J'ai encore été pas mal occupée, et ce chapitre m'a bien embêtée parce qu'il sonnait totalement différemment en français, ce qui fait que j'ai transformé pas mal de choses par rapport aux autres.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 9 : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?**

Une goutte d'eau coula le long de sa joue. Ou était-ce une goutte de sueur ? Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle essaya de se calmer et repensa à ce dernier appel téléphonique. Pas de message… Avait-ce été Booth de nouveau ? Prévoyait-il de se rendre chez elle ? Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il chercherait à tout prix à lui parler. Peut-être même qu'il amènerait des plats chinois à emporter... Ceux de chez Wong Foo, comme d'habitude… Ou de la tarte aux pommes de chez… Un sanglot se retrouva coincé dans sa gorge.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ pensa-t-elle. Toutes ces pensées lui paraissaient tellement superflues, décalées, inutiles. Elle maîtrisait trois arts martiaux mais n'avait même pas été capable de se défendre. Elle était toujours parvenue à tout contrôler dans sa vie, et pourtant elle avait cette fois-ci perdu tout pouvoir. Une chose seulement demeurait inchangée : elle était désespérément seule. Elle avait toujours pris grand soin d'éloigner ceux qui essayaient de s'approcher de trop près de sa vie et de son cœur. Elle avait appris à ne compter que sur elle-même, à ne jamais se reposer sur quiconque. Et à présent elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas été là si elle ne s'était pas emportée, si elle ne s'était pas enfuie du restaurant. Elle avait voulu se convaincre que Booth ne voulait pas comprendre, qu'il s'en moquait, alors qu'il était son partenaire, son ami. C'était comme un réflexe, un prétexte pour se dérober.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ Elle ne voulait plus mourir. Ironiquement, elle commençait tout juste à réaliser combien la vie était précieuse. Combien elle _lui _était précieuse. Elle aurait voulu accomplir plus de choses. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu rendre ses derniers instants dans ce monde plus supportables en s'assurant qu'elle aurait fait plus d'efforts pour profiter de la vie et des personnes qu'elle aimait si elle avait eu plus de temps. Mais tout cela sonnait tellement faux.

A la place, elle commença à lister tous les "Et si" et les "Si seulement". _Si seulement j'avais laissé Booth finir, et si j'avais accepté de l'écouter plutôt que de me braquer comme d'habitude… Si seulement j'avais laissé entrer Booth, si seulement je lui avais parlé…_ Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien changer dans sa vie si on lui donnait la chance d'échapper à ce cauchemar.

Des larmes d'angoisse, de tristesse et de douleur perlaient de ses yeux à-demi ouverts. Le silence la terrifiait. Elle pouvait sentir le sang couler à l'intérieur de sa main et glisser le long de ses doigts. Elle pouvait l'entendre goutter sur le sol. La lueur des bougies se reflétait sur l'eau qui se teintait progressivement de rouge et émettait un scintillement étrange. Le parfum floral délicat mais entêtant lui donnait la nausée. Ses poignets lui faisaient atrocement mal et ses yeux la brûlaient. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir les fermer pour de bon et ne les rouvrir que pour revoir la lumière du jour.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Elle était glacée jusqu'aux os. Elle pensa à sa mère. Allait-elle la retrouver ? Non, c'était idiot, absurde. C'était ce que l'on racontait aux enfants. Et son père… Regretterait-il de n'avoir pas été là pour elle, de l'avoir laissée pendant tant d'années ? Et Russ…

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ L'eau était devenue sombre. Ou était-ce sa vision qui se voilait ? Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et ses pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller dans son esprit, ne laissant plus qu'un désordre incohérent. Elle réussit à se concentrer sur une pensée, toutefois ; une image. Celle de son visage, celui qu'elle aurait voulu voir penché sur elle. Et sur le son de sa voix. Familière, rassurante. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre à présent.

----------

Booth sentit une vague d'appréhension l'envahir alors qu'il se garait. Il remarqua sa voiture dans le garage. Il emprunta les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte. Lorsqu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre, il n'avait pas vu de lumières, et puisqu'il était encore assez tôt, il commençait à suspecter qu'elle était partie à pieds. Mais, si c'était effectivement le cas, il pouvait la trouver facilement, non ?

Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin devant l'appartement 2B, un détail le frappa : la porte n'était pas totalement fermée. Un nouveau sentiment inquiétant l'envahit. Il poussa doucement la porte, sortant son arme de sa ceinture. Il pénétra discrètement à l'intérieur, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre son, mais n'entendit rien. Pas un bruit. L'appartement était parfaitement en ordre, comme d'habitude. Il baissa lentement le bras qui tenait l'arme, se traitant d'idiot, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le canapé, et que la vue de la pile de vêtements le fasse malgré lui frémir d'angoisse

« Bones ? »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et remarqua la lumière pâle qui s'échappait de la porte à-demi ouverte. Dirigeant toujours son arme vers un ennemi invisible en face de lui, il réalisa que sa main tremblait. _Calme toi, mon grand, calme toi. Elle est juste en train de prendre un bain relaxant et elle ne peut pas t'entendre parce qu'elle s'est endormie. _Il hésita, sachant ce qu'il risquait si c'était effectivement le cas. _Si tu ouvres cette porte et qu'elle te voit, elle va piquer une crise._ Mais imaginer la réaction de sa partenaire ne chassa pas de son esprit l'image atroce du corps d'Ashley Porter. Ni celui de Louise Simon. Ni des autres.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha plus près de la porte, appelant de nouveau. A cet instant précis, il prit totalement conscience de l'odeur inhabituelle. Une odeur douce, entêtante. Frissonnant, il poussa un peu plus la porte de sa main libre. En voyant son visage familier, il fut tout d'abord sur le point de pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais qui se retrouva coincé quelque part dans sa gorge. Etendue dans une eau sombre, ses cheveux humides étaient collés sur son crâne. Son bras gauche reposait sur le bord de la baignoire, et le sang descendait lentement le long de sa main immobile pour alimenter la flaque pourpre qui s'étendait sur le sol. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter et demeura immobile pendant un instant. Mais seulement un instant.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste et s'approchait de son corps sans vie. Son visage était blanc comme un linge, son teint, cireux. Ce devait être dû à la lumière, il n'était pas possible que… il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle pouvait… Il se pencha sur elle, plaça le bout de ses doigts sur la veine jugulaire dans son cou, et respira de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit un pouls faible mais rassurant sous ses doigts.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ Il savait qu'il aurait pu être là plus tôt. Il aurait dû être là pour la protéger. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour les regrets. Il devait réfléchir et agir vite.

« Je suis là maintenant, Bones », murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle. « Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, tu m'entends ? Tu vas t'en sortir, je le jure. »

Il se demanda si elle pouvait l'entendre, mais cela n'avait finalement pas grande importance. Il avait besoin de le dire. Au moins pour lui-même.

« Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Il pressa son pouce sur son artère, juste au dessus de son coude. Avec son autre main, il défit sa cravate, l'enroula autour de son bras, recouvrant le point où ses doigts appuyaient et le serra pour stopper le saignement. Puis il se leva et plongea la main dans la baignoire à la recherche de son bras droit. Lorsqu'il l'eut sorti de l'eau, il pressa de la même façon son pouce sur son artère, balayant la pièce des yeux pour trouver quelque chose de correct à utiliser comme garrot. Mais lorsqu'il décida que rien ne pouvait faire l'affaire, il laissa reposer l'avant-bras de sa partenaire sur le rebord de la baignoire et se rua vers la cuisine. Il attrapa une paire de ciseaux et découpa une bande dans le premier torchon qui lui passa sous la main. Lorsqu'il retourna auprès d'elle, il essaya de ne pas faire attention à l'eau mêlée de sang qui dégoulinait de sa main et serra le garrot autour de son bras. Il agissait mécaniquement, laissant son instinct prendre le dessus sur sa tête, car son expérience dans l'armée lui avait appris que penser dans ce genre de situation pouvait faire tuer l'unité toute entière.

Il étendit une serviette sur le sol puis plaça un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre sous ses épaules, avant de la soulever de l'eau pourpre encore chaude. Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer fort contre lui un moment, fermant les yeux. Ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement alors qu'il remerciait Dieu de l'avoir épargnée et qu'il Le priait de la laisser s'en sortir. Lorsqu'il la reposa doucement sur le sol, il remarqua à peine sa nudité, ses réflexes lui ordonnant simplement de couvrir son corps avec une autre serviette. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et empoigna un rouleau de bandages. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et enroula la bande autour de chacun de ses poignets. Puis il courut vers la chambre, ouvrit le placard et en sortit une couverture dont il l'enveloppa avant de la soulever une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, frottant son dos autant qu'il le pouvait, car elle était encore mouillée et probablement déjà en train de prendre froid.

L'idée d'appeler les secours ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Personne ne serait assez rapide pour la sauver ; personne ne serait assez compétent pour savoir quoi faire. Personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait prendre soin d'elle. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'hôpital, il se battit presque avec les médecins lorsqu'ils voulurent la prendre de ses bras, et il répéta frénétiquement la lettre de son groupe sanguin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le guide vers une salle d'attente. Lorsqu'il comprit et admit que les médecins savaient bien mieux que lui comment lui sauver la vie et qu'ils ne la transfuseraient pas avec du mauvais sang, il s'effondra sur une chaise, avec la tête dans les mains. Et à ce moment-là seulement, il s'accorda le droit de fondre en larmes, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire, et que le sort de sa partenaire reposait désormais entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : C'est pas le chapitre le plus marrant mais j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé quand même ;) Allez, je m'attaque au suivant !**_


	10. Murs blancs et rêves sombres

_**A/N: Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. C'est l'un des plus longs, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour info, j'ai quasiment terminé l'histoire en anglais, je peux donc vous annoncer qu'il y aura 23 chapitres.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10 : Murs blancs et rêves sombres**

Même sans ouvrir les yeux, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser où elle se trouvait. Le son irritant des bips aigus et réguliers résonnait dans sa tête et l'odeur reconnaissable qui emplissait ses narines lui donna légèrement la nausée. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle ouvrirait ses paupières, elle aurait devant elle ces murs blancs qu'elle détestait tant. C'est pourquoi elle ne se pressa pas.

De toute façon, elle se sentait très mal. Ses poignets la lançaient et elle était épuisée. Elle se sentit rapidement perdue lorsqu'elle essaya d'évaluer le temps pendant lequel elle avait pu rester inconsciente. Elle avait certainement perdu une grande quantité de sang. Elle se rappelait à peine comment elle avait réussi à s'en sortir. En vérité, elle se souvenait bien de sa voix. Elle avait semblé si lointaine alors, qu'elle avait pensé que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Pourtant, elle se souvenait parfaitement s'être sentie en sécurité, au chaud. A présent, elle commençait à comprendre que ça n'avait pas été un rêve ni quelque chose qu'elle s'était imaginé. Ca n'en était pas moins déroutant, et quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même refusait de la laisser accéder à ce souvenir.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur les voix et ce qu'elles disaient, mais elle sentit une main reposer sur la sienne. Peu importe comment, elle sut que cette main appartenait à Angela. Les voix étaient basses, presque des murmures, mais elle reconnut celle de son amie. L'autre devait être celle de Hodgins. Ses amis étaient là. Ils étaient là pour elle. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissée seule. Elle se sentit un peu plus rassurée, un peu plus normale et un peu plus de retour dans le monde des vivants. Sa poitrine se souleva alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration avant de s'autoriser à s'abandonner de nouveau au sommeil.

----------

« Elle a bougé, Jack. J'ai senti sa main bouger. »

Les yeux d'Angela étaient rouges et elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi pendant des jours, ce qui effectivement n'était pas très loin de la réalité.

« Laisse-la se reposer, d'accord ? Tu sais qu'elle en a besoin », chuchotta Hodgins, le bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. « Toi aussi, tu devrais te reposer. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, Jack », répondit-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Elle sait que tu es là, elle peut sentir ta présence, j'en suis sûr. C'est ce qui importe, non ? Elle se réveillera quand elle le pourra. »

Angela acquiesça faiblement et ne résista pas lorsqu'il l'invita à reposer sa tête contre son torse.

----------

Elle regretta immédiatement de s'être laissée emporter par le sommeil et l'obscurité. Les murs blancs n'étaient rien comparés aux rêves sombres dans lesquels elle se retrouva engloutie. Peurs, sensations et souvenirs se mélangèrent en un insupportable cauchemar dans lequel elle perdit toute notion du temps et de la réalité, plus capable de distinguer le présent du passé, la réalité de l'effroi, les perceptions des hallucinations. Elle craignait désormais ce qu'il pourrait se passer si elle rouvrait les yeux. Terreur ou soulagement, noir ou lumière, solitude ou sécurité, elle ne savait plus ce qui était vrai.

Inconsciemment, elle chercha la main chaude et douce qu'elle avait sentie ou rêvée un peu plus tôt, et paniqua lorsqu'elle ne la trouva pas. Elle regrettait terriblement le contact rassurant qu'elle lui avait procuré. L'anxiété l'emplit à la pensée qu'elle puisse se retrouver de nouveau seule, et sa respiration devint difficile. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, il fallait qu'elle s'assure que cette main n'avait pas seulement été une fabrication de son esprit.

Elle lutta dur pour reprendre conscience. C'était comme se noyer dans un océan sombre, ignorant de quel côté se trouvait la surface, ni combien de temps il lui faudrait pour l'atteindre, et ne sachant même pas si elle aurait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher si elle y parvenait. Mais quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que cette lutte en valait la peine ; et surtout, qu'elle était assez forte pour la gagner.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla, la forçant à cligner des paupières. La douleur n'avait pas disparu. Elle avait froid et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Puis elle la vit. Elle la fixa durant un long moment, comme si elle était une sorte de mirage ou une apparition surnaturelle. Mais lorsqu'elle distingua les larmes de soulagement et d'épuisement dans ses yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était ni un ange, ni une tromperie de son esprit. C'était juste Angela, juste son amie. Elle comprit alors ce qui la vérité, la réalité. Et elle se fit la promesse de ne plus se rendormir.

« Prend ma main s'il te plait, serre la fort… » Elle avait voulu dire 'Bonjour, Angela', mais ces mots s'étaient d'une manière ou d'une autre échappés de sa bouche à la place.

Une larme roula le long de la joue d'Angela alors qu'elle soulevait la main de son amie, l'emprisonnant entre les siennes.

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours, ma chérie… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à prononcer avant de fondre en sanglots.

« Ca va aller, Angela. Tout va bien. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre », dit-elle d'une voix plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Angela releva la tête et chassa les larmes de son visage.

« C'est moi qui devrais dire ça… C'est toi qui es dans ce lit d'hôpital et pourtant c'est toi qui essayes de me rassurer ! » plaisanta-t-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? » demanda Brennan, faisant de son mieux pour conserver un ton neutre.

« A peu près un jour et demi. »

Elle était sur le point de poser une autre question lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre. C'était une femme rondelette aux cheveux sombres qui leur fit toutes deux penser à Caroline, l'avocate.

« Eh ben, on dirait que vous vous êtes enfin décidée à vous réveiller. J'aurais pu courir un marathon pendant trente six heures de sommeil », dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle changeait la perfusion. « A partir de maintenant vous allez manger de la façon traditionnelle. »

Elle se tourna vers Angela.

« Vous, ne lui racontez rien qui pourrait lui couper l'appétit. Je reviens bientôt avec de la vraie nourriture. »

Perdue dans ses pensées, Angela observa d'un air absent les gestes de l'infirmière et la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.

« Comment je suis arrivée là ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers Brennan, ennuyée par la question.

« Tu… Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Secouant la tête, elle mentit. « Non. »

« Booth t'a conduite à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas vraiment de détails, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler. Je ne crois pas qu'il le voulait, de toute façon… Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu avais déjà perdu énormément de sang, ma chérie… C'était juste, très juste. Mais il a fait ce qu'il fallait et n'a pas perdu de temps. Sans lui, tu serais morte. »

« Ils ne l'ont pas encore attrapé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette nouvelle question fit sursauter Angela qui hésita avant de répondre.

« Tu veux dire, le… »

Brennan hocha la tête.

« Non, ils ne l'ont pas attrappé », répondit-elle d'une voix Presque inaudible. « Pas encore. »

« Je suppose qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour ça. Puisque je suis la seule qui ait… tu sais… la chance de pouvoir en parler. »

Angela détourna les yeux, évitant le regard de son amie.

« Oui, ma chérie, ils ont besoin de toi. _Nous_ avons besoin de toi. Nous allons travailler ensemble dès que tu… »

Elle fut interrompue par l'infirmière qui revint avec un plateau-repas dans les mains. Brennan fit la grimace et secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

La femme leva les sourcils d'un air peu commode.

« Vous feriez mieux, mon cœur, parce que faim ou pas, vous devez reprendre des forces. »

Elle aida sa patiente à s'asseoir dans le lit, plaçant les oreillers derrière son dos, avant de poser le plateau sur ses genoux.

« Je ne reprendrai pas ça avant que ça soit fini, vous m'entendez ? Maintenant mangez. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix stricte, adressant un clin d'œil à Angela avec un demi-sourire, avant de sortir.

Brennan jeta un coup d'œil au plateau-repas. La vue et l'odeur de la nourriture lui donnait la nausée mais sa tête lui ordonna de nourrir.

« Ca n'est pas très appétissant », fit remarquer Angela sur un ton compatissant. « Mais à ta place, je mangerai tout jusqu'au dernier morceau. Parce que sinon j'ai trop peur qu'elle te botte les fesses. »

Lorsque leur rire cessa, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elles restèrent un moment à fixer l'autre avec gratitude. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Brennan qui détourna le regard la première, plantant sa fourchette dans ses légumes.

« On ferait mieux de commencer, Angela », dit-elle après avoir avalé lentement.

Son amie lui lança un regard surpris et inquiet.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Lorsqu'elle acquiesça, Angela attrapa son carnet de croquis et son crayon dans son sac.

« Tu es vraiment certaine de vouloir faire ça maintenant, ma chérie ? »

« Ecoute, Angela. J'ai travaillé sur cette affaire. Je suis toujours dessus. Je veux qu'on l'attrape, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il m'a fait. Si nous ne le retrouvons pas, il recommencera. Alors dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin. »

« Très bien… Tout d'abord, dis-moi tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit concernant son apparence physique. »

Brennan ferma les yeux un moment, se replongeant dans son souvenir du moment où elle avait ouvert sa porte, s'attendant à se retrouver devant son partenaire.

« Il n'était pas très grand. Environ un mètre soixante-dix. Un mètre soixante-quinze, peut-être. Il était assez maigre. Ses cheveux étaient raides, et la couleur… Je dirais blond foncé, ou châtain clair peut-être. Ni longs, ni courts. Il avait un visage long et de petits yeux. Ses traits étaient jeunes, immatures, mais je crois qu'il était plus vieux qu'il en avait l'air… Entre 30 et 35 ans, sûrement. »

« Tu te souviens de sa bouche ? »

« Je… Fine, je crois. Et il avait le teint plutôt pâle."

« Son nez ? »

« Petit. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Non, plus fin. »

« Ses oreilles ? »

« Décollées. »

Angela acheva son croquis avant de le montrer à son amie. « Il ressemblait à ça ? »

« Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Son regard était plus timide, fuyant. »

L'artiste corrigea le portrait. « Comme ça ? »

Brennan plissa les yeux. « Oui, comme ça », conclut-elle, même si elle n'était pas exactement certaine de sa description. Après tout, elle l'avait vu quelques secondes, à peine, et les circonstances avaient fait qu'elle n'avait pas attardé son regard sur lui. De plus, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui rendait la description difficile. C'était surtout sa voix dont elle se souvenait clairement. Cette fichue voix qui la faisait encore frémir.

« Très bien, ma chérie, je vais retourner travailler. Jack est dans la salle d'attente, il va rester avec toi un moment. Je l'appellerai si on trouve quoique ce toi, d'accord ? »

Brennan hocha la tête et Angela se pencha sur elle, déposant un baiser léger sur son front et en profitant pour glisser quelques mots à son oreille.

« Je suis sûre que ton chevalier en armure étincelante sera là bientôt. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis s'arrêta et fit demi-tour sur elle-même avec un large sourire.

« Oh, au fait… Tu devrais te dépêcher de manger ton dessert avant que Jack n'arrive, ou tu prends le risque qu'il se jette dessus comme une bête affamée. Je dis juste… »

L'air taquin, elle adressa un clin d'œil à son amie avant de quitter la pièce.

----------

Appuyée contre le mur du couloir, Angela laissa échapper un profond soupir. Le sourire qui éclairait jusque là son visage avait disparu. Elle jeta un œil au croquis. Ca ne serait pas facile. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son téléphone portable.

« Salut, Booth. Oui, elle est réveillée… »

Brennan tendit l'oreille. La porte n'était pas complètement refermée et elle pouvait entendre distinctement ce que son amie disait.

« Plutôt bien, étant donné ce qui lui est arrivé… »

La voix d'Angela était faible et trahissait l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Oui, j'ai un portrait, mais je ne suis pas sûre… Sa description n'était pas très précise. Je ne l'ai pas sentie sûre d'elle. Oui, trois agents. Deux à la porte en permanence. »

Trois agents étaient là pour assurer sa sécurité… Booth, probablement… Il craignait que l'homme n'essaye de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais elle en doutait. Pas ici.

« D'accord, je vais aller à l'école et je montrerai le portrait à la directrice, mais je ne te promets rien. »

Il y eut une pause.

« Non Booth, je ne peux pas faire ça, d'accord ? Ca n'est pas… Je ne peux pas, désolée. »

Encore une pause. « Oui… D'accord, à plus tard. »

Angela raccrocha et se dirigea vers la sortie, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côté et se concentrer sur l'affaire. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un, elle bafouilla quelques excuses et poursuivit son chemin le long du couloir, se promettant de faire désormais un peu plus attention où elle marchait.

----------

La veille, sa curiosité avait déjà été aiguisée par ces hommes qui portaient des costumes noirs et se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre 217. Pour la garder, manifestement. Il les appelait les « Men in Black », juste pour rire. Après avoir bousculé la jeune femme, il l'avait regardée un moment alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle paraissait inquiète, épuisée. Mais de toute façon, la plupart des gens étaient inquiets et fatigués dans un hôpital.

Il tourna de nouveau son attention vers la chambre 217. La porte était à moitié ouverte et les Men in Black regardaient ailleurs, bavardant et plaisantant avec un gobelet de café dans la mains. S'il pouvait juste jeter ne serait-ce qu'un rapide coup d'œil… Il se rapprocha, prenant garde de ne pas attirer l'attention des hommes. Il savait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister. Un regard rapide et il retournerait à ses occupations, promis.

Il y avait une femme, seule dans la chambre. Elle mangeait lentement, un plateau sur les genoux. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il remarqua les bandages autour de ses poignets. Et il eu l'impression qu'il s'arrêtait lorsqu'elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte, lui permettant de reconnaître son visage.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, monsieur. » Une main ferme empoigna son bras. « Ne restez pas là, s'il vous plaît. »

Les Men in Black ne riaient plus. Et lui non plus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton et à me laisser vos impressions !**_


	11. Profil bas

_**A/N: Merci pour les quelques reviews, en particulier harrysteph. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu ;)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 11 : Profile bas**

Booth raccrocha son téléphone portable. Il était épuisé mais ne s'accorderait pas de repos avant d'avoir retrouvé ce fils de pute. Il avait passé des heures dans cette salle d'attente. Tout du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il avait eu. De nouveau, il s'était battu avec les médecins pour qu'on lui permette de la voir alors qu'ils étaient opposés à toute visite et qu'il n'était même pas de la famille. Il avait tenu sa main dans les siennes pendant près d'une heure, incapable de la quitter des yeux. Il aurait pu passer l'éternité à la regarder si cela lui avait assuré qu'elle continuait de respirer. Il aurait voulu être celui qu'elle verrait lorsqu'elle rouvrirait les yeux. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Alors finalement, il avait trouvé la force d'appeler Angela. Et il se retrouvait dans son bureau, les éléments du dossier étalés sur la table. Il se demanda ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Ce qu'il _lui_ ferait, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se retenir de le tuer.

Mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Les choses se passaient comme il l'avait redouté : le portrait fait par Angela n'avait pas aidé à identifier le tueur. Il ne savait même pas quel était le lien entre les victimes. Louise Simons était au lycée, de même qu'Ashley Porter. Toutefois, la première était dans un lycée classique tandis que l'autre étudiait dans une école privée. Beth Collins était serveuse et Alexandra Nass, avocate. Quant à Shelly Ward, il s'avérait qu'elle avait manifestement renoncé à ses études pour se consacrer à son métier de stripteaseuse. Origines sociales, apparence physique, âge, activité, tout les séparait. Comment pouvait-il toutes les connaître ? Peut-être qu'il les choisissait au hasard. Ou peut-être que non, et qu'ils étaient tous en train de laisser passer quelque chose d'important.

Ca n'était pas assez. Bones ne l'avait pas non plus vu assez longtemps pour l'identifier correctement, ou bien ses souvenirs étaient altérés par ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lui fallait plus qu'une simple description des traits du tueur. Il avait besoin d'éléments qui lui permettraient de pénétrer sa vie, sa tête. Et elle était la seule qui puisse l'aider pour ça. Non seulement parce qu'elle avait été l'une des victimes, mais également parce qu'il avait besoin de son point de vue et de son raisonnement rationnels et scientifiques.

Voilà de quoi Seeley Booth tentait de se convaincre, alors que tout ce dont il avait réellement besoin était d'entendre sa voix, lui parler, lui tenir la main, sentir la chaleur de sa peau et constater de ses propres yeux qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment perdue.

----------

Lorsqu'il entra, elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses boucles auburn s'étalaient sur l'oreiller comme un halo, et ses paumes de mains étaient placées vers le haut pour reposer ses poignets bandés. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, le bruit lui fit tourner le regard vers lui. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait déjà remarquer que ses joues avaient retrouvé un peu de couleur. Il s'approcha plus près et, pendant une seconde, vit ce qu'il crut être de la détresse et de la fragilité dans ses yeux. Il pensa qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il sentit son cœur chavirer, mais l'instant d'après elle lui souriait avec son air habituel, forte et confiante. Il prit place sur une chaise près d'elle et lui rendit son sourire, dissimulant son inquiétude.

« Salut, Booth » dit-elle simplement, d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il vienne, elle avait réfléchi à un million de manières d'éviter une réelle conversation avec lui, et elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête.

« Salut », fut tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, comment se comporter. « Comment tu te sens ? » _C'est pas vrai…_ Les mots lui avaient échappé. Il se sentit vraiment stupide. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Un peu endormie, mais ça va », répondit-elle sur un ton indifférent. « Je veux dire, ça n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, tu sais. »

On aurait pu croire qu'elle était là pour une jambe cassée ou une entorse du poignet. La lueur dans ses yeux disait 'Je vais m'en sortir, je vais dépasser tout ça, et pour ça, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, pas même la tienne, et je ne veux certainement pas de la pitié de qui que ce soit'. Mais il pouvait voir autre chose dans son regard bleu pâle, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui lui faisait penser qu'elle mentait.

« Par contre je m'ennuie à mourir. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on m'autorise à avoir mon ordinateur portable, au moins comme ça j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de plus utile et intéressant que de regarder la télé… »

« La télé peut être utile et intéressante », rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Un ton qui n'était pas l'écho de ce qu'il ressentait au fond.

« Vraiment ? » Elle rit. « Je ne regrette pourtant pas de ne jamais avoir remplacé la mienne. »

« Ecoute, Bones, euh… J'ai quelque chose de très difficile à te demander. »

Il s'en voulu lorsqu'il vit son sourire disparaître.

« Oh… Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« Je, euh… Le portrait… »

« N'a rien donné? »

Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse. « Je suis désolé. »

Elle ne put dissimuler sa déception et son découragement.

« Non, c'est moi. C'est entièrement ma faute », dit-elle, manifestement en colère contre elle-même.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle et posa sa main sur la sienne d'un geste protecteur et rassurant.

« Ne dis pas ça, d'accord ? Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est ta faute, et tu as fait de ton mieux pour décrire le tueur. On n'attendait même pas de toi que tu fasses ça aussi tôt. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, maintenant ? Qu'on fasse un autre essai ? »

« Pas tout-à-fait… En fait, je pensais… Tu te souviens du croquis qu'Angela avait fait de ce prêtre ? Personne ne pouvait le reconnaître à cause de l'air qu'elle avait fait passer dans ses yeux. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. En fait, j'y ai aussi pensé, en quelque sorte. La vérité, c'est que je… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à lui, à son visage. Et puis, ça n'est pas le genre de personne qui… Enfin tu vois… Qui marque. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, sans être laid. Il était… insignifiant. Quelqu'un qui se fait oublier facilement, qui se fond dans la masse, quelqu'un qu'on ne remarque pas vraiment. Je comprends ce qui me chiffonnait maintenant. Angela l'a dessiné avec de la folie et de la dureté dans les yeux. Je pense qu'elle a été influencée par ses émotions, et moi aussi. Il n'a pas agi avec colère ni violence. Il a pris son temps, n'a jamais cessé de me parler. C'était comme s'il essayait de se justifier, et de me rassurer. Il m'a dit qu'il était là pour m'aider, que je ne devais pas avoir peur. Sa voix était douce, presque timide. Ses mouvements étaient posés et pourtant je sentais qu'il était nerveux. La première fois que le téléphone a sonné, il a laissé tombé ce qu'il faisait pour aller voir, et il m'a laissée seule un moment. Quand il est revenu, il a continué à me parler, et s'est excusé de me faire mal. Je pense qu'il avait fini lorsque le téléphone a sonné de nouveau. Il serait resté plus longtemps mais il avait trop peur que quelqu'un le surprenne. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'agissait pas par vengeance, ni pour satisfaire un désir violent. Il croyait sincèrement qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien, qu'il aidait. Et en même temps, il savait en quelque sorte ce qu'il risquait. »

Sa voix était restée détachée et froide ; le ton qu'elle employait inconsciemment lorsqu'elle examinait un corps. Booth s'humecta les lèvres. Cette femme était vraiment surprenante. Il avait encore de la difficulté à parler de son passé de sniper et elle était capable de lui raconter ce que ce malade lui avait fait subir seulement quelques heures auparavant, sans aucune émotion apparente. Il doutait que ce soit facile pour elle, toutefois, et il se maudit d'avoir à lui faire endurer ça.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Booth. J'ai travaillé sur cette affaire et je suis toujours dessus, d'accord ? »

Il réalisa que sa main s'était refermée autour des doigts de sa partenaire. Il la contempla d'un air absent pendant un moment.

« Booth ? Tout va bien ? »

Le son de sa voix le ramena à la réalité, le faisant presque sursauter.

« Oui, oui bien sûr. Donc… Est-ce que tu as une idée de la façon dont il choisit ses victimes ? »

« Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il ne choisit pas ces femmes au hasard. »

Booth nota qu'elle n'utilisait plus la première personne, ce qui signifiait qu'inconsciemment elle s'excluait de la liste des victimes.

« Il lest choisit parce qu'il pense qu'elles ont besoin de son aide. Ce n'est pas exactement lié à leur vulnérabilité. Il pense qu'elles n'ont plus de raison de vivre mais qu'elles ont trop peur d'y mettre fin par elles-mêmes. Il dit qu'il sait ce qu'elles endurent. Je crois que nous cherchons quelqu'un avec un passé difficile et très probablement des tendances suicidaires. Dans sa vie sociale, je pense que c'est quelqu'un de gentil et dévoué. Quelqu'un à qui on fait confiance facilement. Mais il pas confiance en lui-même. Je suis presque sûre qu'il n'a pas un métier prestigieux. Mais ces femmes, il les connaissait très bien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elles ont attiré son attention, et il a eu le temps de les observer, si ce n'est de leur parler. Elles pouvaient être des voisines, des collègues. Ou peut être qu'il les a rencontrées dans le cadre de son travail. »

Stupéfiant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

« Bones, tu sais… Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que la psychologie n'était pas ton truc. Tu nous aides beaucoup là. Vraiment. »

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Brennan.

« J'essaie d'apprendre avec toi. »

Lui rendant son sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je le retrouverai », murmura-t-il avec un mélange de tristesse et de détermination. « Je te le promets. »

Lorsqu'il écarta sa main, ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement la joue de sa partenaire. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu prétendre qu'il n'avait pas senti ça, et Brennan détourna rapidement le regard. Booth se leva, sur le point de partir, lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer.

« Je veux m'en aller. »

Elle tourna de nouveau le regard vers lui et il se pencha plus près, serrant sa main.

« Eh Bones, je suis là, d'accord ? Je ne laisserai plus jamais rien t'arriver, tu m'entends ? »

Il fut surpris de l'entendre rire.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais m'en aller, comme… tu sais… m'en aller… J'ai dit, je veux quitter ce foutu hôpital », expliqua-t-elle, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

Booth se racla nerveusement la gorge, se sentant soudain stupide.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour te rapporter ton précieux portable. »

Son sourire s'élargit avec gratitude.

« Merci. »

« Je t'en prie, Bones », répondit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Booth ? »

Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

« Je savais que tu me trouverais. »

A cet instant précis, il se sentit assailli par le désir de se précipiter vers elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Mais il se contenta d'un sourire et d'un regard avant de quitter la pièce.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: J'ai eu du mal avec le jeu de mot que j'avais fait en anglais… (I want to live/I want to leave) J'espère que je n'ai pas trop loupé le passage en français.**_


	12. Le dernier bain

_**A/N: Haaaaa semaine sans Bones :'( Je hais le baseball.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 12 : Le dernier bain**

Il avait pris des photos d'elles toutes. Toutes étaient épinglées sur le mur. Pas n'importe comment, oh non. Elles méritaient mieux que ça. Chacune avait sa place. Une photo, une bougie. Lilas, Violette, Azalée, Vanille, Framboise, Cerise, Lavande, Jasmine, Rose, Orchidée. Parfois, il en allumait une en particulier, parce qu'il se languissait de sa senteur, en particulier, ou qu'il avait besoin de penser à elle, en particulier. D'autres fois, il les allumaient toutes.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit ce jour-là, bien qu'il eut une pensée spéciale pour l'une d'entre elles. Celle qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Avec elle, tout avait été différent. Il savait que, plus encore que les autres, elle avait besoin qu'il pense fort à elle. Et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Mais ce soir-là, il avait pris sa décision. Les dernières entailles, les dernières blessures. Tout serait bientôt fini.

Le dernier bain. La dernière fois.

----------

Brennan raccrocha son téléphone. Angela se sentait coupable de laisser seule son amie et l'appelait pratiquement toutes les deux heures. Elle le reposa sur la table à côté d'elle et se remit à étudier la pile de dossiers ouverts sur ses genoux. Elle avait dû insister encore et encore avant que Booth n'accepte de lui laisser des copies des éléments de l'affaire. Elle avait dû utiliser tout ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit.

Elle avait commencé par lui offrir son plus joli sourire, car elle savait que lui parvenait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec le sien. Ensuite, elle avait mis au point une démonstration logique visant à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait aider et qu'elle n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire. Après cela, elle avait proféré des tas de menaces, y compris celle de ne plus jamais retourner avec lui sur le terrain et celle, terrifiante, d'appeler Cullen pour lui expliquer qu'il refusait son aide alors que le temps leur était compté. Et elle avait fini par le supplier.

Alors, au bout du compte, il lui avait donné ce qu'elle voulait, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle dépenserait toute sa précieuse énergie à travailler sur l'affaire plutôt que de prendre le repos dont son corps avait besoin. Et la suite lui avait donné raison, puisque la nuit qui avait suivi, elle n'avait pas dormi du tout. Lorsque l'infirmière s'en était rendu compte le lendemain, elle l'avait réprimandée bruyamment, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant. A partir de là, Brennan fut forcée de prendre des somnifères chaque soir, et la femme surveillait qu'elle les avalait bien, la regardant avec les bras croisés et un air peu commode. Au moins, elle pouvait désormais dormir sans avoir à endurer d'affreux cauchemars, et ne se réveillait que lorsque la lumière du jour avait déjà empli la pièce.

Les coups à la porte la firent sursauter. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Booth entrer avec un large sourire qui était probablement lié à la lourde sacoche qu'il tenait à la main. Essayant de deviner ce que cela pouvait bien être, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il posa délicatement le sac sur la table et commença à l'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement, tendant le cou pour mieux voir.

« Eh bien, tu vois, je passais pas loin de chez toi et je me suis souvenu de ce que tu as dit avant-hier. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir l'ordinateur portable hors de son sac et de le poser sur ses genoux.

« Merci Booth! Tu me sauves, là. »

Ses yeux brillaient de reconnaissance, et son sourire… Son sourire… Booth la regarda tendrement. Quand il la voyait comme ça, il avait envie de lui sauter au cou.

« Hier, j'ai visité tous les hôpitaux de la région. Puisque le tueur utilisait du Miaced, on a supposé qu'il pouvait y avoir facilement accès du fait de son travail, certainement. Evidemment, il aurait tout aussi bien pu travailler dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique… Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. »

« J'ai étudié les dossiers que tu m'as laissé. J'ai trouvé un lien possible entre certaines des victimes. Ici, c'est bien l'hôpital de la Pitié ? »

Booth acquiesça. « Hum hum. »

« Louise Simmons a été hospitalisée ici plusieurs fois de juin 2004 à septembre 2005", explica-t-elle pendant que Booth s'asseyait à côté d'elle. « Multiples contusions et fractures, comme des côtes et un poignet cassés. Shelly Wald a été hospitalisée ici après sa tentative de suicide en décembre 2005. Le mari et la fille d'Alexandra Nass ont été transportés ici après leur accident de voiture en juillet 2006. Et Beth Collins a travaillé ici pendant environ un an, avant qu'elle ne décide de démissionner en octobre 2006. Il semble qu'elle avait une liaison avec l'un des chirurgiens. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça, ça n'est même pas dans le dossier ? » s'étonna Booth.

« J'ai du temps et j'ai découvert que les infirmières adoraient bavarder. En tous cas, voilà pourquoi je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer particulièrement sur le personnel de cet hôpital. Quelque chose m'ennuie, toutefois… Je n'ai pas trouvé de lien entre Ashley Porter et cet hôpital. Mais je pense que le tueur a eu accès à l'école, qu'il était connu là-bas. Autrement, il se serait fait remarquer. Et comme je doute qu'il ait quitté son travail à l'hôpital pour continuer à voler du Miaced, je pense que nous… »

« … recherchons quelqu'un qui a deux emplois. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Bones, tu es un génie ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez fichre, là, les gens ? »

Brennan reconnut la voix de Betty, l'infirmière qui ressemblait à Caroline. Elle pénétra dans la chambre, l'air sévère et les poings sur les hanches.

« Au cas où vos cerveaux seraient incapables de comprendre les règles de la maison, je vais être assez gentille pour vous les rappeler : les visites se sont terminées il y a plus d'une heure. Alors je vous conseille de bouger vos jolies petites fesses d'ici avant que j'appelle la sécurité. »

« Oui, mais, euh… Désolé Madame mais je suis du FBI et étant donné que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une affaire criminelle, nous avons besoin de… »

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez pendant les heures de visite, c'est-à-dire entre 10h et 18h. »

Il se leva et se tourna complètement vers elle, utilisant son sourire charmeur en dernier recours.

« Je comprends bien, mais vous voyez, j'ai vraiment besoin de… »

« Les règles s'appliquent à tout le monde ici, FBI inclus. Votre petite amie a besoin de repos. Et manifestement, elle en a pas tant que vous êtes dans le coin. En tout cas, je sais qu'à sa place, j'en aurais pas. »

« Euh, on n'est pas… »

« On est co-équipiers », précisa rapidement Brennan.

L'infirmière fixa Booth un long moment, durant lequel aucun des partenaires n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers Brennan, avant de laisser échapper une sorte de gloussement.

« Ouais, et moi je sais danser comme Britney Spears. »

Elle vérifia rapidement la perfusion de sa malade, dans un silence parfait qui ne fut rompu que par son propre soupir.

« Je vous donne une demi-heure. Et vous, monsieur FBI, apprenez à lire. »

Sur quoi, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Co-équipiers, mes fesses, oui », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en quittant la pièce, secouant lentement la tête.

« Et me faites pas de trucs que vous voudriez pas que votre maman voit », ajouta-t-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle, ce qui entraîna un bruyant éclat de rire de la part des agents postés dans le couloir.

----------

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Les vêtements étaient pliés méticuleusement sur la chaise, près de la porte. Il sourit de satisfaction et prit le temps de savourer le calme de l'appartement. Il aimait cela, lorsque le silence n'était brisé que par le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau. C'était tellement réconfortant, relaxant. Il détestait être interrompu par n'importe quel autre type de bruit. Il haïssait en particulier la sonnerie du téléphone. Ca l'agaçait au plus haut point. Mais cette fois, il savait qu'il ne serait pas interrompu. Il s'en était assuré.

Il plongea sa main dans l'eau chaude. La température était parfaite. Il était temps, cette fois. La dernière fois.

----------

Brennan s'agita dans son lit. Elle était plus bouleversée et nerveuse qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. Elle jeta un œil au réveil. 10h13. Elle savait que Booth était en train de parler avec ses collègues dehors, dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Elle pouvait les entendre, mais elle ne saisissait que certains mots ou bouts de phrases, comme « une seule correspondance », « croquis », « marche » ou « casier », ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à son anxiété.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, elle retint son souffle, attendant patiemment que Booth s'assoie et parle, ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

« On a une correspondance. Keith March, 29 ans. Il travaille comme employé de maintenance à la fois dans cet hôpital et à Saint Gabriel. Sa mère s'est suicidée en 1989. Si j'en crois le dossier, il l'a trouvée morte, les poignets ouverts, dans sa baignoire. Quatre tentatives de suicide en 1994, 1995, 1997 et 1999. Hormis ça, il a l'air d'un gars normal sans casier judiciaire. »

Il fallait que ce soit lui. Tout était parfaitement logique.

« J'ai un portrait. Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement. « Oui oui. »

Il lui tendit un fin dossier. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et détailla longuement le croquis.

« C'est lui », annonça-t-elle simplement avant de refermer le dossier.

« Nous savons qu'il ne travaille pas à l'hôpital à cette heure-ci. »

Il se pencha sur elle, la fixant intensément. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« On va l'attrapper, je te le promets. »

Brennan le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait rapidement la pièce. Puis elle reposa son dos sur les oreillers et dirigea ses yeux vers le plafond, d'un air absent.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

----------

Le sang gicla de nouveau. Aucune importance, il y était habitué. La douleur n'était rien. La dernière entaille, la dernière fois. C'était presque fini. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire paisible et serein. Le dernier bain, la dernière fois. Plus le sang se déversait, plus il se sentait bien.

La douleur n'importait pas. La liberté et le soulagement étaient tout près.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : Je vais essayer de traduire un autre chapitre demain.**_


	13. Merci

_**A/N : Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore posté, je viens de finir d'écrire le dernier chapitre en anglais. Je peux donc à présent vous dire que l'histoire aura 23 chapitres, que je vais essayer de traduire le plus vite possible (sauf que je viens de commencer un autre multichapter en anglais héhé). **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 13 : Merci **

La sirène résonant très fort dans le SUV, Booth essayait désespérément de se frayer un passage au milieu du trafic dense qui paralysait le centre de Washington. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la route et de conduire prudemment plutôt que de penser à ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il parviendrait à destination, mais il ne parvenait pas à calmer sa nervosité. Les feux rouges mettaient toujours trop de temps à passer au vert, les queues de voitures avançaient toujours trop lentement, et les autres conducteurs ne réagissaient jamais assez vite.

Le van de l'équipe tactique le suivait. Même s'ils évitaient le sujet, particulièrement en sa présence, il était conscient de l'inquiétude de ses collègues. Certains d'entre eux le connaissaient bien, les autres avaient seulement entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé. Mais tous se demandaient comment Booth allait gérer le fait de se retrouver face à l'homme qui avait pratiquement tué sa partenaire. Ils se demandaient aussi ce qu'ils feraient à sa place. Et la réponse la plus évidente n'était certes pas la plus rassurante.

Les sirènes se turent alors qu'ils approchaient de la zone sensible et les véhicules se garèrent discrètement devant le bâtiment.

----------

_« Kathy s'agenouilla à même le sol... »_

Brennan était assise dans le lit, son ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux.

10h29.

Elle essayait de terminer le chapitre qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt, mais elle avait à peine réussi à écrire trois phrases en une quinzaine de minutes. De nouveau, elle réalisa qu'elle fixait l'écran sans vraiment lire ce qui y était affiché. De retour à la réalité, elle fit un effort pour se concentrer sur Kathy plutôt que sur ce qui la tracassait.

_« Kathy s'agenouilla à même le sol boueux pour examiner le corps de plus près. Elle saisit le bras… »_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au coin gauche de l'écran.

10h30.

Elle se demanda ce que Booth était en train de faire. Il était probablement déjà arrivé…

_« Elle saisit le bras et le tourna avec précaution. »_

10h30.

Que ferait-il lorsqu'il se retrouverait face au tueur?

10h31.

Il lui était tout simplement impossible de rester concentrée alors que ses pensées et scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête, la distrayant de toute autre activité. Il lui fallut employer beaucoup d'énergie pour se focaliser sur ce qui était en face d'elle et que son esprit s'escrimait à ignorer. _Concentre toi sur ton livre, Temperance. Concentre toi. Sur. Ton. Foutu. Livre. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre et écrire._

_« Kathy s'agenouilla à même le sol boueux pour examiner le corps de plus près. Elle saisit le bras et le tourna avec précaution, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle étudiait les marques qui… »_

----------

N'obtenant rien avec les avertissements et coups à la porte, Booth tira dans la serrure et entra, suivi de près par les autres agents. Tenant fermement son arme et sa lampe-torche, il pénétra avec prudence dans l'appartement sombre et silencieux. La pièce semblait propre et rangée, presque avec maniaquerie. Sur le canapé, les coussins étaient disposés selon une parfaite symétrie. Les tables étaient vides, les livres impeccablement alignés sur les étagères. Le sol semblait si propre qu'on aurait certainement pu manger dessus. Pas de magasines laissés en plan, pas de vêtements qui traînent. Dans la cuisine, immaculée, il n'y avait ni nourriture ni vaisselle sale. C'était comme si personne ne vivait ici, ou que le temps s'était arrêté.

Il ouvrit la première porte vers laquelle ses pieds l'avaient porté. La chambre était à l'image du reste de l'appartement. Les rideaux étaient tirés, masquant toute lumière venant de l'extérieur. Le lit était fait, les oreillers joliment arrangés dessus. Rien sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil endroit. Les malades créchaient souvent dans des squats qui donnaient la chair de poule, mais ça… Ca lui donnait vraiment des frissons.

« R.A.S. », annonça l'un des agents.

« Ouais, je crois qu'il est parti », ajouta un autre.

Il continua à avancer, son attention attirée par la lumière pâle qui s'échappait de la porte, au fond de la chambre. Il sentit ses jambes trembler au souvenir de cette nuit abominable.

« Ouah, regarde ça. »

« Putain, ce mec est un vrai malade ! »

Les voix résonnaient dans sa tête sans que son esprit ne s'en préoccupe réellement.

« On dirait bien qu'il en a tué plus qu'on croyait. »

Il s'arrêta à la porte, hésitant, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Une partie de lui savait qu'elle était en sécurité à l'hôpital, gardée par trois agents qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance. Mais une autre partie de lui redoutait de se retrouver à nouveau devant cette scène à glacer le sang.

« Où est Booth ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte, son arme toujours dirigée vers un ennemi invisible en face de lui.

« Booth ? Booth ! Ca va ? »

Pendant un instant, il pensa que c'était elle, dans la baignoire; que tout recommençait. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, son cœur s'arrêta, exactement comme il l'avait fait alors. Très vite, il se surprit à se demander si c'était la réalité ou l'un de ces cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits depuis.

« Par ici! »

Quelqu'un surgit de derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Booth, ça va mec ? »

L'agent se figea, remarquant le corps dans la baignoire.

« Oh, merde ! »

L'homme s'approcha rapidement du cadavre, s'accroupissant à côté de la baignoire, et plaça le bout de ses doigts dans son cou. Après quelques secondes, il tourna son regard vers Booth et secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

Booth se sentit glacé, vidé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne l'avait pas anticipé, ne s'y était pas préparé. Ca n'était pas juste. C'était comme assister à un procès où l'accusé avait le choix entre la condamnation à vie et la peine de mort. Cet homme n'avait pas le droit de choisir sa fin.

Sans un mot, il baissa le bras et rangea son arme à sa ceinture. Dans la chambre, les rideaux étaient à présent ouverts. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le pâle soleil d'hiver brillait faiblement dans le ciel bleu clair. Il se retourna lentement, parcourant la pièce des yeux. Tout cet ordre le rendait malade. Il aurait voulu faire voler les coussins à travers la pièce, faire tomber les livres des étagères et balancer la lampe sur le sol.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il savait que ça calmerait à peine sa colère, et ne déferait pas ce qui avait été fait. De retour dans le salon, il déclara simplement, « Il est mort », et ignora les regards perçants de ses collègues. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, ressentant le besoin urgent de quitter cet endroit. Mais alors qu'il traversait l'appartement, une porte à demi ouverte attira son attention. L'odeur qui s'en échappait ressemblait à celle de bougies qu'on vient d'éteindre. Elle lui rappela un instant le dernier anniversaire de Parker, ses joues adorablement gonflées alors qu'il soufflait les cinq bougies sur le gâteau, et son sourire à croquer. Cette pensée le réconforta un peu.

L'un des agents s'approcha de lui, serrant son bras amicalement.

« Tu devrais pas ouvrir cette porte, mec. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que c'est… Enfin c'est… »

Booth poussa la porte sans le laisser finir. Les photos étaient épinglées sur le mur, parfaitement alignées. Une bougie encore fumante était placée sous chacune d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas identifier les femmes des premières photos. Ses premières victimes, probablement. Mais sur les suivantes, il reconnut Louise Simons, Shelly Wald, Alexandra Nass, Ashley Porter, Beth Collins. Toutes les photos avaient été prises avant qu'il ne les attaque. Dans la rue, dans un restaurant, un parc. Il les avait suivies avant. Toutes souriaient, et pourtant leurs yeux semblaient emplis de tristesse.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la dernière photo. Il l'ôta rapidement du mur et l'enfonça dans sa poche. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter que son visage se retrouve parmi ceux de ces pauvres filles. Il refusait de la laisser faire partie du groupe des victimes de ce même, horrible crime.

Non, il l'emportait avec lui, l'arrachant à tout ça. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité, à présent.

----------

Il avait tout d'abord attrapé son téléphone portable, sur le point de composer son numéro, avant de changer d'avis. Il y a des choses dont on ne peut pas parler par téléphone. Il avait besoin de la regarder dans les yeux, de partager sa déception avec elle, et d'être là pour elle si elle en éprouvait le besoin.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le deuxième étage de l'hôpital. Il passa, sans vraiment les voir, au milieu des infirmières qui couraient dans tous les sens et de patients déambulant dans des chaises roulantes, une perfusion au bras.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'avait toujours pas décidé ce qu'il allait lui dire. Et son regard ne l'y aida pas. Ses mains suspendues au dessus du clavier, elle semblait figée dans cette position, la lumière bleutée renvoyée par l'écran donnant une teinte étrange à son visage.

« Il est mort », dit-il simplement et rapidement, attendant sa réaction.

Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna-t-elle, essayant sans grand succès d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Booth pris place sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

« Il était déjà mort quand on est arrivé. Il s'est… suicidé. De la même façon qu'il a tué ses victimes. »

Elle détourna le regard pour cacher les larmes de déception qui commençaient à emplir malgré elle ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Temperance. »

Elle ferma l'ordinateur portable et le posa sur la table à côté d'elle, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait dans ses poignets et ses avant-bras du fait du poids de l'objet.

« Parfait », mentit-elle. « Au moins, c'est terminé maintenant. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne. »

Son regard clair rencontra les yeux sombres de Booth.

« Alors pourquoi… pourquoi je ne me sens pas soulagée ? »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Temperance. Je ressens la même chose.

Temperance… Il n'employait jamais son prénom, sauf lorsqu'elle était bouleversée et qu'il essayait de la réconforter. Et là, il venait de le dire deux fois. Il ne lui en fallut pas moins pour fondre en larmes.

Il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle et la laissa pleurer contre lui, ses propres yeux remplis de larmes. L'idée que c'était lui qui était injuste lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait prié Dieu de la laisser vivre, qu'elle aille bien. Et elle était là, dans ses bras, en vie, et elle allait bien. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud chatouiller son cou, ses larmes mouiller sa chemise. Il pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre de tristesse et de frustration.

Il était mort. Il n'était plus une menace. Pourtant, tous deux avaient l'impression qu'il avait gagné la partie, qu'il avait échappé à sa sentence. Et rien ne pouvait être fait pour empêcher ça.

Dieu avait entendu ses prières et lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait en la laissant vivre. Il entendait toujours ses prières. Alors comment osait-il Le blâmer ?

Booth resserra son étreinte autour du corps de sa partenaire, ses lèvres remuant silencieusement.

_Merci._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : Prochain chapitre aussi rapidement que possible !**_


	14. Sueurs froides

_**A/N : Merci aux personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours agréable. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, c'est très utile. J'attache beaucoup d'importance au respect de la personnalité des personnages, mais ça n'est pas toujours évident, donc si vous trouvez que j'ai un peu dérapé, dites-moi ce que vous auriez préféré voir ;)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 14 : Sueurs froides**

Brennan déverrouilla la porte de son appartement, amusée par le babillage incessant d'Angela. Elle était sortie de l'hôpital quelques heures auparavant. Enfin. Elle commençait vraiment à mourir d'ennui. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait même retournée travailler le lendemain, mais elle savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre ses amis la forceraient à rester chez elle et à se reposer. Au moins, elle avait pu continuer à travailler sur son livre et envoyer son nouveau chapitre bien avant la date d'échéance fixée par son éditeur.

« … et du lait, et des œufs, et je t'ai aussi pris du café parce que j'ai vu qu'il ne t'en restait pas beaucoup… »

Une fois la porte ouverte, Angela se tut et entra en soupirant.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester chez moi quelques jours, ma chérie ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, alors qu'elle portait les sacs de son amie à l'intérieur.

« Merci pour tout, Angie, mais ça va aller, vraiment. Je veux dire, le tueur est mort, de quoi je pourrais avoir peur ? »

Angela leva les sourcils.

« Si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais peur de tout. »

Elle balaya du regard la pièce principale, puis grimaça en secouant la tête.

« En fait, je pense que j'aurais tout brûlé et que j'aurais déménagé dans un autre appartement. »

Brennan laissa échapper un rire.

« Angela… J'ai été enterrée vivante par le Fossoyeur. Epps est entré ici, il a essayé de me tuer puis il s'est jeté de mon balcon."

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas peur. », conclut-elle d'une voix détachée.

Angela ne put qu'approuver cette explication logique et admirer le courage de son amie. Comment parvenait-elle à rester aussi détendue après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, dans le lieu-même où ça s'était passé ?

« Très bien », dit-elle à contre-cœur. « Je suppose que je ne peux plus faire grand-chose ici maintenant. »

Brennan sourit chaleureusement à son amie avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci, Angela. Merci pour tout. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, et… Merci."

Angela ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement.

« Je te téléphone demain matin, ça te va ? »

« D'accord. »

« Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'importe quand, le jour ou la nuit, appelle-moi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Et fais attention avec tes bandages quand tu te laves, tu sais que le docteur a dit que… »

« Je sais tout ça, Angela, j'étais là » réplica Brennan en riant. « Je sais prendre soin de moi tu sais, j'ai trente ans, je ne suis pas une enfant ! »

« Brennan… Promets-moi que tu vas te reposer. »

L'anthropologue haussa les épaules.

« Oui, je le promets. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais m'étendre un peu sur le canapé et… »

Angela leva son index droit d'un geste menaçant.

« Je te connais, Brennan. Je ne veux pas te voir au boulot avant lundi. C'est pas des paroles en l'air. »

« Je ne… »

« Et je m'assurerai que tu restes bien chez toi, crois-moi. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Je n'avais pas prévu de partir pour le Guatemala, tu sais », fit remarquer Brennan sur un ton amusé.

Angela lui rendit son sourire, pinçant ses lèves.

« Ecoute, ma chérie, je suis désolée. C'est juste que… je m'inquiète pour toi. » Elle hésita. « Tu sais, je… »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

« Je t'appelle demain. »

Elle serra une nouvelle fois son amie contre elle avant de quitter l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle avait voulu dire _« J'ai eu si peur que maintenant j'ai besoin de m'assurer que tu vas bien, tout le temps. »_ Mais elle connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle se braquait toujours lorsqu'on en venait à des sujets émotionnels. C'était comme un réflexe, une protection. De plus, Angela devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas seulement peur pour Brennan, mais également pour elle. Depuis cette nuit-là, tout la faisait sursauter et elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle avait dormi chaque soir chez Hodgins et, pour être honnête, elle avait vraiment besoin qu'il se tienne à côté d'elle dans le noir.

Même si elle se trouvait un peu paranoïaque, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela aurait aussi bien pu lui arriver à elle. Et qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi forte que son amie.

----------

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, elle remarqua que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Elle passa sa main sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de dormir aussi longtemps, elle voulait simplement fermer les yeux pendant un moment. Mais il était si bon d'être rentrée à la maison, si bon de s'étendre sur son canapé confortable, laisser sa tête reposer sur ses coussins doux et moelleux. Et elle s'était endormie.

Elle s'assit et laissa ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Presque 19h. Angela était partie vers 4h. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était aussi fatiguée.

Elle alluma la petite lampe posée sur la table près du canapé. Elle n'était pas trop lumineuse, ainsi ses yeux encore endormis ne furent pas aveuglés par la lumière. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Et trébucha sur l'un des sacs laissés sur le sol. Les sacs. Elle les avait oubliés.

Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux les défaire maintenant avant de se casser une jambe et être obligée de retourner dans ce fichu hôpital. Elle saisit la poignée du sac de sport et essaya de le soulever, mais son visage se tordit immédiatement de douleur. Il n'était pas lourd, et pourtant son poids était bien plus élevé que ce que ses poignets blessés ne pouvaient supporter.

Elle soupira de frustration, se pencha et tira sur la fermeture-éclair. Elle prit la pile de vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas portés et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, mais retroussa rapidement le nez, se rendant compte qu'ils sentaient l'hôpital.

« La poisse », marmonna-t-elle, faisant demi-tour sur elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant l'entrée de la salle de bain, elle s'arrêta, sa main libre en suspension dans l'air, comme si un mur invisible lui barrait le chemin. La pièce était sombre mais elle pouvait distinguer la baignoire. Elle savait que tout avait été nettoyé ; Angela en avait pris soin. Mais dans l'obscurité, elle se rappela où il l'avait trainée, où elle était étendue pendant qu'il lui avait retiré ses vêtements, où le sang avait coulé. Elle pouvait visualiser l'eau et la couleur sombre qu'elle avait pris.

Elle réalisa que ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient. _OK, Temperance, maintenant, calme toi. Tu sais que le tueur est mort, que tout est fini, et que la salle de bain a été nettoyée. Il n'y a pas à avoir peur. Absolument rien à craindre. Alors maintenant, allume cette fichue lumière et jette ces vêtement dans la panière à linge sale._

Elle était sur le point de prendre son courage à deux mains et de le faire lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta et se retourna si brusquement qu'elle en laissa tomber les vêtements par terre sans même s'en rendre compte. Toute la peur qu'elle s'était escrimée à garder profondément enfouie refaisait tout-à-coup surface.

D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir la porte d'entrée. Elle resta immobile, la fixant et tremblant de tous ses membres. Ca ne peut pas être lui, ça n'est pas possible, il est mort. Il est mort.

Elle essaya de contrôler les frissons de son corps, se persuadant qu'elle avait dû rêver ou imaginer le bruit. Mais lorsque de nouveaux coups se firent entendre, la panique prit le contrôle de son esprit. Ca recommençait. Non, ça n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar, elle ne s'était pas vraiment réveillée. Ca devait être un cauchemar. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en train de dormir.

« Bones ? C'est moi, euh… Je sais que tu es là, j'ai vu la lumière… Tu ferais bien d'être là, d'ailleurs, parce que sinon, Angela va venir te botter les fesses. Bon… Peut-être que tu es en train de dormir… OK, je me sens vraiment débile, à parler tout seul comme ça… »

Elle se sentit stupide, elle aussi. Et soulagée.

« Oui, j'arrive » parvint-elle à articuler, traversant la pièce, les jambes tremblantes.

Lorsqu'elle atteint la porte, elle regarda par le judas puis, rassurée de voir le visage de son co-équipier, elle défit le verrou, son front encore humide de sueur froide.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle vit clairement le sourire de Booth s'effacer en la voyant.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Rien, je… je dormais », mentit-elle.

« Tu pleures… » murmura-t-il.

Elle porta lentement ses doigts à sa joue, qu'elle trouva en effet mouillée de larmes. Elle les chassa d'un geste nerveux.

« J'ai, euh… J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est rien. »

Elle sentit la main de Booth se refermer doucement autour de son bras, juste au-dessus du bandage.

« Bones, tu trembles », remarqua-t-il, ses yeux essayant de capturer le regard fuyant de sa partenaire.

Elle ébaucha un sourire. La chaleur de sa main avait suffit à la réchauffer un peu, lui donnant la force de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Non, ça va ! Je vais bien, Booth », réussit-elle à dire, cachant de son mieux la peur qui l'avait paralysée un peu plus tôt.

Elle remarqua la boîte en carton qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

« Ca vient de chez Wong Foo ? » demanda-t-elle, dans une tentative désespérée pour changer de sujet.

Il ôta sa main de son bras mais son regard demeura inquiet, fouillant dans son regard ce qu'elle essayait de lui cacher.

« Oui, je… je voulais savoir comment tu allais et je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut-être pas grand-chose à manger, alors… »

« En fait, Angela a rempli mon frigo. » Elle se força à rire. « Je crois que j'ai à manger pour un mois avec tout ce qu'elle a apporté. Mais je n'ai encore rien préparé et je suis affamée », mentit-elle de nouveau alors que l'odeur de la nourriture lui donnait légèrement la nausée.

« Hum… Je peux entrer alors ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire poli.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle agrippait toujours nerveusement la poignée de la porte, lui bloquant le passage.

« Oui, bien sûr, désolée », s'excusa-t-elle, l'invitant à entrer, et elle verrouilla la porte avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

----------

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière lui le fit s'arrêter et soupirer. Durant la soirée entière, il avait essayé de la faire avouer que les choses n'allaient pas si bien qu'elle essayait de l'en persuader. Il savait quand elle mentait. Toujours. Et il détestait ça. Il avait remarqué ses mains tremblantes, ses larmes, les fines mèches de cheveux collées à son front humide. Il avait lu l'angoisse dans ses yeux, sentit les frissons de son corps. Il avait fallut du temps avant que son rire ne sonne plus faux et il était persuadé qu'elle s'était forcée à manger. Il lui avait proposé de rester avec elle, de dormir sur le canapé. Et en dépit de son insistance, elle avait refusé poliment, disant qu'elle était une grande fille qui n'avait besoin de personne pour chasser les monstres de sous son lit. Alors, il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit, qu'il doutait qu'elle aurait. Et il était parti.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir anxieux. Il se demanda s'il fallait revenir ou non, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour anticiper sa réaction. Quelques rares fois, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, et il lui avait ouvert ses bras. Mais la plupart du temps, elle prenait soin de ne pas étaler ses sentiments. Et ce soir, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. Comme elle l'avait fait pendant toute la soirée, agissant comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si les choses étaient retournées à la normale. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que fouler le sol de cet appartement ? Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à la porte, un peu plus tôt, il s'était senti envahir par une vague d'appréhension, et un coup d'œil à la salle de bain avait suffit pour qu'un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Comment pouvait-elle dormir ici ? Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir dans cet endroit.

De nouveau, il fut sur le point de faire demi-tour. Et de nouveau, il s'en empêcha. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé, c'était évident. Mais lui, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de parler. Il avait essayé. Il avait tenté d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet plus personnel, mais craignait que ce ne soit trop tôt pour elle. Il lui avait lancé des perches, mais n'était parvenu qu'à allumer dans ses yeux une lueur de réticence mêlée d'appréhension. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il serait là, n'importe quand, si elle avait besoin de lui. Et c'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

C'est pourquoi, finalement, il se força à monter dans la voiture et conduisit jusqu'à chez lui, aspirant à du repos, tout en sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: J'essaye de vous publier un nouveau chapitre demain ou ce week-end ! N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas !**_


	15. Insomnie

_**A/N : Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit message ! Je pense particulièrement à Harrysteph, tu vois j'ai plus ou moins bossé pendant que tu dormais, ça va hein ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 15 : Insomnie**

Brennan jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge en bas de son écran d'ordinateur : 7h42.

Elle referma le portable et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. C'était lundi, le jour qu'elle avait attendu désespérément tout au long de la semaine passée. Enfin, elle pouvait retourner travailler. Mais elle ne se sentait ni satisfaite, ni soulagée. Elle se sentait seulement vidée. Les jours précédents n'avaient été que la conséquence d'une succession d'interminables nuits sans sommeil qui, peu à peu, avaient contribué à épuiser le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

Même durant la journée, le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter, la sonnerie du téléphone la faisait sauter au plafond et s'il arrivait que quelqu'un frappe à la porte, son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine. Et aussi longtemps que l'obscurité envahissait l'appartement, elle se sentait traquée par une entité aussi absurde qu'indéfinissable qui se cachait dans le noir. Le matin, épuisée, elle tombait souvent endormie sur son bureau ou le canapé, pendant que la pâle lumière du jour chassait ses peurs avec les ombres de la nuit.

Sous la douche, elle parvint à se relaxer. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un profond soupir, savourant la sensation de l'eau chaude détendant ses muscles un par un. Elle s'était débarrassée de sa peur de la baignoire, ou en tout cas, elle voulait s'en persuader. Il n'y avait rien de rationnel à avoir peur.

Elle allait très bien tant que les gens la traitaient normalement et ne la regardaient pas avec de la pitié plein les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vu beaucoup de monde depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, de toute façon. Angela était venue plusieurs fois, et deux jours auparavant elles avaient même passé la journée entière ensemble, avec une sortie au restaurant le soir. La compagnie de sa meilleure amie lui faisait du bien. Elle la comprenait mieux que personne, parfois même beaucoup mieux qu'elle-même. Et par-dessus tout, elle comprenait son besoin d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Booth, quant à lui, n'acceptait pas ça. Il ne le disait pas vraiment tout haut, mais elle avait remarqué ces regards et allusions qui signifiaient 'Je peux lire en toi, je sais ce que tu ressens, on devrait en parler'. Elle lui avait déjà ouvert une partie de son cœur, quelques rares fois. Et elle devait admettre que son amitié et son aide lui avaient été précieuses. Mais cette fois-ci… Cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes.

Un jour normal. Elle retournerait travailler, enfin. Tout le monde lui sourirait et dirait "Bon retour parmi nous, Docteur Brennan !", elle leur montrerait qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, et tout retournerait à la normale. Etait-ce trop demander ?

----------

Booth grogna d'impatience, tapotant nerveusement le volant. Les embouteillages dans le centre-ville en début de matinée et en fin de journée étaient tout simplement insupportables. Il avait un rendez-vous avec son patron et si ça continuait comme ça, il serait en retard. Et s'il était en retard, Cullen serait dans de très mauvaises dispositions, sachant que lui-même n'était pas exactement de bonne humeur.

Il avait eu Parker pendant le week-end et, bien qu'il attendait toujours impatiemment de pouvoir voir son fils et qu'il chérissait ces moments avec lui, cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment eu la tête ailleurs. Sans compter qu'il avait à peine dormi ces dernières nuits. Il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation avec Bones, et cela commençait à sérieusement le miner. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle, mais depuis que le tueur était mort et l'affaire terminée, elle s'était mise à agir comme si de rien n'était, et lui ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Et lui non plus. Il avait besoin de parler de cette nuit-là. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui il pouvait en parler : Bones.

Voilà pourquoi cette réunion, ce matin-là, l'ennuyait particulièrement. Il se demandait sur quoi elle pouvait bien porter. On ne lui avait pas confié de nouvelle affaire depuis que sa partenaire avait été blessée. Bones… Il savait qu'elle retournait travailler ce jour-là. Dès que possible, il se rendrait au Jeffersonian, la traînerait dans son bureau, fermerait la porte et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'obligerait à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

La matinée était vraiment partie pour être interminable.

----------

Laissant la porte ouverte, Angela sortit du bureau de son amie, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles venaient de rentrer de déjeuner au Dinner avec le reste de l'équipe. Elle s'était inquiétée à propos de son amie, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'elle reprenne le travail. Mais Brennan semblait heureuse d'être de retour, et cela lui suffisait. Elle semblait assez fatiguée, toutefois. Mais elle ferait en sorte qu'elle ne rentre pas chez elle trop tard.

Brennan, de son côté, ôta son manteau et le jeta sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Le sourire qui éclairait son visage quelques secondes plutôt s'effaça rapidement. C'était le moment de la journée où il lui devenait difficile de rester éveillée. Elle avait déjà avalé un bon litre de café depuis le matin, mais elle luttait tout de même pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et agita la souris, consciente de la quantité de travail qu'elle avait à rattraper. Elle commença à taper sur son clavier et réussit à rester concentrée sur l'écran durant une douzaine de minutes avant de sentir ses yeux brûler. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux, puis pris une nouvelle inspiration et se remit au travail. Lorsque l'écran se brouilla de nouveau, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, luttant pour les garder ouverts et tenir sa tête droite. Elle commençait à perdre la bataille lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la faisant littéralement bondir de sa chaise.

« Booth… ! Tu m'as fait peur… » dit-elle en se demandant s'il l'avait vue s'endormir à moitié sur son bureau.

« Je suis désolé, j'avais pas l'intention de te faire sursauter » s'excusa-t-il avec un léger sourire, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Pourquoi tu fermes la porte ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bones… » commença-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle. « J'ai besoin qu'on discute, tu comprends ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Je sais ce que signifie 'discuter'. »

Il se racla la gorge. « Quand je dis 'discuter', Bones, je veux dire parler d'un sujet sérieux, tu comprends ? »

Une ombre de tristesse et de peur passa sur son visage. « Oui, je comprends » murmura-t-elle. « Et je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Il se pencha sur elle, s'appuyant d'une main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, l'autre reposant sur le bureau.

« Ecoute , Bones… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais… C'est important qu'on le fasse. Et je… J'en ai besoin, d'accord ? J'ai besoin qu'on en parle. S'il te plait, je… je ne peux pas faire semblant que tout va bien et que ça ne m'affecte pas. Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus le supporter. »

Son visage était à quelques centimètres seulement du sien, et elle put voir ses profonds yeux sombres briller de larmes, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour faire tomber ses murs.

« Booth… Je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord ? Et j'ai une masse de travail à rattraper."

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bones ? » s'écria-t-il, frappant violemment le bureau avec la paume de sa main. « Pourquoi tu refuses toujours de communiquer ? »

« Parce que parler de ce qui s'est passé ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé », rétorqua-t-elle sur le ton neutre qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle faisait une démonstration logique.

Il se passa la main sur le visage. « Non, Bones », admit-il, sa colère retombant un peu. « Ca ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais ça nous aidera à aller de l'avant. »

Elle soupira, évitant son regard. Silencieuse, elle se leva, un dossier dans les mains, et se dirigea vers l'armoire comme s'il était urgent qu'elle le remette en place. Elle regretta immédiatement de n'être pas restée assise. La pièce commença à tourner et sa vision s'obscurcit tout-à-coup. _Non non non non non. Pas moyen._

« Bones, ça va ? » demanda Booth d'une voix inquiète. Il se rapprocha d'elle et plaça sa main derrière son dos, juste au cas où.

« Oui, oui » parvint-elle à répondre, sa vision retournant progressivement à la normale. « Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. J'ai prévu de partir tôt de toute façon, mais j'aimerais bien finir tout ça avant de… »

« Bones, arrête ça, tu veux ? » l'interrompit-il.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

Il laissa glisser sa main de son dos à son bras et l'obligea gentiment à se tourner face à lui.

« Tu n'es pas seulement fatiguée, tu allais t'évanouir là. »

« Quoi… ? Non, n'importe quoi ! »

L'expression de Booth passa de l'inquiétude à la colère.

« Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ? Quand tu me mens, parce que je sais que c'est le cas. Tu mens à tout le monde, même à toi ! Comment oses-tu décider que rien ni personne n'est affecté ? Tu n'étais pas seule là-bas, Bones, crois-moi. Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Est-ce que tu réalises ce que j'ai enduré pendant les heures que j'ai passées dans cette foutue salle d'attente, sans savoir si tu allais t'en sortir ou pas, sans même savoir si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu comprends ce que ça m'a fait de ne pas être certain d'avoir serré comme il faut les garrots autour de ton bras, et de me demander si j'avais agis suffisamment vite ? »

Il resserra sa prise autour de son bras et alors qu'il la forçait à le lever, la manche de sa veste glissa un peu, révélant le bandage qu'elle s'escrimait à cacher.

« Comment peux-tu prétendre que tout va bien et qu'on n'a pas besoin de parler alors que tu portes encore ça ? » jeta-t-il.

Elle se débattu pour se soustraire à son étreinte, ignorant la douleur dans son poignet. « Ne me touche pas, tu me fais mal ! »

Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle fit un pas en arrière, se frottant le bras, et le regard qu'elle lui lança le glaça.

« Laisse-moi Booth » dit-elle froidement. « Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. »

Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté son bureau, sans un mot. Et seulement alors, elle referma la porte, s'effondra sur son fauteuil et éclata en sanglots, le visage caché dans ses mains.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : Vivement mardi soir... Enfin mercredi pour nous Européens... Si vous vous ennuyez en attendant, vous pouvez toujours cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, et même si c'est pour me dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé ça marche aussi, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore !**_


	16. Larmes amères, douce étreinte

_**A/N : J'ai changé pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, par rapport à l'anglais. C'est un de ces chapitres où certaines expressions, qui passaient parfaitement en anglais, faisaient bizarre en français… J'ai fait de mon mieux mais j'ai du mal à avoir du recul alors j'espère que ça passera bien !**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 16 : Larmes amères, douce étreinte**

Booth traversa le labo d'un pas aussi rapide que possible, regardant droit devant lui et essayant d'éviter les regards curieux braqués sur lui. Il devina que son altercation avec Bones avait atteint un niveau sonore suffisant pour que plusieurs personnes en aient entendu au moins une partie. Il se dirigea vers le parking et monta dans la voiture, claquant violemment la porte. Décidément, cette femme le rendait vraiment dingue. Pas elle, pour être exact, mais cette façon qu'elle avait parfois de rester si distante et froide.

Il mit du temps avant de parvenir à enfoncer la clef dans le contact, ses mains tremblant légèrement du fait de son état émotionnel. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin, il démarra rapidement, car il savait qu'une seule chose pouvait le calmer et l'empêcher de donner un grand coup de poing dans un mur : rouler à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute. Et cette fois-ci, tout particulièrement, il lui faudrait rouler très, très vite.

----------

Les larmes de Brennan se tarirent lorsque que l'épuisement gagna sur la tristesse et la colère. Couchée sur son bureau, le visage enfoui dans ses bras, elle réalisa combien ses yeux la brûlaient et combien sa tête était douloureuse. Elle se redressa lentement, essuya de ses doigts tremblants l'humidité sur ses joues, puis se leva en se tenant au bureau.

_Bravo, Temperance. Tu peux être fière de toi. Une fois encore, tu as gagné._

Elle fit un pas, le sang battant à ses tempes.

_C'était ton ami, il a toujours été là pour toi, et regarde ce que tu as fait. Tu l'as repoussé comme tu le fais avec tout le monde._

Elle ferma ses paupières, la douleur que lui causaient ses yeux et sa tête devenue à peine supportable.

_Regarde ce que tu as fait, Temperance. Regarde bien, espèce d'idiote._

Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge et, encore une fois, elle lutta contre les larmes amères qui lui venaient aux yeux.

_Il avait raison, je n'ai jamais pensé à lui. Il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin d'une épaule amicale. Je peux être tellement pénible, et il est toujours si patient avec moi… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Comment j'ai pu le traiter comme ça ? Cette fois, il ne me pardonnera pas, et il aura raison. Il ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra plus._

----------

Booth se rangea sur la file de droite, ralentit et, dans une profonde expiration, laissa échapper le peu de sentiments négatifs qui restaient en lui. Après plus d'une heure, la conduite avait eu l'effet désiré : il s'était calmé. La colère et la frustration avaient désormais fait place aux regrets et à la culpabilité. Il eut honte de ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt. Il se rappela combien il s'était sentit mal dans l'horrible salle d'attente, combien dérisoires leurs différents habituels lui avaient semblés comparés à l'angoisse de la perdre définitivement. Il se souvint avoir prié de pouvoir se disputer encore avec elle.

Seigneur… Qu'avait-il fait ? Elle avait besoin de compréhension, il avait refusé de l'écouter. Elle demandait du soutien, il l'avait secouée. Il avait supplié Dieu pour qu'elle reste en vie, pour qu'elle reste dans sa vie, et il avait tout fichu en l'air.

_Regarde ce que tu as fait, espèce d'idiot. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Elle ne te pardonnera pas ça._

Il jeta un regard rapide à l'horloge digitale à côté du tableau de bord. Elle devait encore être au Jeffersonian. Avec un peu de chance, elle accepterait de l'écouter.

----------

Brennan se réveilla doucement avec la sensation d'une main douce serrant légèrement son bras.

« Ma chérie ? » murmura la voix d'Angela, qui déplaça sa main vers la tête de son amie pour caresser ses cheveux.

« Oh, Angela… » dit Brennan d'une voix rauque en ouvrant les yeux. « Je ne pensais pas que je m'endormirais. »

« Tu devrais rentrer, je vais te ramener chez toi. »

Brennan se redressa pour s'asseoir, reposant son dos sur le dossier du canapé.

« Merci, Angela, mais je peux conduire. »

Elle repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles qui lui étaient tombées devant les yeux.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque quatre heures. »

Angela s'assit à côté de son amie, cherchant ses mots.

« Ecoute… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Booth et toi, mais si tu veux en parler… »

« Non, je… Tu sais bien comment on se dispute parfois… »

Angela la regarda droit dans les yeux, consciente qu'elle mentait. Elle avait entendu une partie de la dispute en question et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont ils se chamaillaient d'habitude. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Après tout, ça n'était pas ses affaires. Si Brennan avait besoin d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était là pour elle, toujours.

« Si tu le dis… Mais je pense quand même que je devrais te ramener chez toi. »

Brennan lui adressa un demi-sourire avant de se lever.

« Non, ça va. Vraiment. J'ai la migraine, c'est rien. J'ai du sommeil à rattraper. Je vais rentrer me reposer et ça ira mieux demain. »

Alors qu'elle se levait à son tour, Angela, ne put empêcher un air inquiet de s'afficher sur son visage, mais elle céda.

« Très bien, comme tu veux. »

Elle étreignit brièvement son amie.

« Prends soin de toi, ma chérie. Tu me l'as promis. »

Brennan lui rendit son étreinte avec un léger sourire.

« Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vue partir à quatre heures ? Je t'ai promis que je prendrais des médicaments et que je me reposerais pour le reste de la journée. »

Elle s'enveloppa dans son manteau et attrapa son sac.

« A demain. »

----------

Boothe gara sa voiture et sortit la clef du contact. Il cherchait toujours les bons mots, ceux qui l'inciteraient à l'écouter. Ceux qui feraient en sorte qu'elle comprenne et dise « Je te pardonne ».

Et si elle refusait de lui parler ? Et si elle faisait une scène devant tout le monde ? Et si… Et si elle décidait de ne plus jamais travailler avec lui ?

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, se demandant s'il ne serait pas préférable d'attendre le lendemain. Mais une autre partie de lui, plus forte, ne pouvait pas supporter de reporter la discussion. Il commençait à réaliser combien il lui était insupportable d'être fâché avec sa Bones. Même si elle était difficile, même si elle avait parfois le don de l'agacer au plus haut point, il se rendit compte qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre.

----------

Brennan se pressa à travers le parking sous-terrain. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de cet endroit, jamais. Pas même après s'être faite enlever avec Hodgins par le Fossoyeur. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes. Elle se surprit à imaginer que n'importe qui pouvait se dissimuler dans les sombres recoins du parking, et que ses poignets encore fragiles et douloureux l'empêcheraient de se défendre convenablement si nécessaire. Elle ne comptait jamais que sur elle-même. Et elle détestait se sentir vulnérable comme cela.

Soudain, elle tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle, et se traita d'idiote car l'unique son qui résonnait dans le parking n'était autre que le bruit de ses propres talons sur le sol. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clefs et se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Agacée par cette peur stupide et pourtant irrépressible, elle accéléra son pas et ouvrit sa voiture avec la télécommande. Elle avait sa main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque des doigts puissants saisirent ses épaules. Elle tourna sur elle-même, laissant échapper un cri de panique, et se retrouva enveloppée dans des bras chauds et apaisants, secouée de sanglots contre son partenaire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bones. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était te faire peur », murmura-t-il en frottant son dos d'une manière réconfortante.

Après un moment, il entendit ses sanglots se calmer.

« Temperance… je suis tellement désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, serrer ton bras si fort… Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée… »

Il s'arrêta et sa main fit de même.

« Je comprendrais si tu ne me pardonnais pas ça. »

En guise de réponse, Brennan se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, et une partie d'elle-même se dit qu'elle aurait dû s'écarter. Mais elle était tellement fatiguée, et c'était tellement bon de s'abandonner dans ses bras.

Avec un demi-sourire, Booth enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et resserra son étreinte. La boule dans son ventre avait disparue. C'était si bon de la serrer dans ses bras.

Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps dura leur étreinte, et en vérité, aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait. Ils restèrent dans cette position, chacun trouvant du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Brennan ne s'écarte doucement, chassant les larmes de ses yeux alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le côté de sa voiture. Le crayon marron qu'elle avait appliqué avec soin sur ses yeux avant de quitter le labo avait encore dégouliné, ruinant sa tentative de dissimuler la rougeur de ses yeux. Mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins belle, les traces laissées par les larmes mêlées de maquillage lui donnant un air enfantin et fragile.

Booth étendit le bras et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ses doigts effleurant involontairement sa joue alors qu'il retirait sa main.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Booth » chuchotta-t-elle avec un léger sourire, ses yeux clairs rencontrant les siens.

C'était sa manière de dire « Je te pardonne », il le savait. Mais cet air, ce sourire… Ca lui suffisait amplement.

« C'est moi qui le devrais », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix basse, à peine audible, son sourire disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu sur ses lèvres.

Il devinait combien ça avait dû être difficile pour elle de prononcer ces quelques mots. Il plaça son index sous son menton et le releva légèrement.

« Ecoute, Bones… Ne dis pas ça. J'aurais dû être là pour toi. »

Il enveloppa sa main de la sienne et l'obligea à l'ouvrir doucement pour s'emparer de ses clefs. Il pressa le bouton qui actionnait la fermeture de la voiture. Le contact de leurs peaux les firent tous deux frissonner, même si aucun ne l'aurait reconnu.

« Tu es épuisée. Je vais te reconduire chez toi. »

Et elle ne protesta pas, parce que la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était quitter le confort de sa présence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, même si c'est des points négatifs évidemment, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !**_


	17. Frissons dans le noir

_**A/N : J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur mes chapitres par rapport à ma bêta alors je fais une petite pause et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy ;)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 17 : Frissons dans le noir**

Il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'elle ne protestait même pas. Bones n'avait jamais été une personne facile, en particulier lorsqu'on essayait de toucher à ses principes de femme indépendante. Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se fit dans le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. De plus, ils craignaient tous deux que prendre la parole puisse briser la toute nouvelle empathie qui était apparue entre eux.

Booth accompagna sa partenaire jusqu'à sa porte et entra avec elle.

« Merci, Booth », dit-elle, après avoir posé son sac et défait son manteau.

« Eh, ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi rapidement ! » dit-il en ôtant son manteau.

« Oh, je suis désolée… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une bière, un café?"

Il lui sourit presque tendrement.

"Non, Bones, ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je pense, c'est que tu n'aurais pas dû retourner travailler aussi tôt, et que tu as besoin d'un ami pour te tenir compagnie. Donc je vais rester avec toi et m'assurer que tu vas bien. »

« Oh, euh… C'est très gentil à toi mais tout va bien », le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

« Regarde-toi, Bones. Tu es exténuée… Je vais rester un peu avec toi. »

« Mais Booth, je vais aller dormir, c'est tout, et ça… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Bones, OK ? » la coupa-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle croisa les bras.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me border, tu sais », fit-elle remarquer de façon presque moqueuse. « Et je ne… »

Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même et se mordit la lèvre, remarquant l'air qui était apparu sur son visage. Un air de déception mêlée à la fois de tristesse et d'exaspération. _Fais attention, Temperance. Ne le refais pas ou tu le regretteras._

Pourtant, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa doucement ses mains sur ses bras.

« Ecoute, Temperance… Je ne vais pas prétendre savoir exactement ce que tu vis en ce moment, parce que ce serait mentir. Mais je suis passé par quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Je sais que tu ne peux pas trouver le sommeil. Que tu n'as aucun repos parce que tes rêves sont remplis d'insupportables cauchemars. Tu peux continuer à affirmer que tu n'as pas peur, mais je sais bien que si. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il vit ses yeux commencer à briller de larmes.

« Temperance… Je suis ton ami… Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Elle céda et acquiesça de la tête. « D'accord », répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il lui sourit et retira ses mains de ses bras.

« Vas dormir maintenant. Et si tu as besoin, je serai juste là, d'accord ? »

« D'accord… »

Elle baissa les yeux presque timidement et fit demi-tour sur elle-même pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, elle s'arrêta, puis hésita quelques instants avant de se retourner.

« Booth… » _Merci. Allez, Temperance, tu sais que tu peux le dire. Merci. Mer-ci._ "Sers-toi ce que tu veux, d'accord ?."

----------

Brennan se déshabilla puis enfila un débardeur et un pantalon de pyjama avant de s'effondrer littéralement sur son lit, à bout de forces. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de tirer les rideaux. Elle se pelotonna sous les draps et ferma les yeux. Elle savait que Booth était dans la pièce d'à-côté, qu'il ne partirait pas. Et c'était si rassurant, si sécurisant. Si bon.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis deux longues semaines de nuits sans repos, elle se laissa glisser dans un sommeil total, réparateur, un sourire de soulagement étirant ses lèvres.

----------

Booth attrapa une bière dans le frigo puis enleva ses chaussures avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, se sentant soudain mort de fatigue. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'allonger. Il renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait fait ce qui était le mieux, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir à lui. Et c'était si satisfaisant, si gratifiant. Si bien.

Alors, pour la première fois après deux longues semaines passées à se tourmenter, il s'autorisa à penser que les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre, un sourire de soulagement aux lèvres.

----------

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Brennan réalisa que son mal de tête avait disparu. La pénombre avait envahi la pièce, mais elle 'n'avait plus peur. Elle étira ses bras et ses jambes avant de s'asseoir dans son lit. Le réveil sur sa table de nuit indiquait qu'il était 20h12. Elle se leva et s'enveloppa dans son déshabillé bleu. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la moquette moelleuse. L'appartement semblait silencieux. Elle se demanda si Booth s'était assoupi.

Elle tourna la poignée avec précaution, juste au cas où il soit vraiment en train de dormir. Elle pénétra dans la pièce principale, et la trouva plongée dans le noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser gagner par l'anxiété. Et s'il était parti ?

Elle balaya la pièce du regard, espérant le voir allongé sur le canapé, mais à la place, elle distingua une silhouette qui se tenait debout à la fenêtre.

« Booth ? » appela-t-elle doucement. « Pourquoi tu n'allumes pas la lumière ? »

Il haussa les épaules, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Je préfère rester dans le noir », répondit une voix qui n'était pas celle de son partenaire.

Brennan demeura comme paralysée. Alors que l'homme se retournait, elle put voir qu'il portait une cagoule noire qui dissimulait ses traits. Il se rapprocha d'elle et plus il avançait, plus elle reculait, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière elle. Alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, elle sentit dans son cou son souffle chaud et la lame glacée de son couteau, et elle frissonna violemment. Mais n'ayant pas totalement oublié ses réflexes, elle reprit rapidement ses esprits. Elle parvint à lui tordre le bras et lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle avait enfin le dessus sur lui, il lui saisit les poignets. Il les serra si fort qu'elle gémit de douleur et se retrouva en quelques secondes épinglée sur le sol.

Elle laissa échapper une respiration haletante, et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur ses poignets douloureux.

« Où est Booth ? » parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix rauque.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir, Temperance. »

Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle était pratiquement certaine de la connaître, mais elle était incapable de se souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Ton cauchemar », répondit froidement la voix.

----------

Booth termina sa bière pensivement. Il s'inquiétait du sommeil agité de sa partenaire. Dix minutes plus tôt, il l'avait entendue remuer, se tourner et se retourner, puis elle avait commencé à gémir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, ses doigts hésitant autour de la poignée, se demandant s'il devait entrer et la réveiller. Mais alors qu'elle sembla se calmer, il retourna vers le canapé et s'y allongea, sentant le sommeil le gagner en dépit de l'heure.

Il avait commencé à s'endormir lorsque son cri d'angoisse le réveilla totalement, le faisant automatiquement bondir sur ses pieds. Il se rua vers la chambre, s'assit sur le lit près d'elle et la secoua doucement.

----------

Brennan se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée, et laissa échapper un nouveau cri lorsqu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un lui tenait fermement les bras. Elle se débattit en sanglotant, avant de se rendre compte que c'était Booth qui était penché sur elle.

« … un cauchemar, Bones ! C'était juste un cauchemar, réveille-toi, c'est terminé maintenant."

Elle détendit ses muscles et se calma, revenant lentement à la réalité.

« Désolée », s'excusa-t-elle, sa respiration toujours rapide et irrégulière. « J'ai cru… C'était… »

« Oui, je sais… » murmura-t-il, relâchant son emprise sur ses bras. « Ca va ? »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux restées collées à son front humide.

« Oui, ça va… » répondit-elle en fixant le plafond, plus pour se convaincre elle-même que pour rassurer son partenaire.

« Tourne-toi » dit Booth.

« Quoi ? »

« Tourne-toi sur le côté. »

« Booth… »

« Allez, Bones, étant donnée la force avec laquelle tu criais et pleurais, tu as vraiment dû faire un affreux cauchemar. Et je t'ai dit que je serais là si tu avais besoin de moi alors, voilà, je suis là. »

Elle bascula finalement sur le côté comme il l'avait demandé, et elle le sentit s'installer confortablement sous les draps derrière elle, son bras autour de sa taille. Elle frémit lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle caresser sa nuque. Au début, elle se sentit inconfortable, mais très vite elle se détendit et se laissa aller dans les bras chauds et rassurants de son ami.

Car, après tout, c'était si bon, et si bien, et le matin arriverait probablement trop tôt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : Le petit bouton en bas à gauche est fait pour que vous me disiez ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas. Merci de m'avoir lue !**_


	18. Ce que font des partenaires

_**A/N : Ce chapitre contient des références à la deuxième moitié de la saison 2, oui, je parle bien de celle qui n'a pas encore été diffusée en France. Je m'adresse donc à mes amis français en particulier, ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de voir la saison 2 en VO. J'expliquerai à la fin ce que vous avez éventuellement pu rater dans ce chapitre, en essayant de spoiler le moins possible, promis. Mais comme ça n'a pas une énorme influence sur le déroulement de l'histoire, et si ça vous fait peur, ne lisez tout simplement pas les commentaires à la fin et cliquez directement sur le bouton « review » !!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 18 : Ce que font des partenaires **

Lorsque Brennan se réveilla, la nuit assombrissait encore la pièce. A moitié endormie, elle se tourna sur le dos et réalisa que Booth avait toujours son bras autour d'elle. Notant sa respiration régulière, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner sa tête sur le côté pour le regarder dormir. Ca lui semblait tellement étrange, de se reposer comme ça dans les bras de son partenaire. Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais été dans ses bras. Mais ceci n'avait décidément rien d'une étreinte entre co-équipiers. A la suite d'un débat intérieur, elle décida finalement que c'était une étreinte entre amis, dont elle avait vraiment besoin.

C'est pourquoi elle referma ses paupières, ne craignant plus de quoi ses rêves pourraient être faits, chassant toute pensée étrangère au confort et à la sécurité qu'elle ressentait dans le moment.

----------

Booth ouvrit les yeux alors que les premiers rayons de soleil illuminèrent la pièce. A la respiration profonde de sa partenaire, il comprit qu'elle dormait encore. Doucement, il déplaça sa main vers son visage et dégagea les cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage. Il prit appui sur son bras pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. La faible lumière matinale accentuait la douceur de son visage. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de la voir si paisible. Seigneur. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Et Seigneur… ce qu'elle était belle…

Il lutta contre lui-même pour décider si oui ou non il devait l'entourer de ses bras, et finalement, il s'obligea à retirer ses mains d'elle. Ca ne serait pas une très bonne idée s'ils se réveillaient tous les deux dans le même lit, en même temps. Il la connaissait trop bien. Il avait trop peur qu'elle panique. De nombreuses situations semblaient normales la nuit, et devenaient totalement différentes le matin suivant.

Alors, il se glissa silencieusement hors du lit et, après un dernier regard vers sa partenaire endormie, il quitta la pièce sans bruit.

----------

Brennan fit un bond dans son lit lorsque la sonnerie du réveil retentit. Marmonnant quelques mots d'agacement, elle tâtonna en direction de sa table de nuit pour faire cesser le plus vite possible ce bruit insupportable. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit et contempla le creux laissé sur le matelas par l'homme qui avait dormi à côté d'elle. Seigneur… Venait-elle de passer la nuit avec Booth ? Pas passer la nuit comme 'passer la nuit'… mais tout de même…

Une délicieuse odeur de café attira son attention, la ramenant à la réalité. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se mit sur ses pieds et s'enveloppa dans son déshabillé bleu. Elle frissonna, la température de la pièce lui faisant regretter la chaleur de sa couette.

Elle sortit de la chambre et vit que Booth était en train de verser du café dans des tasses. Il releva la tête vers elle, un large sourire apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il la regardait s'approcher.

« Bonjour, Bones ! » l'accueillit-il d'une voix enjouée.

« Bonjour », répondit-elle d'une voix endormie, étouffant un bâillement.

« Café ? »

« Oh oui », accepta-t-elle de bonne grâce en saisissant l'anse de l'une des tasses sur le comptoir.

« Alors… Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Tu sais, Booth… Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça. »

« Ecoute, Bones, je suis ton partenaire et ton ami, non ? T'aider à surmonter une épreuve, c'est ce que ferait un partenaire. Et te prendre dans mes bras quand tu as peur, c'est ce que ferait un ami. Je suis presque sûr que tu le ferais pour moi aussi. »

Elle le dévisagea en silence pendant quelques instants avant de balayer la pièce du regard.

« Et moi je suis presque sûre que tu n'as même pas mangé hier soir. Je n'avais plus rien dans le frigo. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bah, tu sais, j'aurais commandé quelque chose si j'avais eu faim. »

Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas diner ce soir ? Je te ferai quelque chose de bon. »

« Oh, tu sais, Bones, tu n'es pas obligée. »

Elle haussa les sourcils et le regarda avec un large sourire.

« Macaronis au fromage ? »

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents avec un air charmeur.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à tes macaronis au fromage ! »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Tu veux que je te dépose au labo ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je prendrai un taxi. Mais si tu veux prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi. »

« Merci mais je dois passer chez moi de toute façon, il faut que je me change. Regarde ça, je ne peux quand même pas me pointer au boulot comme ça », fit-il remarquer en indiquant sa chemise froissée. « Et je ferais bien de me dépêcher avant d'être en retard. »

Il posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier avant de mettre ses chaussures.

« A plus tard, alors. »

« Ne sois pas en retard pour les macaronis au fromage », l'avertit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais en retard quand il s'agit de macaronis au fromage » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton avant d'enfiler son manteau.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux, plaçant une main sur son bras d'un geste protecteur.

« Et, Bones… Prend soin de toi, OK ? » dit-il plus bas, en serrant légèrement son bras, avant de s'en aller et de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée.

----------

Booth souffla d'agacement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait tourné les pages sans réellement les lire. Avait-il vraiment dormi avec Bones la nuit dernière ? Pas dormi comme… comme dormir… mais tout de même… la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux…

_Wow wow wow, doucement mon grand, c'est ta partenaire. Il y a cette ligne, tu sais, la ligne, et tu ne dois pas la franchir._

Mais tout de même…

Le téléphone sonna, le ramenant violemment à la réalité.

« Booth », répondit-il d'une voix distraite.

_« Booth, vous avez un rendez-vous avec le docteur Stiles demain, c'est ça ? »_ demanda Cullen au bout du fil.

« C'est exact, monsieur. »

_« Je veux que vous emmeniez le docteur Brennan avec vous. »_

« Wow, euh, monsieur, vous savez, Bones, elle ne… »

_« Qu'elle sois contente ou non de sortir de son labo pour aller voir un psy, ça je m'en contrefiche. C'est votre partenaire et je veux qu'elle vous accompagne pour une évaluation psychologique. »_

« Oui, je comprends, monsieur. »

_« Faites en sorte qu'elle soit là »_, insista Cullen sèchement avant de raccrocher.

Booth reposa le téléphone, se demandant bien comment il allait s'y prendre pour la convaincre, mais dans le même temps, pas vraiment mécontent d'avoir une excuse pour l'appeler.

----------

Brennan soupira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle fixait son bureau au lieu de son écran d'ordinateur. Elle avait déjà une bonne quantité de travail à rattraper la veille, mais elle n'avait pas fait la moitié de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Et là, être aussi distraite n'aidait pas vraiment.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _pensa-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi elle n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer sur son travail comme d'habitude. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle s'intéresse à ce que Booth pouvait bien être en train de faire alors qu'elle était coincée dans son bureau avec une pile interminable de paperasserie ? Probablement le même boulot aussi barbant que nécessaire, de toute façon.

La sonnerie du téléphone la fit sursauter et la ramena sur terre.

« Brennan » répondit-elle de sa voix détachée habituelle.

_« Eh Bones, c'est moi. »_

« Salut, Booth… Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise par le ton de sa voix.

_« Oui, oui… Ecoute… J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »_

Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas aimer.

« Euh… D'accord, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

_« Tu sais, ce psy que je vois… »_

Elle le coupa, son ton de voix passant de curieux à énervé.

« Booth, tu sais ce que je pense de… »

_« Oui Bones, je sais ce que tu penses de la psychologie, que c'est une science faible et… »_

« Science molle, Booth. Science molle », corrigea-t-elle sur une intonation de voix qui rappela à Booth sa maîtresse de CE2.

_« Ouais, c'est ça, science molle, enfin peu importe. Cullen veut que tu m'accompagnes à la prochaine séance pour une évaluation psychologique. »_

« Cullen n'est pas mon patron ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

_« Non, mais il pourrait très bien nous séparer s'il le souhaitait. »_

Il entendit un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne avant qu'elle ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

« Avec le docteur Wyatt ? »

_« Non, on m'a assigné un autre psy. »_

« J'aimais bien le docteur Wyatt », marmonna-t-elle.

_« Une séance, Bones. S'il te plait. Juste une séance. »_

« Quand? »

_« Demain, à quinze heures. »_

« Booth, je ne suis pas sûre… »

_« Je t'en prie, Bones. S'il te plait. »_

Elle abdiqua face à son ton implorant, mais pas sans un soupir contrarié.

« Très bien… Demain à quinze heures... »

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, une phrase menaçante continua à résonner dans sa tête : 'Il pourrait très bien nous séparer'.

----------

Booth reposa le téléphone, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir obtenu d'elle qu'elle accepte cette séance avec lui. En réalité, il y pensait depuis un moment déjà, et la demande de Cullen était arrivée juste au bon moment. En outre, il se sentait rassuré d'avoir entendu sa voix au téléphone. Elle n'était plus fatiguée, ni triste, ni tremblante.

Sa Bones était de retour.

----------

« Oh bon sang, ça sent drôlement bon ! » dit Booth en entrant dans l'appartement, se débarrassant de son manteau. « Je le sentais déjà dans l'ascenseur, tes voisins doivent crever de faim en se demandant d'où vient cette délicieuse odeur. »

« Tu veux un verre de vin ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Volontiers ! » répondit-il joyeusement, s'asseyant alors qu'elle l'y invitait.

Lorsqu'elle déposa son assiette devant lui, il la regarda, souriant de toutes ses dents comme un enfant devant son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il planta sa fourchette dans le gratin et la plongea dans sa bouche, levant les yeux vers le Ciel, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque nourriture des dieux.

« C'est… wow, ya pas de mots pour décrire ça. »

Brennan rougit légèrement au compliment.

« Ecoute, Bones, il y a… Je dois te dire quelque chose avant qu'on aille voir le psy », dit-il, hésitant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je, euh… » Leurs regards se croisèrent. « Le docteur Stiles n'est pas le docteur Wyatt. Je suis pratiquement sûr que tu ne vas pas l'aimer, et pour être honnête, je ne l'aime pas non plus. Mais c'est une évaluation, alors je t'en prie, fais un effort pour être gentille avec lui et lui dire ce qu'il veut entendre, d'accord ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. Et qu'est ce qu'il veut entendre ? »

« Qu'on est prêts à retravailler ensemble. »

« D'accord », dit-elle simplement.

« D'accord ? »

« Oui. »

« Super. »

« Je veux dire, c'est effectivement ce que je veux, donc… » Elle reposa sa fourchette. « Attend… Tu pensais que je ne serais pas capable de lui parler sans être agressive, c'est ça ? »

« Non, Bones, non… Pas du tout… C'est juste que… »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas… »

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne termina sa phrase, car aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de se disputer avec l'autre ce soir-là.

Le reste du dîner se passa pour le mieux, bavardages et rires s'enchaînant toute la soirée. Il était minuit passé lorsque Booth se leva.

« Merci, Bones, vraiment. C'était… C'était incroyable ! »

« Ca n'est pas grand-chose, tu sais. Je sais cuisiner des plats bien plus compliqués que celui-là. »

« Généralement j'aime à penser que plus c'est simple, meilleur c'est. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Il est tard, je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer… A moins que tu aies besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

Son regard inquiet la gêna légèrement.

« Non, je… Tu sais… ca va aller. »

« Ecoute Bones… il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois te dire avant qu'on aille à cette séance demain », dit-il rapidement.

« Oui, je sais. Le docteur Stiles n'est pas le docteur Wyatt et je dois être gentille avec lui ou notre évaluation sera mauvaise », récita-t-elle. « Tu me l'as déjà dit tout-à-l'heure, Booth. »

« Non, enfin oui, mais ça n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire, là. »

« Oh », dit-elle, étonnée.

« Je suis désolé à propos de ce que je t'ai dit hier, je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus comme ça… »

« Ca va Booth, j'avais tort aussi. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir écouté. C'est juste que je… J'étais trop… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ayant visiblement du mal à trouver les mots justes.

« Je sais. Je n'aurais pas du te demander ça, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop tôt. »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et amena son index sous son menton, le soulevant légèrement pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Et demain, la séance avec le psy… Il va probablement te poser des questions qui pourraient… Oublie ça. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive, d'accord ? »

Alors qu'ils se regardaient intensément dans les yeux, Booth laissa glisser le dos de sa main sur la joue de sa partenaire d'un geste caressant, puis il rapprocha son visage du sien, sa bouche hésitant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Avant qu'elle puisse réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, il s'était emparé de ses lèvres dans un baiser léger mais délicieux. Et avant qu'elle puisse réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, il s'était brusquement écarté, ne lui laissant pas le temps de rendre le baiser, si toutefois elle l'avait souhaité.

"Je... Je suis désolé..." balbutia-t-il. « Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive… A demain. »

Et il se précipita hors de l'appartement, avec le sentiment profond qu'il avait tout gâché, et en se répétant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot.

Quant à Brennan, elle resta abasourdie un long moment, fixant la porte comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle ait vue dans sa vie, et se disant que, décidément, ça n'était pas le genre de chose que faisaient des partenaires.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : J'avais promis quelques explications sur des réferences à la saison 2 (je pense notamment à toi, ma chère Julie, si tu lis encore :p), les voilà (attention j'ai prévenu que c'était des spoilers !!! dernière alerte) : **_

_**Le docteur Wyatt est le psy que voit Booth à partir de l'épisode 13. Bones le rencontre un peu plus tard et finit par se faire une bonne idée de lui. Disons que c'est le seul psy qu'elle respecte.**_

_**Pourquoi Booth est-il aussi fan des macaronis au fromage ? On se le demande, en tout cas, elle lui en cuisine à la fin d'un épisode et pour lui c'est un peu comme le Nirvana.**_

_**Voilà ! J'espère en avoir dit suffisamment, et pas trop, à la fois.**_


	19. Rien de bon

_**A/N : Spoiler saison 2 encore... Désolée, je m'en rends compte au fur et à mesure que je traduis… Donc dans ce chapitre il y a un spoiler à propos d'un personnage qui apparaît dans quelques épisodes de la saison 2. Ca vous fera sûrement poser des questions mais tant pis, vous êtes prévenus !**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 19 : Rien de bon**

Booth leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit les talons de Brennan cliqueter sur le sol. Alors que le bruit résonnait dans la salle d'attente vide, son cœur commença à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Toute la journée, il s'était préparé à ce moment, mais il ne parvint qu'à lui adresser un sourire embarrassé. Il se sentit à la fois soulagé et extrêmement déçu de constater qu'elle avait décidé d'agir comme si rien de particulier ne s'était passé. Que pouvait-il espérer d'autre d'elle, de toute façon ? N'était-il pas mieux d'oublier et de laisser les choses retourner à la normale ? Non, pas vraiment. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait reconnu qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, mais ne prit même pas la peine d'entamer la conversation. Bon sang, combien de temps faudrait-il avant que cette tension disparaisse entre eux ? Peut-être qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais… Et si elle ne voulait plus travailler avec lui ? Et si elle avait décidé de l'annoncer en face du psy ? Il osa poser son regard sur elle. Elle paraissait absorbée par son magasine. Seigneur, elle était si belle quand elle arborait cet air concentré. Il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à la dévisager comme ça. Pourtant, il ne réussit pas à obliger ses yeux à regarder ailleurs.

Brennan fit semblant d'être passionnée par le magasine d'actualités ouvert sur ses genoux, mais en vérité, elle avait la tête ailleurs. Pendant toute la journée, elle s'était torturé l'esprit en repensant à la soirée précédente. Jamais elle n'aurait jamais admis qu'elle pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentir ses mains douces et chaudes sur elle. Elle n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil, mais n'aurait pas pour autant reconnu qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas cesser de penser à lui. Sans relever la tête, elle lui lança un regard en coin. Ce baiser avait été si bon… Et ça, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Lorsque les yeux de Booth rencontrèrent ceux de sa partenaire, il détourna rapidement le regard. Avait-il prévu tout ça ? Non, pas vraiment. Mais l'avait il désiré ? Oui, ardemment. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hommes avec qui elle sortait, de toute façon. Il avait compris pourquoi lorsque Sully était entré dans sa vie. Pourtant, il s'était résigné à ne rien faire : la ligne ne devait pas être franchie. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il l'avait même encouragée à partir avec lui sur son bateau, alors qu'il savait qu'une année loin d'elle lui serait totalement insupportable. Par la suite, il avait remercié le Ciel qu'elle ait finalement décidé de rester, et d'être celui qui était là pour elle à ce moment-là. Et maintenant… Maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis la soirée passée. Ca n'était que le silence avant la tempête. Seigneur… Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Ecoute, Bones, à propos d'hier soir… »

_Ca n'aurait pas marché, de toute façon. Nous sommes trop différents_, exprimèrent les yeux clairs de Brennan.

_C'est pour ça qu'on travaille si bien ensemble. Mais on se disputerait tout le temps_, ajoutèrent les yeux sombres de Booth.

_On se dispute déjà tout le temps. Et ça ne nous empêche pas d'être amis…_

_Je me sens tellement stupide, j'ai tout fichu en l'air._

_Je me sens tellement perdue. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était ?_ « Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle l'ait vraiment décidé.

_Et voilà. Il ne s'est rien passé_, pensa Booth. _Qu'est-ce que j'espérais d'autre ?_

_Bien sûr que quelque chose s'est passé. Il m'a embrassée et j'ai aimé ça_, se dit Brennan.

_M'aurais-tu rendu mon baiser si je t'en avais laissé l'occasion ?_ Lut-elle dans les yeux de son partenaire.

_T'aurais-je rendu ton baiser si tu m'avais laissée faire ?_

« D'accord. Très bien », dit Booth, brisant le silence, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. _Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'avouais que je meurs d'envie de le refaire ?_

_Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je t'avouais combien c'était agréable ?_ « Très bien », répéta-t-elle, essayant de se persuader que c'était la meilleure chose à dire.

Booth se pencha légèrement vers elle.

« Je pense vraiment qu'on ne devrait pas en parler au psy », dit-il à voix basse, comme si l'homme pouvait les entendre depuis son bureau et les réprimander.

« D'accord », acquiesça-t-elle d'un air indifférent.

« Merci. »

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, regrettant immédiatement l'odeur de son parfum, mais pas certain de pouvoir garder son visage si près du sien sans capturer ses lèvres.

Brennan, quant à elle, se tourna légèrement de l'autre côté, n'ayant pas confiance en sa capacité de supporter plus longtemps son regard sans y céder.

----------

Le docteur Stiles était un homme grand, d'apparence jeune et au physique agréable, dont le sourire « charmant » semblait ne jamais quitter son visage. Brennan ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était plus ou moins l'opposé du docteur Wyatt. Booth avait raison : elle ne l'aimait pas du tout.

« Docteur Brennan, agent Booth, si vous voulez bien entrer », les invita-t-il d'une voix polie.

Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir dans des fauteuils confortables et il ferma la porte avant de s'installer lui-même en face d'eux.

« Avant de commencer, y a-t-il quelque chose que l'un de vous voudrait exprimer ? Un sentiment, une remarque… Une question peut-être ? »

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Brennan. « Docteur Brennan ? »

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il était attardé mental.

« Euh… Non, rien. »

Puis elle croisa le regard de Booth, qui lui rappela immédiatement sa promesse d'être gentille avec le psy.

« Si. Je veux retravailler aussi vite que possible. Avec mon partenaire. »

Le sourire du docteur Stiles s'élargit, si c'était encore possible.

« Très bien docteur Brennan. Je suppose que vous êtes consciente du fait que cette séance me permettra de déterminer si vous êtes prêts pour cela. »

« Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. On travaille ensemble depuis plus de deux ans, et le risque fait partie de notre métier. Ca n'est pas la première fois que nous passons par un moment difficile. »

Booth réprima un grognement de frustration. Elle avait si bien commencé, c'était trop beau… Bon sang… Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher… Manifestement, elle n'aimait pas le thérapeute qu'on leur avait assigné. Ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, docteur Brennan, il relève des mes compétences d'établir si vous pouvez ou non retourner sur le terrain. Et compte tenu de la façon dont vous et votre partenaire vous teniez dans la salle d'attente, je dirais que vous êtes très inconfortables l'un avec l'autre. L'un de vous deux pourrait-il m'en expliquer la raison ? »

Les partenaires échangèrent un regard embarrassé. De nouveau, Brennan prit la parole avant que Booth n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Non, tout va bien entre nous. En réalité, nous étions en train de discuter. »

« Parfait, je suppose donc que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous évoquions votre discussion ? » demanda le psy.

Son ton de voix mielleux et agaçant fit sauter Brennan hors de ses gonds.

« Si, ça nous dérange, parce que ça ne vous regarde absolument pas ! »

« Dossier top secret » précisa Booth en adressant un regard d'excuse au thérapeute avant de lancer un regard implorant à sa partenaire.

Pendant que Brennan essayait de se calmer, le psy changea de position dans son fauteuil.

« Je vois que vous êtes tous les deux sur la défensive, ce qui signifie que… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler », protesta Brennan, lui coupant la parole. « Je m'assoie toujours de la même façon, je ne suis pas gênée avec Booth et nous ne nous disputons pas. » _Point final._

Booth tapota nerveusement son genou. _Non, Bones, non. Par pitié. Sois gentille avec le psy, juste une fois._

Le psy ne répondit rien mais il prit quelques notes. Ses lèvres toujours étirées en un petit sourire rigide, il releva enfin les yeux, hochant la tête de satisfaction.

« Bien. Très bien. »

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de diriger ses yeux vers Booth.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous vous sentez en cet instant précis, agent Booth ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je, euh… J'ai l'impression d'avoir résolu ces… vous savez, ces problèmes dont on a parlé la dernière fois », tenta Booth, faisant de son mieux pour garder sauve la bonne humeur de leur thérapeute.

« Très bien. Et vous, docteur Brennan ? »

« Honnêtement ? »

« Honnêtement. »

« J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps. »

Le docteur Stiles ignora sa réponse.

« Avez-vous discuté des sentiments et émotions que vous éprouvez tous deux après… » il agita brièvement ses bras « … ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pas vraiment », répondit rapidement Brennan.

« Qu'entendez-vous par 'pas vraiment' ? Un peu, ou pas du tout ? »

« Non, nous n'en avons pas discuté », dit Booth.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel. Ce sourire moqueur… Il la rendait folle.

« Parler de ce qui s'est passé ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé », rétorqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Vous avez raison, docteur Brennan. Et en même temps vous avez tort, parce qu'éviter le sujet est une énorme erreur. Mais passons. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici tous les deux et je vais vous aider pour ça. A parler, j'entends. »

Son sourire resta figé sur son visage, son regard alternant entre ses deux patients.

« Docteur Brennan, qu'aimeriez-vous exprimer à votre partenaire concernant le fait qu'il vous ait sauvé la vie ? »

Brennan tourna la tête vers Booth.

« Que je savais qu'il viendrait. On est partenaires, j'aurais fait la même chose pour lui. »

« Vous me semblez une femme indépendante et confiante, docteur Brennan. Je tends à penser que vous devez ressentir une sorte d'inégalité entre vous deux, dûe au fait que vous lui devez la vie. »

« Elle ne me doit rien du tout, docteur », intervint Booth. Cet homme n'essayait-il pas plutôt de perturber l'équilibre de leur relation ? A la façon dont il formulait ses phrases, on aurait pu penser qu'il était normal qu'elle se sente endettée vis-à-vis de lui, et si c'était le cas, la tension entre eux n'en serait que pire.

« Non ! » répliqua Brennan. « Je veux dire, ça n'est pas la première fois que Booth me sauve la vie, et je l'ai déjà sauvé moi aussi. »

Booth approuva de la tête. _C'est bien, Bones. Continue comme ça et dans une heure c'est plié._

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais après avoir lu attentivement vos dossiers, je me permets de penser que cette situation-ci était différente. Votre partenaire n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était en train de vous arriver, docteur Brennan. Suis-je dans le vrai ? »

« Non, je… Je savais qu'il viendrait. »

Booth serra les dents. _Oh oh… Ca y est, il est arrivé à la bouleverser._

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ? » insista Stiles.

Brennan lança à son partenaire un regard rapide qu'il reconnu comme son regard 'tu y crois, à ça ??', puis ses yeux retournèrent vers le psy.

« Je… Je le savais, c'est tout », dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« A aucun moment vous n'avez pensé que peut-être vous ne vous en sortiriez pas ? »

Brennan se leva brusquement, hors d'elle. Ce ton mielleux, ces… ces yeux inquisiteurs, la façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, d'essayer de fouiller son esprit… C'était trop.

« C'est bon, j'en ai terminé ici. Je ne suis _pas_ morte ! Je suis là, d'accord ? » Elle agita ses bras pour appuyer ses propos. « Pourquoi ma vie devient-elle tout d'un coup l'affaire de tout le monde ? J'aimerais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille pour que je puisse faire mon travail. »

Elle saisit son manteau et son sac d'un geste brutal. Booth se leva et plaça une main réconfortante sur son bras, dans une tentative désespérée pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Bones, je t'en prie… » supplia-t-il.

« Non, c'est terminé », répéta-t-elle fermement avant de sortir de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

----------

Brennan se rua vers sa voiture, à-demi aveuglée par les larmes de colère qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux. Comment osait-il évoquer la peur qu'elle avait pu ressentir en pensant qu'elle allait mourir ? Elle frissonna violemment. Comment osait-il ne serait-ce qu'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir ? Elle le maudit, lui et son air hypocrite.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas juste vivre en paix ? Qu'est ce c'était que cette manie de vouloir partager ses émotions ? C'était insultant. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle-même. Comme si elle devait être punie pour avoir pratiquement été l'une des victimes d'un malade mental. Ca n'était pas juste. Pas juste.

Ses mains tremblaient de rage lorsqu'elle enfonça la clef dans le contact. Elle savait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir.

----------

Le docteur Stiles s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, adressant à Booth un regard désolé.

« Je crois que votre partenaire n'est pas encore prête pour cela, agent Booth. Je vous recommande vivement de la convaincre de suive une thérapie. »

Mais Booth ne se rassit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers le psy, secouant la tête d'un air furieux.

« Bien sûr que non, elle n'est pas prête, espèce d'idiot. Vous cherchez quoi avec ce genre de questions ? Je ne manquerai pas de faire remonter à Cullen ce que je pense de vos méthodes. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, exactement comme l'avait fait sa partenaire quelques minutes plus tôt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : J'ai une pensée toute particulière pour ma beta, Catherine, qui m'est d'une grande aide en voulant bien relire mes textes en anglais. En plus de cela, c'est une auteure que j'adore (d'ailleurs nous sommes en train d'écrire une fic ensemble), et elle a ajouté quelques petites choses à ce que j'avais écrit. Je n'ai pas tout gardé en français parce que ça passait mal mais Catherine, je t'adore :D (il y a peu de chances qu'elle lise mais le cœur y est !) J'ai d'ailleurs pris quelques libertés par rapport à l'anglais mais j'ai le droit non ? Vu que je me paye mes propres non-droits d'auteur ? Ok je sais c'est nul. Mais vous pouvez quand même cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas **_


	20. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là

_**A/N : Un chapitre tous les jours, voire deux, c'était trop beau Mais en voilà un pour le week-end !**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 20 : J'aurais voulu que tu sois là**

Brennan conduisit tout d'abord en direction le labo. Elle rentra sa voiture dans le parking et la gara sur sa place réservée. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la clef, coupant le contact. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit son portable vibrer dans son sac sur le siège passager, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle fixa son sac des yeux jusqu'à ce que le bruit cesse, sa main droite toujours sur le contact, l'autre sur le volant. Au bout quelques secondes, le téléphone se remit à vibrer brièvement, indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message.

Cependant, elle ne prit toujours pas la peine de regarder. Qui avait téléphoné n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment-là. C'était sûrement Booth, mais elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle leva les yeux et les dirigea vers la sortie piétonne du parking sous-terrain. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'aller là-bas, affronter ses collègues, travailler. Elle ne pouvait pas. Et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de rentrer chez elle.

Sa main hésita sur la clef, son regard fixé sur le tableau de bord. Et finalement, elle remit le contact, démarra et sortit du parking.

----------

« Ecoute, Bones, je sais que tu es bouleversée... Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça, et tu sais quoi, moi aussi je suis énervé. Je suis en route pour aller voir Cullen. Appelle-moi quand… S'il te plait, appelle-moi, d'accord ? »

Booth raccrocha son téléphone en soupirant. Il savait qu'il était peu probable qu'elle le rappelle. Bones ne demandait jamais d'aide à personne, même pas à lui. De plus, il devinait qu'elle avait certainement besoin d'être un peu seule.

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir aller la rejoindre et la serrer dans ses bras, il s'obligea à attendre et à se diriger vers le Hoover Building.

----------

L'air était glacial ; le vent aurait transpercé n'importe quel vêtement, aussi chaud soit-il. Brennan resserra ses bras autour d'elle, essayant de garder au chaud ses mains nues. Elle emprunta le chemin principal qui traversait le cimetière, ses pieds sachant exactement où la porter. Elle frissonnait, et pas seulement à cause du froid. Elle passa à côté d'une vieille femme qui arrangeait quelques fleurs sur une tombe, et se sentit confuse de n'avoir rien porté d'autre que sa colère et sa douleur.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la tombe de sa mère, elle sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux. L'une d'elles coula le long de sa joue glacée. Elle s'agenouilla sur l'herbe couverte de gel, peu soucieuse de ne pas salir ses vêtements. Elle tendit la main vers la pierre de marbre et laissa ses doigts suivre les contours de la gravure.

_En mémoire de Christine Brennan_

_Mère aimante de Russ et Temperance_

_Avril 1948 – Déc. 1993_

Son attention fut attirée par le petit dauphin d'argent laissé au pied de la pierre tombale, à-demi caché dans le sol. Celui que son père avait laissé là. Il lui semblait si loin, à présent, ce jour-là. Elle prit l'objet dans sa main, enleva du mieux qu'elle put la terre qui le souillait, et le contempla durant un long moment avant de refermer sa main sur l'objet.

« Je me sens tellement perdue, Maman » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « J'aurais voulu que tu sois là. »

----------

Cullen n'avait pas été content du tout d'entendre ce que Booth avait à dire sur le docteur Stiles. Mais sa menace d'interdire à Brennan tout déplacement sur le terrain si elle se comportait de la même façon avec le nouveau – et dernier - thérapeute qu'il leur assignait à partir de maintenant n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Booth.

Bones ne répondait pas au téléphone et il la cherchait depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Au labo, où il avait laissé une Angela plus qu'inquiète. Chez elle, où il était certain qu'elle n'était pas puisque sa voiture n'était pas garée sur son emplacement réservé. Au Diner, où il avait vérifié même s'il était convaincu de ne pas l'y trouver. Chaque fois qu'il ne la trouvait pas, une nouvelle vague de découragement et d'appréhension montait en lui.

_C'est pas vrai… Bones… Où es-tu passée ?_

Elle aurait certainement trouvé cela irrationnel, mais un sentiment dérangeant se formait dans son ventre, qui lui murmurait que quelque chose avait très bien pu se passer. Encore. Elle pouvait être en danger. Encore. Un autre psychopathe pouvait très bien avoir décidé de jeter son dévolu sur elle. Ou bien elle avait eu un accident et gisait, blessée, sur le bord d'une route déserte, Dieu savait où.

L'urgence de retrouver sa partenaire devint oppressante. C'était sa responsabilité de la garder en sécurité, et pourtant il avait déjà échoué plus d'une fois. Elle l'avait dit elle-même, elle avait eu foi en lui, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne la sauver. La moindre des choses que l'on pouvait attendre d'un partenaire. Mais comment le saurait-il, si elle était en danger ? Comment saurait-il où la trouver ? Comment pourrait-il arriver à temps? D'une manière ou d'une autre, il _devait_ la trouver. Vite.

Et soudain, une idée le frappa. Il restait un dernier endroit où il n'avait pas encore vérifié.

----------

Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là, avant de décider que cela n'avait finalement aucune importance. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour les étirer. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle. Elle était gelée jusqu'aux os, maintenant, même si elle ne frissonnait plus. Elle s'était en quelque sorte habituée au froid. Elle s'était habituée à parler à une pierre tombale, aussi. Les réponses ne venaient pas, elle ne s'y attendait pas de toute façon. Mais elle ressentait un certain soulagement à parler, elle ne se sentait plus seule. Elle se sentait aimée, comprise. Cela ne lui paraissait plus bizarre, ni ridicule ; mais normal, naturel.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre son portable avec elle et répondre aux appels de ses amis. Le jour était en train de tomber. Booth et Angela devaient s'inquiéter pour elle. A contrecœur, elle ouvrit la main et redéposa le petit dauphin au pied de la tombe. Elle sourit. Plus exactement, elle sourit à sa mère.

_Merci, Maman. Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant. Tu n'as pas idée._

Elle se leva lentement, essaya de se réchauffer en frottant ses bras contre elle car le froid la faisait de nouveau frissonner. Maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de partir, elle se sentit soudain désespérément seule. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle aurait voulu que Booth soit là. Elle serra ses bras très fort autour d'elle et souhaita qu'il soit là lorsqu'elle se retournerait.

Et si elle avait cru en Dieu, elle aurait pu croire que le Ciel l'avait entendue, car elle savait que les pas qu'elle entendait derrière elle étaient les siens.

----------

Lorsqu'il vit sa voiture garée devant l'entrée de l'Eternal Spring Memorial Garden, il soupira de soulagement. Enfin, il sentit le poids qui pesait sur son estomac disparaître. Il descendit de sa voiture et pénétra dans le cimetière, essayant de retrouver le chemin qui menait à la tombe de la mère de Bones.

Il lui semblait tellement lointain, le jour où il l'avait accompagnée. Et en même temps, il avait l'impression que c'était hier. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il se souvint du mal qu'elle avait eu à comprendre le simple concept d'apporter des fleurs. Il lui avait dit de parler à sa mère, puis il s'était éloigné de quelques pas pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Et elle l'avait fait. Elle avait parlé à sa mère. Il lui avait lancé un regard en coin. Il se rappelait combien elle était belle, alors, se tenant là, le soleil jouant avec les reflets auburn de ses cheveux. Elle s'était plainte de n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse de la pierre, alors il lui avait expliqué comment faire.

Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait ici de nouveau, devant la tombe de sa mère ; et elle lui parlait. Il pouvait la voir au loin, même si le crépuscule avait déjà commencé à s'installer, dissipant lentement les derniers rayons de soleil d'hiver.

Il se dirigea vers elle, faisant en sorte qu'elle puisse entendre ses pas, car il ne voulait pas la faire sursauter une nouvelle fois. Et en effet, elle les entendit, car elle se retourna lentement, comme si elle l'attendait. Elle semblait gelée, triste, et un peu perdue, et pourtant elle lui souriait.

Il se rapprocha plus près et l'entoura de ses bras, frottant son dos pour la réchauffer. La sensation familière du corps de sa partenaire chassa totalement la sensation dérangeante dans son ventre, et l'odeur de ses cheveux termina de lui faire oublier la panique qu'il l'avait assailli plus tôt.

« On s'inquiétait pour toi », murmura-t-il.

« Désolée », répondit-elle, sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Sa chaleur avait déjà commencé à l'envelopper et elle savoura la sensation de ses bras forts autour d'elle.

« Tu es gelée, Bones. »

« Non. Plus maintenant. »

Booth sourit et resserra son étreinte.

« Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

« Mais, et ma voiture ? »

« Tu t'occuperas de ta voiture demain. »

A contrecœur, il s'écarta d'elle.

« On ne devrait pas rester là, on va attraper un rhume. »

Et, tout autant à contrecœur, elle acquiesça alors qu'il plaçait son bras autour de ses épaules, la guidant vers la sortie.

----------

« Cullen nous a assigné un autre psy », annonça Booth, sans détourner ses yeux de la route.

Brennan soupira, puis sourit, sa tête dans sa main, son coude reposant sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, Booth. Je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennuis. »

« Ecoute, Bones, ce gars, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de lui, et je l'ai dit à Cullen aussi. »

« Cullen ne m'aime pas. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Cullen apprécie tes compétences professionnelles. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard.

« Merci, Booth. Je pensais que peut-être tu… serais en colère contre moi. »

« En colère contre toi ? Non, attends, Bones, écoute, Stiles n'avait pas à te poser toutes ces questions. J'aurais réagit de la même façon à ta place. » Il s'arrêta quelques instants. « Je pensais que toi, tu serais en colère contre moi. »

Il rirent ensemble alors que la voiture pénétrait dans le parking de l'immeuble de Brennan. Booth sortit de la voiture et elle fit de même, une lueur de reconnaissance brillant dans ses yeux. Même s'ils étaient tous deux épuisés, ils montèrent les escaliers menant au deuxième étage, plutôt par habitude, car elle n'utilisait que très rarement l'ascenseur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se laissèrent tous deux tomber sur le canapé.

« Bière ? » proposa Brennan.

« Non, ça va, merci. J'ai tellement froid que je ne l'apprécierais pas à sa juste valeur », répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer durant un long moment. Trop long, peut-être, car Booth se leva brusquement, apparemment gêné.

« Mais je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de café. Ne te dérange pas, j'y vais. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec dans les mains deux tasses de café chaud et parfumé.

« Alors… Tu as parlé à ta mère, hein? »

"Oui, je… je crois que je me suis habitué à ça. »

Elle plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et rassurant.

« Parler à des gens qui ne peuvent pas t'entendre parce qu'ils sont morts ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oui, ce genre de choses », répondit-elle, lui rendant son sourire.

Booth reposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse avec un air plus sérieux, et, ce faisant, effleura involontairement le bras de sa partenaire.

« Je crois que je devrais m'en aller, maintenant », déclara-t-il en se levant.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Manifestement, une certaine tension s'était installée entre eux, qui profitait de leurs silences et se servait du moindre contact entre eux pour leur rappeler ce qui était arrivé et ne pouvait être défait.

Avant de partir, il se tourna vers elle et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Elle lut de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, un certain embarras, aussi. Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui rendait son regard doux et tendre.

« Bones, écoute… Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je veux te brusquer, ou autre. Mais si tu veux parler, si tu as besoin de parler, ou de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, d'accord ? Je voulais juste que tu le saches. »

Elle acquiesça avec un léger sourire, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise d'avoir son visage si près du sien.

Elle parvint seulement à articuler un « D'accord ».

Elle frémit lorsque Booth laissa glisser sa main le long de son bras. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'elle respirait le parfum frais et boisé de son après-rasage, et qu'elle sentait son souffle caresser son visage, lui rappelant la sensation de ses doigts sur sa joue. Pendant quelques secondes, elle pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau, et elle se demanda si sa bouche était aussi délicieuse que ses lèvres.

Mais le temps recommença brusquement à s'écouler. Il retira sa main, et lorsqu'il sortit, elle ne fit rien pour le retenir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : Je ne suis pas là du week-end alors j'essaye de vous en poster un nouveau lundi, mais je ne peux rien promettre malheureusement :p**_


	21. Cicatrices

_**A/N : Comme promis, on est lundi, nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, merci infiniment à ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits mots !**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 21 : Cicatrices**

Brennan sauta dans un taxi et indiqua rapidement au chauffeur son adresse de destination. Il avait raison. Booth avait raison. Elle ne pourrait pas aller de l'avant si elle n'en parlait pas. Jamais. Elle devait le faire. Maintenant. Même s'il était tard, qu'il faisait noir et si froid dehors. Parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que si elle ne s'en débarrassait pas tout de suite, elle ne retrouverait jamais plus le courage de le faire.

Alors que les rues défilaient devant ses yeux, elle se sentit soudain enfant de nouveau. Les visages flous des passants enveloppés dans leurs chauds manteaux, les trainées lumineuses des enseignes de magasins colorées et des phares des voitures… Pendant quelques instants, elle pensa qu'elle avait dix ans, que son père, assis derrière le volant, était en train de bavarder avec sa mère, et que son frère se tenait à côté d'elle. C'était comme si, d'aussi longtemps que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la fenêtre, rien ne pouvait réveiller son esprit et faire disparaître ces images.

Mais un rêve ne dure jamais éternellement, et elle détourna le regard. Le siège à côté d'elle était vide, et l'homme qui conduisait n'était pas son père.

« Laissez-moi là, s'il vous plait », ordonna-t-elle lorsqu'ils atteignirent le début de la rue.

Le chauffeur obéit et s'arrêta. Elle lui tendit un billet de vingt dollars et lui dit de garder la monnaie avant de descendre de la voiture.

La rue était calme et paisible. La plupart des fenêtres étaient sombres, à cette heure tardive. Elle se dirigea vers sa maison, prenant son temps, comme pour essayer de repousser autant que possible un moment qui la terrifiait. Mais ce moment était nécessaire, inévitable.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant sa porte, elle leva la main pour sonner, mais retint son geste. Elle posa la main à plat sur la froide surface de bois. Le gel la mordait, traversant facilement les vêtements fins qu'elle portait. Pourtant, elle demeura immobile durant de longues secondes, des minutes peut-être, fixant la porte sans réellement la voir, car elle avait besoin d'un moment pour rassembler son courage à deux mains et sonner.

------

Lorsqu'il la vit là, se tenant dans la nuit glaciale avec seulement un chemisier et une paire de jeans sur elle, la première pensée qui traversa son esprit fut combien elle était magnifique naturellement. Le vent faisait frémir les quelques mèches de cheveux tombées sur sa joue et la lumière de la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux. Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, il remarqua quelque chose de nouveau dans le sien ; un mélange de peur et de détermination.

« Bones… »

« Salut… »

Le tremblement de sa voix et ses dents qui claquaient lui firent prendre conscience qu'elle ne portait pas de manteau.

« Bones, wow, tu es folle ou quoi ? Tu veux attraper une pneumonie ? » la gronda-t-il gentiment avant de faire un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer.

« En réalité, il est impossible d'attraper une pneumonie en… »

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, se sentant stupide d'avoir comme trop souvent répondu à une question qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

« Viens, je vais te trouver quelque chose à te mettre dessus. Il ne fait pas plus de deux degrés là-dehors. Même les enfants savent qu'ils devraient porter un blouson », taquina-t-il.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, le regardant disparaître dans le hall. Alors qu'elle l'attendait, elle se rendit compte que les manches légèrement remontées de son chemiser laissaient entrevoir les cicatrices sur ses avant-bras. Elle avait toujours pris soin de bien les dissimuler depuis qu'elle avait enlevé ses bandages. Ses doigts suivirent lentement les marques, essayant de s'habituer à leur présence. D'une certaine façon, c'était comme s'ils représentaient sa connexion au tueur, comme s'il pouvait toujours contrôler une partie d'elle-même.

Lorsque Booth revint, quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de ses pas la fit sursauter et elle pressa rapidement ses avant-bras contre son corps. Il prit place à côté d'elle, lui tendant l'un de ses pulls les plus chauds.

« Passe ça, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes mal, même s'il est sûrement déjà trop tard », dit-il avec un regard inquiet.

Elle prit le vêtement et s'apprêtait à l'enfiler lorsqu'elle sentit les mains chaudes de son partenaire se poser sur ses bras. Et alors, elle réalisa qu'il pouvait les voir. Ses cicatrices. Et c'était comme si son esprit et ses émotions étaient exposées devant lui. Comme si elle se tenait complètement nue devant lui. En pire.

Il savait combien elle se sentirait humiliée s'il examinait curieusement ses poignets, c'est pourquoi il ne la quitta pas du regard. Il su qu'elle était mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux, mais elle finit par les laisser rencontrer de nouveau ceux de son partenaire, lui indiquant ainsi implicitement qu'elle s'en rendait à lui. Il lui prit les mains et les tira doucement vers lui avant de laisser ses doigts suivre les marques.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _semblèrent demander ses prunelles claires, mais sa résistance disparut alors qu'une sensation inattendue l'emplit. C'était comme si le contact apaisant des doigts de son partenaire avait le pouvoir de chasser ce qu'avaient laissé sur elle les mains du tueur. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle ne l'avait pas retenu. Elle était tellement lasse de retenir.

Lorsqu'il dirigea lentement son regard vers ses avant-bras, elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle était à l'aise, cette fois. Détendue. Et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il libéra ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » chuchota-t-elle en frottant pensivement ses poignets.

« A toi de me le dire », répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle tourna de nouveau le regard vers lui et le fixa un moment, avant de répondre sincèrement.

« Tu m'as sauvée. »

Alors qu'un silence gêné commençait à s'installer, elle passa finalement le pull avec un sourire reconnaissant.

La douceur du vêtement la réchauffa immédiatement.

« Merci, Booth. »

Il avait son odeur. Une odeur profonde, apaisante, rassurante.

« Tu veux que je nous fasse du café ? »

« Non merci, je… Ca va… »

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il reste là, assis près d'elle. Et qu'il l'écoute.

« Quand j'ai senti…", commença-t-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration qui lui donna le courage de continuer. « Quand j'ai senti l'aiguille dans mon cou, j'ai essayé de me retourner et de me débattre, tu sais. Mais je ne sais pas, je… Je suis tombée… et j'ai compris que c'était terminé. Je ne pouvais rien faire. La drogue était déjà dans mon sang. Il m'a traînée à travers l'appartement, et je savais parfaitement ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Je ne sais pas ce qui était pire, savoir ou ne pas savoir… »

Sa voix était basse et tremblait légèrement, et pourtant son ton était égal, comme si elle essayait de bannir toute émotion. Il put voir que ses yeux étaient secs, mais elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, quelque part derrière lui.

« Je me souviens du bruit de l'eau qui coulais. Je redoutais le moment où ça s'arrêterait, parce que… » Elle lui lança un regard bref lorsqu'elle sentit sa main recouvrir la sienne. « Parce que je savais ce que ça voulait dire. »

Elle fit une pause, évitant son regard.

« Ensuite il m'a déshabillée. Il l'a fait très lentement, en me parlant beaucoup, comme s'il essayait de me rassurer, ce qui était totalement absurde. Et puis le bruit s'est arrêté. Il m'a portée. Je pouvais sentir ses bras trembler à cause de l'effort, il n'était pas très fort. Je l'aurais mis à terre facilement s'il ne m'avait pas paralysée… En tout cas, il a fait en sorte de ne pas me faire mal en me déposant dans la baignoire. L'eau n'était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. C'était… dans un certain sens, c'était parfait. »

Elle frissonna, se souvenant de la voix de l'homme. Elle baissa le regard sur ses genoux, se sentant gênée de lui raconter tout ça en le regardant dans les yeux. Il caressait désormais sa main avec son pouce, pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Et ensuite… Ensuite, tu as appelé. Et ça l'a paniqué. Il m'a laissée seule dans la salle de bains. J'ai entendu la première partie de ton message. Tu pensais que j'étais en colère contre toi, mais notre dispute semblait tellement stupide alors. »

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

« Je… J'ai glissé sous l'eau. Et je n'ai pas pu entendre la fin du message. Jusqu'alors, j'espérais en quelque sorte que tu viennes et que tu me tires de ce… de cet enfer… comme tu le fais toujours… Mais je savais que cette fois il était trop tard. Tu avais autant de contrôle que moi sur cette situation. Aucune. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse t'inciter à venir, rien qui aurait pu te faire penser que j'avais besoin de toi. »

Elle déglutit. Pourquoi était-il si difficile de dire la suite ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait abandonné.

« Alors je… je n'ai pas résisté, parce que plus rien n'importait. Tout ce que je voulais c'était… c'était en finir. »

Booth déglutit lentement, une boule dans la gorge. Décidément, elle était encore plus forte qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et lui, aurait-il eu ce courage ? Honnêtement, il ne savait pas. Il réprima l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, car il était important qu'il la laisse continuer.

« Quand j'ai senti ses mains m'attraper, j'ai pensé que c'était toi… »

Elle étouffa un sanglot et une larme coula le long de sa joue, dont elle stoppa la course de son doigt.

« … même si j'étais consciente que c'était impossible. J'ai recommencé à respirer. Mais c'était encore sa voix, et son horrible haleine mentholée… »

Elle sentit ses doigts serrer sa main d'une manière rassurante.

« Quand il m'a entaillé les poignets, c'était très douloureux, vraiment. Mais ça n'était rien comparé au moment où il m'a laissée dans le silence et dans le noir. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là. Je crois que je ne suis jamais sentie aussi seule de ma vie. Et puis tout est devenu flou et vague. Je me souviens de ta voix… »

Elle renifla et chassa les larmes qui commençaient à brouiller son regard.

« … même si à ce moment-là, j'ai pensé que mon esprit me jouait des tours. Quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, j'ai pensé que j'étais probablement encore en train de rêver, que ça n'était pas la réalité, que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et encore, quand je m'endors et que j'ouvre les yeux le matin, je… parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas encore en train d'imaginer la réalité… Que je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon lit… »

Sa voix se brisa. Une nouvelle larme glissa le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur la main de Booth. Il se pencha vers elle et de sa main libre, essuya d'un geste doux la joue de sa partenaire.

« Merci, Temperance », murmura-t-il. « Je sais combien ça a dû être difficile. »

Il guida sa tête contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle accueilli le réconfort de bon gré, se pelotonnant contre lui, essayant de se faire aussi petite que possible pour que ses bras l'entourent totalement. Puis il commença à parler, et elle entendit l'émotion cachée derrière ses mots à travers sa poitrine.

« Tu sais, j'ai décidé de me rendre chez toi parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter ça… De te svoir fâchée contre moi, de ne pas se parler. Quand j'ai trouvé ta porte ouverte, j'ai sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand j'ai remarqué les vêtements pliés sur ton canapé, j'ai su où je devais aller et… et ce que j'allais y trouver. Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai cru que tu étais morte. Que c'était fini. Ton sang était partout et ton visage était tellement pâle… Tes yeux étaient fermés. Quand je t'ai sortie de l'eau, tu étais si froide. C'était un peu comme si ça n'était pas toi. Comme si ce corps n'était plus le tien. J'ai vraiment cru… que tu étais partie. »

Il fit une pause mais sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux d'une manière rassurante, comme si c'était plus dur pour elle que pour lui. Pendant un moment, il savoura la sensation de sa présence et soupira de soulagement. Non, elle n'était pas partie. Elle était là, juste là. Il inclina la tête, laissant ainsi reposer sa joue sur sa tête. De cette façon, il pouvait sentir ses cheveux. Son souffle, le plus léger de ses mouvements, son odeur… c'était vraiment elle.

« A l'hôpital, quand j'attendais qu'on me dise si tu allais t'en sortir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que j'avais conduit trop lentement en allant chez toi, que j'avais trop hésité à la porte, que je n'avais pas agit assez vite, que je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour te sauver… »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour s'humecter les lèvres.

« J'ai pensé à tous les bons moments que nous avons eus. A la chance que j'ai d'être ton partenaire et ami. Combien nos querelles sont stupides. Et cette dispute-là, en particulier. J'ai pensé à tout ce que je n'aurai jamais plus la chance de te dire."

Il déglutit et elle le regarda dans les yeux avec sincérité, comprenant enfin combien tout cela avait pu être atroce pour lui, aussi. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, elle savait que la culpabilité l'aurait rongé.

« J'ai pensé à ce que je ferais si tu ne revenais pas. Et maintenant… »

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et laissa reposer son front contre le sien. Brennan ferma les yeux, retenant inconsciemment son souffle.

« Maintenant, je ne peux pas ignorer ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là, ce qui serait resté non dit, inachevé. »

Il leva les sourcils, ses lèvres se courbant en un léger sourire.

« Je sais ce que je risque pour ça, mais… »

Mais lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, elle pensa à tout autre chose que de lui botter les fesses. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts caressant sa nuque. Les mains qui glissaient le long de son dos la faisaient frissonner, et pourtant elle n'avait plus froid.

Dans ce baiser, ils mirent tout le déni, les sentiments réprimés, tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés ensemble. Le trouble, l'embarras n'étaient plus. Les hésitations, envolées. Il n'y avait plus de questions, plus de doutes. Seule une certitude: c'était probablement insensé, mais certainement pas une erreur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : Il reste encore deux derniers chapitres à traduire. Il se peut que je vous fasse patienter jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… Il faut que j'écrive un chapitre de mon nouveau multichapter (que je traduirai certainement dès que j'en aurai fini avec cette trad-là) et j'ai un déplacement demain, plus pas mal de choses à faire. Mais je fais au plus vite, promis ! Encore merci de m'avoir lue !**_


	22. Le matin d'après

_**A/N : J'avais dit avant la fin de la semaine, mercredi c'est honnête non ? Bonne lecture et merci encore aux reviewers !**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 22 : Le matin d'après**

Elle se réveilla à six heures, comme tous les matins. Avant que le réveil sonne, comme chaque matin. Mais la journée qui venait de commencer n'était pas une journée ordinaire. Elle regarda l'homme qui dormait à côté d'elle, son bras encore enroulé autour de sa taille. Son partenaire. Il semblait si paisible, si heureux. Etait-ce vraiment un sourire qu'elle voyait étirer légèrement ses lèvres ?

Trop de sentiments contraires se bousculaient dans son esprit. Des sentiments concernant la nuit passée. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux et ne pouvait être défait. Ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Ce que cela pouvait bien signifier pour lui. Ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Elle s'était laissée allée pendant une nuit. Elle avait laissé tomber ses barrières. Elle avait été faible.

_« Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? »_ se rappela-t-elle avoir demandé.

Mais avec ses baisers, il l'avait réduite au silence ; et sous ses caresses, elle avait cessé de réfléchir. Elle aurait pu se persuader que cette nuit n'avait pas été très différente de toutes ces autres nuits passées avec ses amants habituels. Mais elle se serait menti à elle-même. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui ; c'était son partenaire, ils travaillaient ensemble. Ensuite, plus que son partenaire, c'était son ami. Et pour finir, parce que, pour dire la vérité, cette nuit avait été la plus délicieuse qu'elle ait jamais vécu.

Elle s'était abandonnée comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait ; elle s'était impliquée émotionnellement, ce qu'elle ne s'était jamais permise. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais sentie aussi bien avec qui que ce soit. Et, paradoxalement, c'était précisément ce qui la terrifiait. Tout cela impliquait trop de complications, et il y avait trop en jeu.

Le jour s'était levé, rendant tout différent de ce qu'il avait semblé plus tôt. Ils avaient franchi la ligne, ils étaient allés trop loin. C'est elle qui l'avait laissé aller trop loin. Mais elle pouvait encore fuir, si elle le voulait. Le voulait-elle ? Elle réprima un soupir, ses yeux réticents à se détacher du visage endormi. Non, elle ne le voulait pas. Et c'était un autre fait dont elle prenait conscience et qui ajoutait à sa panique.

Elle se retint d'effleurer sa joue du dos de ses doigts. A la place, elle parvint à se libérer de son bras sans le réveiller. Elle ramassa ses vêtements qui gisaient encore sur le sol, se dirigea silencieusement vers le salon et s'habilla rapidement dans le demi-jour de ce matin d'hiver. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit son téléphone portable et appela un taxi.

Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir discrètement de la maison lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était pieds-nus. _Idiote._ Elle balaya la pièce du regard, mais aucune trace de ses chaussures. _Oh non, c'est pas vrai._ Elles devaient être dans la chambre.

Elle revint sur ses pas, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais elle cogna maladroitement son pied nu contre le pied du lit et ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur, ce qui réveilla Booth immédiatement. Il se tourna dans le lit et la regarda.

« Hé… Tu es déjà debout… » dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Il s'assit droit dans son lit, se frottant les yeux, et remarqua qu'elle était déjà habillée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Et lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas à son sourire, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Bones, attend… »

L'expression de son visage ne le rassura pas. Manifestement, elle était en train de fuir.

« Attend, où tu vas ? » Il sauta hors du lit, ramassa son jean sur le sol et l'enfila rapidement.

« Désolée mais mon taxi m'attend. Je dois aller au travail », réplica-t-elle en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée.

« Non, attend, pourquoi un taxi ? Je peux te conduire… là-bas… »

Dans son regard, il put voir combien elle était terrifiée. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il savait que ça pouvait arriver. Simplement, il avait espéré que ça n'arrive pas.

Il posa doucement la main sur son bras, non pour la retenir, mais plus pour la supplier de rester.

« Temperance… S'il te plait… »

« Je dois y aller », répliqua-t-elle simplement d'une voix légèrement tremblante, le laissant stupéfait et impuissant sur le pas de la porte.

L'air glacial lui piquait le visage. Il hésita à tenter de la rattraper, ou non. Mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait était se disputer avec elle, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Alors il la laissa partir, les yeux fixés sur le taxi jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue et disparaisse derrière les maisons.

------

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine alors que le taxi roulait dans les rues encore sombres et vides du centre-ville. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle savait que fuir n'était pas une solution, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé sur le moment.

« Hé ! Tout va bien ? »

La voix du chauffeur la ramena à la réalité.

« Institut Jefferson, c'est bien la destination que vous m'avez indiqué ? » demanda l'homme, se tournant dans son siège pour la regarder.

« Oui, oui, désolée », marmonna-t-elle.

Elle le paya et descendit de la voiture, pénétra dans le bâtiment, monta rapidement les marches menant à la plate-forme, s'enferma dans son bureau et se plongea immédiatement dans son travail pour distraire son esprit de toute pensée.

------

Booth était resté à méditer pendant plus d'une heure. Assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains, au départ. Puis, allongé, ses yeux fixant le plafond. Il voulait faire ce qu'il fallait. Il avait déjà été près de la perdre pour toujours, il ne pouvait pas imaginer la perdre de nouveau. Non, pas maintenant. Même pas comme ça. Jamais.

Il avait fini par se retrouver sous la douche, qui s'était avérée moins relaxante qu'espéré, et il s'était rendu à son bureau. Mais lorsqu'au milieu de la matinée, il décida qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il jeta les papiers sur son bureau et attrapa son manteau.

------

Il était neuf heures lorsqu'Angela frappa à la porte, toujours enveloppée dans son manteau, une expression enjouée éclairant comme toujours ses traits délicats.

« Coucou ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Je vais bien, Angela, merci », mentit-elle, se forçant à sourire pour ne pas que son amie se doute de quoi que ce soit.

« Comment ça s'est passé hier avec le psy ? »

« Oh, ça… Il… » Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Un mensonge à la fois. « Pour être franche, c'était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un connard. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Angela, une fesse posée sur le bureau de son amie. « Donc je suppose que ce n'était pas le docteur Wyatt ? »

« J'aurais préféré. »

« Oh, je suis désolée, ma chérie, ça a dû êt… » Elle s'interrompit lorsque quelque chose attira soudain son attention. « Attend… Tu étais où cette nuit ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Brennan innocemment.

« Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Tu ne fais jamais ça, Brenn. Sauf les nuits où tu ne dors pas chez toi. Alors ? Où as-tu dormi ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, chez qui ? »

« Nulle part », se défendit Brennan.

« Oh, allez, Brennan, tu pourrais au moins partager ça avec moi, ta meilleure amie… »

Brennan ouvrit la bouche, une expression impuissante peinte sur son visage, se demandant bien quelle histoire elle pourrait bien inventer pour satisfaire la curiosité de son amie, ou tout du moins lui faire gagner un peu de temps, lorsque Zach entra dans le bureau, la sauvant momentanément de la curiosité d'Angela.

« Bonjour, docteur Brennan, je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais il y a quelque chose que vous devriez voir. »

Brennan ne put réprimer un léger sourire à la vue de l'air désespéré de son amie.

« Désolée », s'excusa-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau avec Zach sur les talons.

« C'est à propos de la victime de la Guerre Civile », commença le jeune assistant. « J'ai remarqué… »

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, Brennan ! » cria Angela, à la fois de frustration et d'amusement. « J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! On en parlera plus tard, ça c'est sur ! »

------

Les fouines semblaient toutes occupées, s'affairant dans toutes les directions, toutes perdues dans leurs pensées bourrées de chiffres et de latin, d'autres concentrées sur les papiers compliqués qu'elles tenaient dans la main. C'est-à-dire, un jour normal à l'Institut Jefferson. Sauf que ce jour-là, Booth ne leur prêta pas grande attention, ses pensées étant concentrées sur une seule d'entre eux, en particulier.

« Salut Booth ! » l'accueillit Angela sur un ton enjoué, lui adressant son sourire radieux habituel.

« 'Jour », marmonna-t-il. « Où est Bones ? »

« Avec Zach dans la salle d'examination. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais où elle a… » Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres losqu'elle vit Booth se ruer vers la dite salle. « OK, Booth, c'est pas grave… » dit-elle, principalement pour elle-même, avant de retourner à ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Lorsque Booth fit irruption dans la salle d'examination, Zach fut le seul à avoir la curiosité de lever les yeux du squelette pour regarder qui était entré.

« Bonjour », salua le jeune assistant d'une voix monocorde.

« Bonjour Zach », le salua-t-il brièvement en réponse. « Bones, je dois te parler, on peut aller dans ton bureau ? »

Elle leva enfin la tête et le dévisagea pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Désolée, je suis occupée là, comme tu peux le voir. »

« On a une nouvelle affaire » essaya-t-il.

Alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il su qu'ils allaient très probablement lui causer des ennuis.

Elle savait qu'il mentait, mais posa tout de même ses instruments pour le suivre, pas à cause de cette excuse qui ne tenait pas debout, mais parce qu'elle lui devait un moment avec elle. Alors elle le laissa la guider vers son propre bureau, sa main placée dans le creux de son dos comme il en avait l'habitude, bien que ce jour-là ce geste avait quelque chose de différent.

« Pourquoi as-tu menti ? » demanda-t-elle après qu'il ait fermé la porte derrière eux.

« Désolé, c'est tout ce qui m'est venu. Pourquoi es-tu partie ? »

« Je devais aller travailler. »

C'était le ton de la scientifique, celui qui analysait et énonçait des faits. Il supposa que cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour elle. Un moyen efficace de bloquer ses émotions.

« Ne me reproche pas de mentir pour faire la même chose quelques secondes après, Bones. Tu sais que ça n'est pas vrai. Tu sais que ça n'est pas la seule raison. »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se rapprocha d'elle et plaça ses mains sur le haut de ses bras, d'un geste doux et apaisant.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton. C'est juste que… »

Ses yeux marrons s'adoucirent en la regardant.

« C'est bon. Je l'ai mérité. »

Elle parvint à le fixer droit dans les yeux et il se trouva encore une fois captivé par l'expression de ses pupilles claires.

« Non Bones, écoute, je te connais bien, tu sais que je comprends. »

« Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

Elle avait dit ça plutôt rudement, comme si c'était la chose la plus logique à dire. Mais dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire qu'elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle pensait.

« Tu sais que c'est faux, Temperance. Et ça n'est pas ce que je crois. »

Il leva lentement sa main vers son visage pour caresser sa joue du dos de ses doigts, mais elle s'écarta brusquement.

« Je… Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. »

Comment parvenait-il à faire ça ? A la faire douter ainsi, à la retenir par ses mots seulement, son regard. D'habitude, c'était facile, mais ça… Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant et elle réalisait trop bien combien cette situation pouvait être dangereuse pour elle. Si elle décidait de se lancer, et qu'il finissait par la quitter, qu'importe la raison, elle… elle ne pouvait même pas envisager combien ça la dévasterait. Mais en même temps elle voulait… voulait le laisser faire. Elle voulait qu'il l'explore complètement, partager avec lui chaque pensée, chaque sentiment, chaque émotion. Elle voulait rentrer avec lui le soir après le travail, se pelotonner contre lui sur le canapé, embrasser la peau de son torse qui sentait tellement lui… embrasser son front, ses joues, ses lèvres… Se disputer avec lui et, l'instant suivant, se noyer tendrement dans ses yeux…

Ca serait parfait. Mais dangereux. Bien trop dangereux.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, luttant encore contre une autre partie d'elle-même, et finit par ouvrir la porte, lui tournant le dos.

« Je t'aime, Temperance. »

Des mots qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Mais qui n'avaient pas été suffisants pour la retenir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : Allez, plus qu'un chapitre… Disons que j'essaye de vous le faire pour ce week-end, sans rien promettre. Ah, au fait… Pour ceux qui connaissent 'Ask Ausiello', je ne sais pas si vous avez checké aujourd'hui mais c'était quelque chose… Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas et veulent du bon gros spoiler saison 3, il suffit de demander (en fait je le montre pas mais je suis complètement hystérique là !!)**_


	23. Equilibre

_**A/N : Et voilà, dernier chapitre! Mais j'ai déjà publié 4 chapitres en Anglais de mon nouveau multichapter, que je vais m'empresser de traduire au fur et à mesure, promis. Sauf que j'ai pas mal de trucs en même temps comme d'hab, mais j'ai aussi du temps, alors ça devrait passer.**_

_**Bonne lecture en tout cas, et j'espère que cette fin ne vous décevra pas !**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 23 : Equilibre**

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'écouter aux portes, pour une fois. Elle ne faisait que passer dans le couloir. Mais il semblait qu'Angela avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle vit la poignée de la porte du bureau de sa meilleure amie tourner lentement, elle s'était arrêtée, mue par un réflexe tout-à-fait incontrôlable ; et, tout aussi inconsciemment, elle avait tendu l'oreille. Peut-être espérait-elle apprendre quelque chose sur ce que Brennan lui cachait à propos de la nuit précédente.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail. »

Le ton de sa voix laissait transparaître une certaine froideur, de l'agacement, peut-être. Angela soupira. Ils avaient dû se disputer, encore une fois. Pas de chance, le labo tout entier allait encore subir la mauvaise humeur du docteur Brennan pendant toute la journée.

« Je t'aime, Temperance. »

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Oh mon Dieu._

Elle avait été loin de suspecter que Booth avait été impliqué dans cette fameuse nuit.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Angela ? Tu aurais dû le savoir à la seconde-même où tu as croisé le regard de Booth… C'est sûrement la faute de Hodgins… Oui, c'est ça… Il me distrait…_

Lorsque la porte commença à s'ouvrir, elle se retourna promptement et baissa la tête, faisant mine d'être concentrée sur les papiers qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Brennan passa devant elle sans la voir. Pas de doute. Elle était terrifiée. Rien de surprenant à cela.

Angela dirigea discrètement son regard vers l'encadrement de la porte où se tenait Booth, son air défait et ses épaules basses prouvant combien il se sentait impuissant et misérable. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, mais ce fut suffisant pour elle : il avait compris qu'elle avait tout entendu.

C'est pourquoi, se sentant investie d'une mission de premier ordre, elle commença par lui lancer son regard « ne t'en fait pas je m'en occupe », avant d'entreprendre de rattraper son amie, ses talons heurtant bruyamment le sol.

« Brennan ? Brennan ! »

Puisque les cris ne semblaient pas fonctionner, elle essaya d'attirer son attention en lui agrippant l'épaule.

L'anthropologue tourna la tête, visiblement irritée. « Quoi, Angela ? »

Arf. Ca n'allait pas être facile.

« Ma chérie, j'ai besoin que tu retournes dans ton bureau. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout. »

« Angela, j'ai du travail et Zach m'attend. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Parler. »

« De qu… » Brennan ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira. « D'accord… Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

Angela eu du mal à ne pas sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Tout. »

« Ecoute, Angela, je ne veux pas en parler », marmonna Brennan en pressant le pas.

« Attend ! » cria Angela d'une voix aigüe en calquant son pas sur celui de son amie. « Tu fais une erreur, ma chérie. Une grosse erreur. »

« Peut-être oui, peut-être non. Ce qui est certain c'est que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« On est amies. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Ce _sont_ mes affaires. »

Brennan s'arrêta et lui lança un regard noir.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Angela. »

« Tu ne veux pas que l'institut Jefferson tout entier soit au courant de ce qui s'est passé, si ? »

Angela fixa son amie un moment d'un air de défi, appréciant l'effet que sa menace avait sur elle.

« Non, je sais que non. Alors tu ferais mieux de m'accompagner dans ton bureau. »

Consciente de ne pas avoir vraiment le choix, Brennan suivit son amie, qui referma avec soin la porte derrière elles. Lorsqu'Angela menaçait quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, elle ne plaisantait pas.

« Ecoute, ma chérie, je sais que tu as peur, mais… »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » protesta Brennan.

« Si. », rétorqua l'artiste, secouant sa tête de haut en bas pour appuyer ses mots.

« Non ! »

« Tu as peur parce que tu penses que tout le monde finit par te quitter, comme l'ont fait tes parents. C'est pourquoi tu as toujours refusé tout engagement sérieux avec un homme. »

« Angie, ce n'est pas… »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sachant parfaitement que son amie avait raison.

« Ma chérie… C'est de _Booth_ qu'on est en train de parler. Cet homme ne va _pas_ te quitter. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais je peux le deviner, et je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Alors prends garde à ne rien faire que tu regretteras amèrement plus tard. Je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? Il sera assez patient pour te laisser le temps dont tu as besoin pour le réaliser. Donne-lui une chance. Donne –vous une chance. Regarde Hodgins et moi. Tu te souviens combien j'ai hésité ? Qu'est-ce que je serais maintenant si je lui avais refusé ce premier rendez-vous ? Tout serait différent. Oui, on travaille ensemble. Non, ça n'est pas toujours facile. Mais ça en vaut vraiment le coup. Rattrape-le, ma chérie. Ne le laisse pas partir. »

Angela secoua lentement la tête, rassurée de voir que son amie finissait par l'écouter et acceptait ce qui se passait.

« Ne le laisse pas partir. »

------

Booth pénétra dans le parking sous-terrain et se dirigea vers sa voiture, convaincu qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur. Il l'avait effrayée. Un idiot, voilà ce qu'il était. Un idiot maladroit et pathétique. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Et ce qui était dit, était dit.

En croisant le regard d'Angela, il avait compris qu'elle allait faire son possible pour arranger les choses. Elle savait y faire avec les gens, c'était son truc. Avec un peu de chance, Bones accepterait de l'écouter. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui faire confiance et retourner travailler. Et croiser les doigts, en espérant qu'elle réussisse.

Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en tirer ses clefs de voiture, mais se figea lorsqu'il sentit un objet dur et froid pressé contre son dos. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu l'homme qui se cachait dans le noir. Il ne l'avait pas non plus entendu s'approcher. D'habitude, le simple fait qu'une arme soit sortie d'un fourreau aurait attiré son attention, comme une sorte de réflexe inconscient.

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il n'avait pas anticipé la menace.

------

Angela avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison lorsqu'on parlait de relations humaines. Elle avait ce don pour lire dans l'esprit et le cœur des gens. Les siens, en particulier. Lorsqu'elle-même pouvait à peine définir ce qu'elle ressentait, Angela possédait toujours les réponses. C'était parfois agaçant, et elle ne l'écoutait pas toujours. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que sinon, elle serait très probablement en train de voguer sur des mers tropicales avec Sully depuis plusieurs mois maintenant ; pas en train de descendre les escaliers menant au sous-sol de l'institut Jefferson, serrant très fort son téléphone portable dans sa main gauche, au cas où Booth aurait déjà quitté le bâtiment.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte, et entra dans le vaste et sombre parking, balayant l'endroit du regard.

------

« Vous l'avez laissé s'en sortir, espèce de connard ! » dit une voix tremblante. « Il a tué ma petite fille et vous lui avez laissé la chance de s'en tirer ! Elle était tout ce que j'avais, vous comprenez ça ? »

Entraîné et habitué à ce genre de situations délicates et à haut risque, Booth parvint à rester calme alors que l'arme s'enfonçait plus fort dans son dos.

« Monsieur Porter, on ne pouvait rien faire pour… »

« La ferme ! »

« Donnez-moi votre arme, monsieur Porter. Vous ne voulez pas vraiment faire ça. »

« Comment osez-vous prétendre savoir ce que je veux ? Comment osez-vous ne serait-ce que penser pouvoir comprendre ce que je vis ? Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait, agent Booth. Elle était tout ce que j'avais. »

L'homme laissa échapper un sanglot mais ne baissa pas son arme.

« Les mains sur le capot. »

« Monsieur Porter, vous… »

« Mets tes mains sur ce putain de capot ! »

------

Les cris la firent sursauter. Quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer. Elle se figea, de peur d'être entendue. D'une certaine manière, elle avait le sentiment (ou était-ce une intuition ?) qu'il valait mieux l'éviter. Elle s'assura que la porte se refermait sans un bruit et se sentit soudain envahie par le sentiment perturbant qu'elle aurait dû prendre son arme avec elle. Elle hésita, son cœur accélérant dans sa poitrine. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Alors qu'elle marchait à travers le parking, aussi silencieusement que possible, elle entendit un bruit métallique. Quelque chose avait été jeté sur le sol. Elle se cacha discrètement derrière une voiture verte.

« Maintenant, tourne-toi. J'ai dit tourne-toi ! »

La voix était rauque et tremblante. Emplie de colère et… de détresse. Elle essaya désespérément de la reconnaître, mais la résonnance de l'endroit n'aidait pas. Le ton était décidément bizarre. Ca n'était pas un vol, comme elle l'avait pensé au départ.

« Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous regretterez. »

_Oh, mon… Oh non…_

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'endroit d'où elle pensait entendre venir les voix, elle commença à composer le numéro d'Angela, mais pressa la touche d'annulation. _Non, pas Angela. Elle va paniquer._ Elle se décida finalement pour Camille. Elle pouvait les voir, à présent. Booth était appuyé contre le SUV, une arme dans son cou, tenue par un homme dont elle ne pouvait distinguer le visage car il lui tournait le dos.

« Je n'ai plus rien à regretter maintenant. »

A cet instant précis, elle comprit, et reconnut la haute silhouette. Porter.

_« Saroyan. »_

« C'est Brennan » parvint-elle à articuler aussi bas que possible. « J'ai besoin d'agents de sécurité dans le parking. Vite. Situation de crise. »

_« Docteur Brennan, qu'est-ce qui se… »_

Brennan raccrocha et posa délicatement le téléphone sur le sol, car elle allait avoir besoin de ses deux mains.

------

Lorsqu'il la vit, il fut soulagé, dans un premier temps. Mais très vite, ce sentiment fut remplacé par un autre, plus inquiétant. A n'importe quel moment, l'homme pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas, paniquer et la tuer d'une balle dans la poitrine. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de lui envoyer un avertissement sans que Porter ne s'en aperçoive.

« Regarde-moi ! » cria l'homme, enfonçant encore un peu plus l'arme dans son cou, ce qui l'obligea à incliner la tête en arrière. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! »

Brennan s'approcha lentement d'eux, profitant du fait que Porter était dans un état émotionnel qui l'empêchait de réaliser ce qui ce passait derrière lui. Elle pria pour qu'il continue à parler.

« Ca ne ramènera pas votre fille, Monsieur Porter » fit remarquer Booth, suffisamment fort pour couvrir le bruit des pas de sa partenaire. « Ca ne ramènera pas Ashley. »

« La ferme ! »

« J'ai un fils, vous savez. Il s'appelle Parker. Il a cinq ans. »

Elle y était presque. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il avait son doigt sur la détente… Et si… Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de son partenaire. De nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il cligna des yeux, lentement, comme un signal. Il fallait y aller maintenant.

Le coup de feu résonna dans le parking, faisant sauter au plafond toutes les personnes présentent dans le bâtiment de l'institut Jefferson.

------

Un gobelet de café dans la main Brennan était assise sur l'escalier de pierre qui menait aux jardins de l'institut Jefferson. Elle avait besoin d'air. Et de silence. Les cris hystériques de Porter, les larmes de terreur d'Angela, la vague de panique soulevée par le bruit du coup de feu et les questions insupportables des agents de sécurité… C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. S'ils avaient fait correctement leur travail, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Heureusement, personne n'avait été blessé. Elle avait été suffisamment rapide pour surprendre Porter et, avec l'aide de Booth, elle était parvenue à le neutraliser rapidement.

Tout allait bien.

Non. Pas vraiment. Elle lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, essaya de respirer profondément. Les dernières semaines avaient été dures, et ce jour-là… Ce jour-là avait été la goutte d'eau.

Elle ne broncha pas lorsque quelqu'un prit place à côté d'elle et enveloppa son bras autour de ses épaules. Pas besoin.

« Si je ne t'avais pas laissé partir, ça ne serait pas arrivé » dit-elle amèrement. « Angela m'a dit de ne rien faire que je regretterai par la suite. Et si je n'étais pas venue ? »

« Bones, tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui allait se passer, d'accord ? »

« Tu avais la tête ailleurs à cause de moi, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il se pinça les lèvres.

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est ta faute. »

Il lui frotta le dos d'une manière réconfortante, admirant la beauté de son profil sous le pâle soleil d'hiver.

« Bon… On dirait qu'on est quittes maintenant », fit-il remarquer, brisant le silence.

« En quelque sorte… »

« En quelque sorte ? »

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

« Toi, tu n'as pas eu à utiliser les arts martiaux pour me sauver la vie, si ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Non », répondit-il avec un léger rire. « Mais j'ai dû mettre en œuvre mes compétences médicales et ça a été difficile de ne pas me laisser déconcentrer par le fait que tu ne portais pas de vêtements », ajouta-t-il innocemment avant de boire une gorgée de café.

Il regardait droit devant lui, n'osant pas vraiment la regarder dans les yeux. Mais il pouvait imaginer son expression, et ce fut suffisant pour qu'un sourire en coin apparaisse sur son visage.

« Tu n'as pas pris le risque de te faire tirer dessus, toi », répliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« Tu ne t'arrêteras pas avant d'avoir eu le dernier mot, hein ? » demanda-t-il, lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Jamais », reconnu-t-elle. « Tu me connais… »

Elle posa son gobelet vide sur la marche et laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth, fermant les yeux quelques instants. C'était si bon de s'accorder un moment de répit ; se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, quelqu'un qui la faisait se sentir bien. Quelqu'un… qui l'aimait.

« Ouais, eh ben, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. »

Et le sentiment profond qu'elle pourrait passer l'éternité dans ses bras fut suffisant pour qu'elle se décide. Elle devait prendre le risque. Au moins une fois dans sa vie. C'était le moment. Ca en valait le coup.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » demanda Booth, apparemment impatient de lui faire savoir pourquoi soudain il se fichait qu'elle ait encore le dernier mot.

Elle laissa échapper un rire amusé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai une arme secrète pour m'assurer que tu garde tes arguments de fouine pour toi. »

Elle redressa le dos, plissant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus une arme secrète. »

« Tu vas l'utiliser maintenant ? »

Il sourit doucement.

« Je ne sais pas. J'hésite. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me faire botter les fesses par la plus susceptible des anthropologies judi…"

Sa voix s'éteint lorsqu'elle traversa l'espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa rapidement mais tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Oh non, Bones, tu as volé mon arme secrète ! » geignit-il, faisant semblant d'être embêté.

« Ce que tu as dit tout-à-l'heure… Tu le pensais vraiment ? »

La question le surprit, au départ. Il plaça une main sur son visage, l'autre toujours autour de sa taille. Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux, lui caressant la joue, puis les cheveux, pour finalement capturer ses lèvres. Ils s'abandonnèrent tous deux au baiser, jusqu'à ce que le besoin de respirer ne les oblige à s'écarter, hors d'haleine. Il posa son front sur le sien, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai répondu à ta question ? »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

« Donc… On est de retour ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, hochant la tête.

« On est de retour. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N : Un grand merci à tous les reviewers, pour les petits mots gentils que vous m'avez laissé. **__**En particulier, harrysteph, candyju, SIMSETTE, schtiteco, Mourry, JANICK, miminedu19, JulieWinchester, LyanaDavid, Willaimine, moabi, Marine-CO, Bonesfanz, missbooth (Eh oh !! **__**Pas touche !!), Rafikis, et les autres, je peux pas citer tout le monde.**_

_**Merci aussi à Catherine, ma beta, qui m'est d'une grande aide pour la version anglaise, et qui a parfois mis son petit grain de sel dans mes descriptions de pensées/sentiments, elle est très bonne pour ça. **_

_**A très vite pour la traduction de mon nouveau multichapter qui s'intitulera vraisemblablement « L'enfant dans la forêt », donc disons qu'on se dit à la semaine prochaine, que je puisse bosser un peu sur mes projets anglais ce week-end !**_


End file.
